Power From Within
by Emerald Star2
Summary: The SEQUEL to Hate vs. Love! The Darkness is the evil enemy who is after Rika. But what does he want with her? Will to Tamers be able to stop the Darkness with their new powers? Ryo/Rika & a little of Takato/Juri! Don't forget to review!!!
1. Prologue

1 Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Hey! I'm back! If you guys have read Hate vs. Love, then you should know that this is a sequel to it. This will definitely contain more action. If you're new I suggest that you read Hate vs. Love first. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first fic and don't forget to review this one.  
  
Note: When I did my first fic, I sent in a Word doc. But the italic print which I used to indicate that someone is thinking didn't come out. I don't know why, but that's the case. So instead of quotation marks around the thought I'll put stars or asterisks around them. Capeesh?  
  
Oh yeah people, don't you DARE copy any part of my fic without e- mailing me about it first, I'm getting angry… I'm going to blow up! I'm warning you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This starts right after Rika and Ryo return from England, again, if you have absolutely not the faintest idea about what the hell I'm talking about, I suggest you read Hate vs. Love first. This is right after they came back. Rika and Ryo are a couple, but they haven't admitted it to anyone else besides their Digimon. Takato and Juri are a couple, of course. Jason will still be a character because he adds to the plot. If anyone knows or likes anyone named Jason, don't be offended. It's just a name I picked out of miscellaneous, I have nothing against you.  
  
This will focus on the invading darkness and the ruin of the Digital World more. It will also focus on the relationship between Rika and Ryo, which, by the way, still isn't steady. This won't be a LEMON, not what I write, no sir! Oh yeah, you should understand the concepts of Ancient Magic. I'll repeat it all again in more detail……  
  
In the times where the original 8 DigiDestined travelled to the Digital World and eliminated evil…  
  
Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Sora and Kari became princes and princesses in 8 different Kingdoms in the Digital World. The 8 Kingdoms were of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, Love, and Light, which is the power of their crests. The power of the crests created a force strong enough to lock away, not destroy, but lock away the Darkness that threatened the collapse of the Digital World. When the Digi-Destined reached a certain age, some of them fell in love with each other and choose to marry. Now with each marriage the crests locked power and became a single powerful beam that was stronger than two single crests. So Tai married Sora and Joe married Mimi and combined their lands. The Darkness slowly broke through and freed himself with being known. It attacked the weak lands first, Matt and Izzy fought hard but both were killed in process. (Don't be mad please? I didn't like this part neither, Matt is my favorite character. I hated to do this, but it works so… I was mad at myself for suggesting such a thing, but…) After that the Darkness downloaded the power of Matt and Izzy's crest and became even stronger. It used that power to wipe out Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Joe, all of which got slayed. The Darkness became stronger than ever by downloading their crest power. TK and Kari married soon after that. Davis was the heir of Tai's throne and took over the land that belonged to Sora and Tai. Cody took over Izzy's land and Yolei took over Joe and Mimi's land. When Ken came in, he took over Matt's Kingdom and married Yolei. But despite in the remaining DigiDestined's efforts to maintain the Digital World, the Darkness washed over them and destroyed them all…  
  
It is believed that a part of each crest escaped and took on a form. That's the weapons that Rika and Ryo currently have, now it's really powerful once it works up. I won't say what it does, but you'll find out. Anyways, in your reviews tell me if you think the other Tamers should get a weapon. I think so, but you tell me!  
  
Very sad, huh? I thought so too, I was surprised that I was the one who wrote that. Anyways, don't kill me for writing this, it was just to go along with my story. And if you don't agree with the marriage couplings, well, too bad. I didn't kill all of them on purpose, I like most of the Digimon characters. My favorites in Season 01 are Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Mimi. In Season 02 I liked Cody and Ken. I seriously dislike Kari and TK, I hate how people say they're so cute, I don't think so! In Digimon Tamers, Rika and Ryo are my favorites as you can see, I also like Henry and Kazu. I hate Juri, hate hate hate!! So don't hold a grudge against me okay? Just keep reading on to the next chapter, the story starts there. Review!!!! ^_^  
  
Oh, I'm sorry about the name change, I won't change it again, I'll stay as Emerald Star. I'm also sorry to all of you who think that Rika's too soft and girly and all that. That's the way it works because Rika has to get close to Ryo or else there would be no story! I'm just happy I didn't have them together all that fast, some fics move waaaaaaay too fast. Rika will still be a little…lets say a little into Ryo in the first few chapters, but it'll wear off as they sink into the battle. Don't read if it offends you. Anyone thinks that I should get Kazu a girlfriend, if you do suggest a name, I hate making names……………ugh……… 


	2. Hard To Stay Apart

Kinda a lot of kissing, don't be offended!!!!!!! This is so long the next chapter will be shorter.  
  
1 Chapter 2: Hard to Stay Apart  
  
Rika Nonaka tossed and turned in her bed, sighing she threw off her covers in frustration.  
  
"Rika," Renamon appeared, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I can't sleep," Rika muttered, "It's this whole let's-keep-the-secret thing, it's driving me nuts. I keep on thinking that the other's will find out, but…"  
  
"Maybe, you'll feel better if you talk to him," Renamon suggested, she didn't look bothered at all.  
  
"Maybe," Rika agreed, reaching for the phone and dialling Ryo's number.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded groggy.  
  
"Ryo?" Rika asked.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo's voice perked up, "Is that you? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I called you this late, but I just…needed…I don't know…" Rika stammered, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay," Ryo assured, his voice was warm and caring, "How's everything?"  
  
"Fine, I guess," Rika lowered her voice, "I miss you." Rika couldn't believe she said that, but well, what's said is said.  
  
"That's nice to know," Ryo shot back, his voice rimming on his familiar teasing tone, "I miss you too. I wish we never had to be apart. You should get some sleep, we have school tomorrow."  
  
"You're right," Rika murmured, "Can you come early tomorrow?"  
  
"For you, anything," Ryo replied tenderly, "Night."  
  
"Good night," Rika said, hanging up. She felt a bit better, warmth circling her heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo!" Rika ran towards, the blue-eyed boy who was leaning casually against a tree. It was still early and no one was on the school grounds yet.  
  
Ryo grinned, "Rika! Good morning."  
  
Rika giggled and hugged him, "Hi!"  
  
Ryo leaned over to kiss the violet-eyed girl, "Hey. I dreamt about you last night."  
  
"On what?" Rika asked, kissing Ryo passionately. Ryo wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her back. Rika giggled in excitement and slipped her arms around Ryo's neck.  
  
"Nothing you need to know," Ryo murmured, teasingly trailing his lips down her neck. Rika moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes dreamily.  
  
"Ryo, do you think you can do me a favor?" Rika asked.  
  
"Sure, what?" Ryo replied, pulling away.  
  
"It's my longbow, I kind of have trouble aiming and stuff." Rika explained. "Do you think you can help me? It's hard practicing alone and I know my mom will faint if she sees me with a weapon."  
  
Ryo bent down and kissed her forehead, "Sure. How about sometime at night?"  
  
"I'll see if I can come on-" Rika started, then she heard voices, the students were here. Rika sighed and moved away from Ryo, her heart aching with pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo, Rika, have you guys finished your project yet?" Juri asked.  
  
Rika tried to look as bored as possible as Ryo scrambled to hide the game they were playing. Rika found Socials more interesting than usual, they were supposed to be working on their projects, but she and Ryo were fooling around and playing.  
  
"Hi-hi Juri," Ryo stammered, his face flushing red, "We were just-"  
  
"Arguing about whether we should paint our back board," Rika filled in smoothly, trying not to blush. She was edging away from Ryo since she was sitting a little too close and she was trying to move away without being noticed.  
  
"You should paint it a nice bright color," Juri suggested.  
  
"Nah," Rika made a face, "Yuck! I was thinking more of black..."  
  
"Juri!" Takato called, "Get over here and help me!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hold on," Juri hurried over.  
  
"That was close," Rika whispered.  
  
"No kidding," Ryo replied, "This is harder than I thought."  
  
"Ryo!" Kazu called, "Can you come over here and see my project?"  
  
"Why don't you come over here?" Rika snapped.  
  
Kazu gave her a hard look, "I wasn't talking to you."  
  
Ryo sighed, "Sure. Just hang on for a minute."  
  
Rika watched as Ryo strolled over to Kazu and Kenta, her heart twisting. *I can't stand this much longer, I thought it'd be easy pretending that nothing was going on between me and Ryo. I can't concentrated, especially if he's so close to me. I keep on wanting him to kiss me, just to feel it. Maybe Renamon's right, maybe I am going crazy.*  
  
"Hey Rika, are you okay?" Juri asked, "You've been very quiet, I haven't even heard you yell at Ryo today."  
  
"I'm fine, uh, me and Ryo just decided not to talk to each other in England and...uh...since it worked pretty well, we decided to do this here too." Rika tried to shrug casually, "No point in yelling at him if we're not talking."  
  
"Takato and I are finished our project," Juri said happily, "We going to go watch a movie tomorrow, you want to come?" (tomorrow's a Saturday, by the way)  
  
Rika wrinkled her nose, "On your date? I don't think so!"  
  
"Oh come on," Juri pleaded, "It's not a date."  
  
"Thanks Juri, but no thanks," Rika said, "I'll just stick to the usual, lying around at home."  
  
Rika closed her eyes when Juri left, this pretending was killing her, she never knew she needed someone this badly. She didn't think she could stand it much longer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rika, we need to talk," Henry announced as he sat down beside her in Math.  
  
"Henry, Ryo's sitting there!" Rika blurted out before she even knew what she was saying. Rika covered her mouth in alarm and swore.  
  
"Since when are you so keen on Ryo sitting beside you?" Henry demanded, "Hey, I'll move if you want me to."  
  
"No, no," Rika said dismissively, "Sorry, it just sort of came out. I didn't mean it, and I definitely don't want Ryo sitting beside me." Rika prayed that Henry wouldn't suspect too much, Ryo had just walked in.  
  
"Ryo, do you want to sit here or something?" Henry asked.  
  
Ryo looked puzzled, his blue eyes catching Rika's eyes, "Hmm? I don't think so. But I told her to ait for me because I needed to talk to her about our project." Ryo quickly filled in, his brain working rapidly.  
  
Rika could tell that Henry wasn't buying it at all. "Fine," Henry said, "Talk."  
  
Rika saw that Ryo was at loss for words so she quickly put in, "I don't want to talk to you about this. We can't agree anyways, so just buzz off." Rika turned away, *There, that sounded more like my old self.*  
  
Ryo put on an injured look and sat down in an empty desk.  
  
"Rika, what is wrong with you?" Henry demanded, "I know something's up, something fishy."  
  
"Henry!" Rika said with an exasperated sigh, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. It's probably my trip to England, it gave me a perspective of the world, okay? Maybe I'm just tired, I had so much homework to catch up on. Would you get off my case?!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Why can't everyone just leave me alone?* Rika thought, *I don't want to talk to anyone but Ryo. I've just got to find some way to figure this whole thing out. Especially my emotions, they drive me crazy. I miss Ryo so much already and seeing him makes it even worse. I think I'm losing it.* Rika hurried home, she didn't want to run into anyone.  
  
"Mom, are you home?" Rika called, "Grandma?"  
  
"In here darling," Ms.Nonaka said, "Grandma went downtown. Look what I found at the mall."  
  
"Oh no," Rika groaned, "It's probably another dress." She threw her backpack on the couch and went to her mother's room. Sure enough, it was another frilly dress with pink lace. "Ick!"  
  
"Rika, this will look absolutely beautiful on you," Ms.Nonaka said.  
  
*Beautiful,* Rika thought, feeling even worse, remembering the conversation she had with Ryo in England. He had said that she was beautiful and without any kind of designer clothes on.  
  
"I don't need a dress to look pretty," Rika said in defiant voice.  
  
"But honey," Rika's mom protested, "It'll look so sweet on you..."  
  
"He said that I am beautiful, without a dress!" Rika shrieked, feeling hysterical. She felt sad and angry at the same time.  
  
"Who?" Ms.Nonaka asked curiously.  
  
Rika stormed out without answering, just then the phone rang. Rika snatched it up, "What?!"  
  
"Rika, it's Kazu," the voice said, it hinted a tiny tone of fear.  
  
"What is it Kazu?" Rika shouted.  
  
"I-uh-umm-" Kazu stammered, "I just wanted to let you know that there's a meeting on Sunday, in the morning."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Rika slammed the receiver down.  
  
"Rika," Ms.Nonaka said, "Try to be nicer to your friends. About this dress- " The phone rang again.  
  
Rika jerked it up, "Kazu, I know, I know! Now shut up!"  
  
"I'm not Kazu," the voice said.  
  
Rika steadied herself on the counter, "Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, hey, are you okay?" Ryo asked, his voice brimming with concern.  
  
Rika eyed her mother, "Hang on, I'll switch phones." Rika pressed hold.  
  
"Who's that?" Ms.Nonaka asked.  
  
"It's...uh...Henry..." Rika said, grabbing a pop and running upstairs, "I'll just take the call up here so I won't bother you!"  
  
Rika hurriedly grabbed the phone when she got upstairs, "Ryo!"  
  
"I'm still here, are you okay?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Not really, I'm going crazy," Rika wailed, "This whole thing is crazy!"  
  
"I agree," Ryo said, "But what can we do?"  
  
"Can't I come over and see you?" Rika pleaded.  
  
"You could, of course," Ryo said, "My house is empty right now, but what are you going to tell your mom?"  
  
"I don't know," Rika said, "I could say I'm at Henry's house, but Henry doesn't know what's going on, what if Mom calls Henry's place?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday," Ryo said, "You told me your grandmother's out of town, doesn't your mom have a fashion shoot out each Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah! That's right, Ryo you're genius!" Rika cheered.  
  
"Yeah right," Ryo snorted sarcastically, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell my mom that I'll be staying at Henry's house," Rika said, "Then I'll actually go to your house. It's perfect."  
  
"O-kay," Ryo said, "But that's if everything goes as planned. What if Henry calls your house after your mom gets home and your mom says that you're at his house? That'll be a whole heck of a mess."  
  
"Ryo," Rika whined, "Please? I've got to get away from all this, you worry way top much. Come on."  
  
"All right, all right, you're right I do worry too much," Ryo said, "I guess I'm anxious to see you too."  
  
Rika sighed in relief, "Great, I'll see you soon then." Rika closed her eyes when she hung up, she didn't understand her own feelings. But they were so overwhelming and she needed Ryo so much that it hurts. Rika didn't think that she could last until next day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mom!" Rika hollered next afternoon, feeling beat. She had waited all morning, "I'm going to Henry's house today."  
  
"That's fine dear," Ms.Nonaka was wearing what Rika would refer to as a fashion disaster! She had another modelling session and her mom always wore the latest styles.  
  
"I'm sleeping over as well," Rika added, imagining Ryo's strong arms around her.  
  
"Yes," Ms.Nonaka said absent-mindedly. "Have a good time sweetie."  
  
"Yeah sure," Rika sneered watching her so-called mother drive off. Some parents she had, a fashion-obsessed mother and a walkout father. "Renamon!" Rika called.  
  
"Yes, Rika?" Renamon appeared.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rika asked curiously, "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"And see you and Ryo?" Renamon inquired, "No thank you, I think I'll go to Takato and tell me to let me in the Digital World. I'll meet Monodramon there and maybe get into a few battles. My paws are itching to fight, that's fine with you Rika?"  
  
"Yes, that's great," Rika said, "But do be careful and don't mention where I am to Takato. Why did we let Gogglehead keep the com device anyways?"  
  
"I have no idea," Renamon vanished.  
  
Rika threw a few things in her backpack and hurried out, by then it was raining. Rika cursed under her breath and dashed to Ryo's house. When she got there, despite in her best efforts, she was wet as a dripping cat. Rika shivered and peeled off her jacket in annoyance.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo threw the door opened and ushered her inside.  
  
Rika threw her arms around Ryo and hugged him. Ryo seemed a little surprised, but he hugged her back. Rika sighed happily and relaxed in Ryo's arms.  
  
"I feel like I've waited forever," Rika murmured, "I hate this, I wish we can just move away from the rest of the world."  
  
Ryo laughed and kissed Rika's forehead lovingly, "Me too. Do you know how long I've waited for the day you would accept my love?"  
  
Rika giggled and kissed Ryo back, blushing, "Ryo, do you think that this is right?"  
  
"What?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Keeping the secret from the others," Rika replied, giggling as Ryo kissed her neck.  
  
"Do you want to be the one to tell them?" Ryo asked, grinning.  
  
"NO!" Rika exclaimed, causing Ryo to wince. Ryo laughed and looked deep into her eyes, his blue eyes shimmering with love.  
  
"You look…cute." Rika observed, blushing at her own remark. She had just noticed that Ryo was wearing lighter colored clothing instead of his usual black or dark items. He had on a turquoise T-shirt and royal blue sweat pants. "You look like you're ready for gym," Rika giggled.  
  
"Very funny," Ryo retorted, "I can't say what you're wearing is exactly the average of you either. Normally, it'd still be that broken heart shirt." Rika had on a purple T-shirt with a logo and blue designer jeans.  
  
"You don't like what I'm wearing?" Rika questioned, pretending to pout.  
  
Ryo grinned and leaned closer to her, "I never said I didn't like it." Ryo bent down and kissed her, his lips sending an electric shock tingling through Rika's body. Ryo wrapped his arms around Rika's waist and pushed her roughly against the wall.  
  
Rika closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, a chilling thrill swirling her body. She felt herself be pushed towards the wall, but she didn't care, all it mattered was that Ryo was kissing her. She wished Ryo would never stop, it felt so good. Rika always imagined that all kissing was gross, like the corny soap operas her mom watched. She always saw people's open mouthed kisses and was disgusted by their lust. It was simply gross to put your tongue into some else's mouth on your first kiss. Rika wondered how Takato kissed Juri, it couldn't be as good as Ryo's kiss. It was so pure, so innocent, so tender and sweet. Ryo didn't just smash his mouth on hers, Rika would have been shocked if he had done that. Ryo always knew when to kiss her and just how much pressure to supply on the kiss.  
  
Ryo was glad that Rika was used to his actions, he had just seen too much gross things happening while couples kissed. Ryo knew that Rika would probably appreciate it if he went slowly, after all they just started on this whole thing.  
  
Rika realized how much she missed Ryo, she slipped her hands up to Ryo's shoulders and gently slid them down his bare arms. *He's so strong, I've never noticed that before,* Rika thought, feeling Ryo's strength. Rika giggled when she felt Ryo tense up, it was good to know that he was just as nervous as her.  
  
Ryo finally broke their kiss to part for air. He quickly glanced at Rika who was blushing, a smile on her pretty face. "Come on," Ryo pulled her into the living room.  
  
Rika was breathless from the kiss and sat down, she felt as if she was going to pass out. Ryo sat down beside her and gently hugged her. "Ryo, how do you think the others would act if we told them?"  
  
"I don't know," Ryo ran his hand through his hair absent-mindedly, "I think that they'd probably freak. I'd never hear the end of it from Kazu and Takato."  
  
"Yeah and Juri would probably want us to double date with her and Takato. Ugh, I don't think I can handle that. Henry would probably…umm…I don't even want to think about what he'd say." Rika rested her head on Ryo's shoulder, "Let's just keep the secret. What do you think?"  
  
"Sure, anything you say," Ryo said with a grin, "Personally, I don't really care what happens as along as you stay with me."  
  
Rika giggled as Ryo brushed his lips around her forehead, "It'll be fun to keep a secret from everyone else, it's like we're in our own world."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were both in their own world today, Rika had never felt so warm inside even though it was pouring outside. Ryo and Rika were both lost inside the heat of their own dreams. They played around, flirting and teasing. Every once in a while both of them would melt into their passionate kisses and close off the world. Now it was 3 o'clock and Rika was relaxing in Ryo's arms dreamily.  
  
"I've never had so much fun," Rika whispered as Ryo leaned down to kiss her some more.  
  
"I didn't think you knew the meaning of fun," Ryo responded with a charming grin.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika demanded with a frown, "You're not saying I'm boring are you?"  
  
"Now did I say that?" Ryo asked innocently, he bent down and kissed her for the umpteenth time today. Even though they had kissed so many times today, Rika was still feeling tingles from Ryo's kisses and heat and passion flowed through her veins. Rika moaned in pleasure, feeling as light as a cloud. Ryo wrapped his strong arms tightly around her making her feel safe and protected.  
  
Just as Ryo deepened his kiss, the doorbell rang loudly causing both of them to jump.  
  
Ryo swore under his breath and sighed, "I wonder who'd be out in this weather."  
  
Rika made a face, "Just ignore it. I can't believe we had to be interrupted."  
  
Ryo flashed her an attractive grin, "Me neither." He got up and looked through the peep hole, "Damn."  
  
"Who is it?" Rika said, getting up even though she didn't want to.  
  
"It's Kazu and Kenta," Ryo said quietly, "They're definitely not going to leave."  
  
Rika groaned, "Oh no, not those two clowns, Kazu's so pathetic it's ridiculous."  
  
"Ryo!" Kazu called, "Are you in there?"  
  
"Don't open it," Rika pleaded, "I can't let Kazu see me here."  
  
"He's not going to leave," Ryo sighed, "Go into my room, I'll try to handle this."  
  
"What if he comes inside your room?" Rika demanded, slipping in.  
  
"Not without my permission he won't," Ryo said grimly, "Anyways, would you rather stand out here in the open?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it." Rika disappeared in, closing the door.  
  
Ryo took a deep breath and opened the front door, "Hi Kazu, hi Kenta."  
  
"Hi!" both boys said enthusiastically.  
  
"Can we come in?" Kazu asked excitedly.  
  
"Um, sure," Ryo said nervously, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to show you my new battle technique!" Kazu exclaimed, "And Kenta has a defensive mode too, we want to see whose you think is better."  
  
*Great, this might actually take forever. I can't trap Rika inside my room forever. I've got to do something,* Ryo thought desolately.  
  
"When do you have to be home?" Ryo asked quickly.  
  
"Anytime," Kazu said, "We can over after going to Takato's house. Everyone's was there except for you and Rika."  
  
"Yeah, have you seen Rika?" Kenta chimed in.  
  
"N-No," Ryo stammered, thinking about their previous kissing.  
  
"Anyways, this card combined with this card will boost up the power and…" Kazu was saying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ugh," Rika said softly, "Kazu and Kenta will take forever and this is one of the only times I'll get to spend time with Ryo and I won't let them wreck it. There must be something I can do. Stupid idiots! They had to choose today to interrupt." Rika pondered for a moment, then she pulled out her cell phone from her backpack and dialled Ryo's number.  
  
"This better work, because I don't fancy being locked inside this room," Rika muttered as she heard the dial tone, "Answer Ryo!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The phone's ringing," Kenta observed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get it!" Ryo said, smiling falsely, "Hello?"  
  
"Ryo!" Rika hissed.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo's eyes widened, "What the hell-"  
  
"Sssh!" Rika hissed, "Listen carefully, pretend I'm Takato and I'm telling you to tell Kazu that he had an emergency meeting right know and he has to go."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I get it." Ryo put on a loud voice so Kazu and Kenta would hear as well, "Sure, Takato, I'll tell them that they have to come immediately, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Was that Takato?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said in a pretend wistful voice, "He said that he needs you two right now, so you'd better go."  
  
"Oh man," Kazu got up, "I guess if it's that important…"  
  
"Come on, it might be the Darkness," Kenta hurried out, "See you tomorrow Ryo."  
  
"Come with us," Kazu begged.  
  
"I can't," Ryo said, "I've gotta…do something."  
  
"Well bye!" Kazu and Kenta ran out.  
  
"Finally," Ryo sighed in relief, "Rika you can come out now. Rika?"  
  
Ryo opened the door to his room and saw Rika holding a jar with broken glass, "Rika?"  
  
Rika's face was sad as she turned to face him, "I broke it."  
  
Ryo took the jar from her hands and said firmly, "That's the past Rika, didn't we say we'd forget the past?"  
  
"But Ryo…" Rika protested sadly, "I can't. If you wanted to forget the past then why are you keeping the broken glass pieces?"  
  
Ryo eyed the shattered glass in the jar, the remains of his crystal Monodramon (everyone remember what I'm talking about?), "Good question, I guess I can't completely forget it either."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rika's voice trembled.  
  
Ryo stepped over and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay Rika, you're so much more important to me, okay? When are you going to realize that?"  
  
Rika huddled close to him and buried her face in his chest, "Oh Ryo…"  
  
Ryo hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words to her until Rika settled down.  
  
"Come on," Ryo said, taking Rika's hand, "Let's watch a video."  
  
Rika allowed Ryo to pull her into his living room. She knelt by Ryo as he flipped through his set of videos. "Not that! NO way Ryo! Don't even try that one!"  
  
After a lot of unless attempts Ryo fell back and sighed, "You're one difficult customer! What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Nothing romantic," Rika snapped, "Just because I like you and everything, doesn't mean that I'll agree with you."  
  
"I never said that," Ryo said, "But I don't have anything else that you might like to watch."  
  
"And how would you know what I like to watch?" Rika demanded, pushing Ryo aside and scanning through the videos herself, "Gosh, don't you have anything without any kissing and junk?!"  
  
"Have you ever seen a movie without any kissing and junk nowadays?" Ryo shot back, rubbing his shoulder, "Have you ever seen a movie at all?"  
  
"Very funny," Rika snapped, "Say that again and I'll hit you where it hurts. All these movies have romance at some point in the movie, I'd think that you actually like all this mush stuff."  
  
"That wasn't nice, I don't like that part. The movie doesn't focus on that, it focuses on the murder of-" Ryo started.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rika said, "I know that, but reason why that detective is doing the case because he loves that girls and blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Give me that," Ryo wrestled the tape from Rika and shoved it in the VCR, "If you don't want to watch it, then I will." He turned the TV on and stretched out on the sofa.  
  
Rika glared at him, "You're just so sick you know. If you don't need me around then I'll-"  
  
"Hey," Ryo protested, "I never said that-"  
  
"Just an assumption-" Rika shot back.  
  
"You're always assuming the worst-" Ryo cut in.  
  
"Because there's nothing else to assume-" Rika interrupted.  
  
Then both of them started talking at the same time and they both shut up at the same time.  
  
"Listen Rika," Ryo said, his blue eyes imploring into hers, "Just give things a chance, you never know, you might like it."  
  
Rika groaned, *How do I get myself into these things???? He drives me crazy!* "Fine!" Rika shouted, "You're so pathetic you know."  
  
"I know, I know, pathetic," Ryo responded with a grin, "And dumb and stupid and disgusting-"  
  
Rika shoved him over and sat down beside him, "Shut up. Did I mention annoying?"  
  
"A million times at least," Ryo said, smiling as Rika gave him another shove. "Hey want me to get us something to eat?"  
  
"Fine," Rika said, "Not something gross okay?"  
  
"How can food be gross?" Ryo asked in puzzlement.  
  
"You're a guy," Rika said, "You wouldn't believe what I've seen at Kazu's house. It's a regular pigpen... I'll just come with you to make sure that you won't get me something strange."  
  
"Actually," Ryo said, blocking her way to his kitchen, "You don't really want to see my kitchen. It's kinda messy."  
  
"I figured that," Rika said, "Boys are normally a mess, besides Henry that is, he's neater than a pin. Don't worry, I've seen it all at Kazu's house."  
  
"You really don't want to-" Ryo argued.  
  
"Chill," Rika pushed Ryo aside and pushed the door opened, ignoring Ryo's protests. When she saw the inside, Rika swore loudly.  
  
"I told you," Ryo said, a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"How can you live in this junkyard?!" Rika exclaimed, "I thought I've seen it all at Kazu's place, but you're even worse!"  
  
"My parents aren't home that often," Ryo explained, blushing, "I don't really like cleaning up. I normally only clean the house when my parents are due to come home..."  
  
Rika shook her head in wonder, "No kidding, this is the messiest place I've ever seen in my entire life! I'm amazed that you can find anything here."  
  
"I told you," Ryo said, "I don't clean up and I hardly go in the kitchen except to get food." There were dirty dishes and other stuff around the kitchen. The counter was messy and there were other indescribable things lying around.  
  
"You're disgusting," Rika said in distaste, "You haven't got a few minutes to clean up after each meal? If you had done that then you wouldn't have to do a annual huge cleanup each time your parents come back. Now I don't think I want anything to eat."  
  
"Relax," Ryo said, pushing Rika outside, "I'll find you something suitable."  
  
"I don't think I want to know what's behind those cabinets." Rika shuddered.  
  
"No, you don't," Ryo said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Rika shook her head, *What a headache! I wonder if he washes his clothes or vacuums the house at all.*  
  
Rika heard the microwave go on and off and there was a crash. "Ryo! Is everything okay in there?!"  
  
"Fine," Ryo called back, sounding flustered, "I just had a clumsy moment. I'll be out in the a minute."  
  
"Take your time," Rika replied, "And don't smash anything to smithereens! Boys!" Rika sat down on the sofa and sighed, she was glad that Kazu and Kenta were gone. They were such ridiculous fools, they could've ruined her day completely.  
  
"Hey Rika, when are we presenting our project?" Ryo asked, coming out with some popcorn and Pepsi.  
  
Rika took a pop from him, "The following Monday."  
  
"Really?!" Ryo gasped, almost dropping the bowl of popcorn if Rika hadn't rescued it from his grasp. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Rika shot him a strange look, "I thought I did. But who really cares, you go up there and speak. The end."  
  
Ryo sat down grimly, "That's not how I see it. I have to memorize a speech or something otherwise I'll forget what to say."  
  
"Oh come on," Rika said, "It's just a presentation, we go up and talk about the whole damn country. Relax Ryo, if I can do it you can."  
  
"See? That's what I mean, I can't do everything that you can," Ryo said, "I'll write a essay tomorrow, I have to be prepared."  
  
"Suit yourself," Rika shrugged, "Now how do you turn this movie on?"  
  
Ryo took the control from her and hit a few buttons. The movie jumped on (God knows what movie Rika would watch with Ryo!).  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The movie lasted two hours and close to the last parts there were some intense kissing.  
  
"Ugh!" Rika grabbed the control and fast forward it.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo said, trying to grab the control, "This is important!"  
  
"What? The kissing?!" Rika demanded, keeping the control out of Ryo's reach while still forwarding it.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo yelled, "No, the stuff they're talking about!"  
  
"Man, this forwarding is so slow. They're talking about how much they love each other," Rika snapped, "That's nothing I want to hear!"  
  
"Give me that," Ryo made a mad lunge for the control, "They talking about their plan to lure the criminal. Give me that!"  
  
"Ryo!" Rika exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and held down her other arm.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ryo said, breathless, "Now give that."  
  
Rika suddenly giggled and pulled away, laughing, her violet eyes sparkling. Rika was actually having fun, and over the fight for a remote control!  
  
"Rika! Stop it!" Ryo ordered as both of them wrestled for the remote. He managed to reach high enough and press the Play button, resuming the video. "Great, just great. Now where are we?"  
  
They're still kissing," Rika wailed, trying to grab the remote from Ryo, "Ryo, skip this part! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sssh!" Ryo hissed, "I want to hear this."  
  
Rika ignored him and yanked the remote. Ryo almost fell on top of Rika if he hadn't caught his balance.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo groaned, finally tossing the remote across the room.  
  
Rika winced when she heard a crash, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"No reason," Ryo said grinning, trapping Rika between his arms. Rika backed against the arm of the sofa, laughing.  
  
Ryo leaned down and kissed her warmly, Rika giggled and closed her eyes, her arms wounding around his neck.  
  
"Mmm...Ryo..." Rika murmured taking in the sweet kiss between both of them. Ryo gently trailed his lips down her neck. Rika moaned in delicious pleasure, opening her eyes and watching the TV as one guy was getting blasted. "That feels good Ryo..."  
  
Ryo grinned slightly, his cerulean blue eyes gazing deep into Rika's lavender ones. "This is much better than watching TV."  
  
Rika giggled, "No kidding." She closed her eyes, ignoring the TV as Ryo kissed her on the lips again. She was in pure heaven, feeling Ryo's strong arms tightly around her body...  
  
RING!!!!!!  
  
Rika and Ryo both jumped in shock. Ryo swore loudly, getting up. He glanced at the caller ID, "Ugh, it's Kazu."  
  
"Don't you dare answer it Ryo." Rika said, "I'll break your phone before you do. Kazu will never shut up if you get him started. Get away from that phone."  
  
"They probably got confused over our little trick," Ryo said, picking up the receiver and putting in back down with a satisfied click. "Now why would I talk to Kazu now?" Ryo asked, smiling suggestively, "I've got more important things to do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is much better than spending the day in the modeling office." Rika said, "That's a total bore." Rika and Ryo went out for dinner and now they were hanging downtown.  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun," Ryo said, "Now what do you want to do?"  
  
"I think…let's go to the arcade and blast a few aliens," Rika suggested, she was in too good of a mood to snap.  
  
"Okay," Ryo said, following her to the arcade. Inside Rika and Ryo challenged each other and blasted away. The two of them had quite a time until…  
  
"I think that the ending sucked," Kazu's voice came in.  
  
Rika swore, "I know that annoying voice, it's Kazu!"  
  
"And Kenta and Takato and Juri," Ryo added, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Ryo, get out of here," Rika ordered, "I can take care of them easily. Now go! In the boys washroom or something."  
  
"But Rika!" Ryo protested, "I can-"  
  
"NO! You're too nice to them," Rika shoved Ryo away and prepared to look busy when the other Tamers came her way.  
  
"Rika!" Juri exclaimed, clinging on to Takato's arm, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I would ask you the same question," Rika said, shaking her head at the sight of her and Takato. She was glad she didn't do anything like that. As much as she like Ryo, she would never kiss or cling onto him in public, besides, she was sure that Ryo wouldn't like it either.  
  
"Oh, Kazu and Takato are having a little competition," Juri explained.  
  
Rika swore softly, if Takato and Kazu were racing cars or something they might be here the whole night. "Where's Henry anyways?"  
  
"Home, with his sister," Kenta piped in, "Is Ryo here?"  
  
"Why would that annoying so-called Tamer be here with me?" Rika demanded, Kenta was so clueless sometimes that he was always nearly right. He just was too dimwitted to know it.  
  
"Hey Ryo said that Takato called me," Kazu said, "But he never. I asked Takato and we were all really puzzled. Henry said that it was trick."  
  
Rika was actually glad Henry wasn't here, he knew her all too well and was sure to be able to get to the bottom of things. "And why are you telling me this? It's not like I want to know."  
  
"O-kay Ice Queen," Kazu retorted, "Next time tell me sooner. Come on Takato, bring it on!"  
  
"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" Rika demanded, losing her patience rapidly. She was going to spend every minute possible with Ryo and these baboons were screwing things up!  
  
"You don't own this place you know," Kazu said haughtily.  
  
"We're racing," Takato answered in a politer tone, "To see whose faster."  
  
"God, that's so childish," Rika groaned, "Both of you race, it's obvious that Takato's going to win. He's got some brains and good control, Kazu, you've got…well nothing."  
  
"Hey!" Kazu snapped, "Get outta here!"  
  
*Takato's definitely going to win…hey…Takato…that's it!* Rika thought excitedly. "Hey, Gogglehead, if you win, actually I'll play whoever wins! And whoever loses to me gets to take it outside!"  
  
Takato paled slightly, not wanting to get socked. Kazu bit his lip, debating the situation.  
  
"Come on guys," Kenta yanked Kazu by the sleeve, "Don't steam her, let's get outta here before she decides to spaz on us. I don't want to break any bones tonight, let's come back later."  
  
With that, Kenta, Kazu, and Takato left with Juri waving a meek goodbye.  
  
Rika sighed in relief, "Hey Ryo!"  
  
Ryo slipped out, grinning, "I'll race you, and if you win we can take it outside."  
  
"Ryo!" Rika wailed, "Come on, let's get outta here before the rest of them come back." Rika snatched Ryo's arms and dragged him off.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo protested as the two of them went off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's the first chapter, don't worry if that was dull, things will spice up soon. It was kind of mushy and you know…sorry… Well, until then, review ^_^ 


	3. Secrets and Training

Chapter 3: Secrets and Training  
  
"That's the culture of France," Takato finished as he and Juri sat down.  
  
Everyone in the Socials class clapped and cheered. Juri was popular, that's why, she was sweet and nice and kind…  
  
Rika yawned, sighing, her teacher had chosen everyone to present randomly and she and Ryo were going last. Ryo was immediately happy about that, but Rika thought differently.  
  
"Next, Kazu and Kenta," the teacher announced.  
  
"Kazu's not finished," Kenta whined, "But I did my part."  
  
"Kenta!" Kazu snapped.  
  
"The idea of the project was to work independently as well as cooperatively with your partner," the teacher said, "Next."  
  
Rika stifled another yawn, boy was she so bored. Ryo was restless and nervous beside her.  
  
"Would you settle down?" Rika hissed, slapping Ryo lightly.  
  
"Ow, I'm so nervous, it's been a while since I gave a speech," Ryo muttered.  
  
"Chill out," Rika snapped as the next two presenters came up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That was a good presentation," Juri said to Rika at lunch.  
  
"Thanks, I am the one who made it," Rika said, grinning at Ryo slyly.  
  
Ryo winked in return, his blue eyes sparkling, he was a lot comfortable now that the presentation was over.  
  
Takato and Kazu just came in and sat down across from Rika.  
  
"Hey Ryo," Kazu said, ignoring Rika, "Aren't you glad that the project's done so you won't have to work with Rika anymore?"  
  
"It's wasn't that bad," Ryo said, concentrating on his notes. Rika caught a glimmer of anger in his eyes and closed her mouth.  
  
"Hey Ryo," Kenta said, "Remember how you told me and Kazu that Takato called for us. Well, he said that he never did."  
  
"Yeah," Takato said, "I never called you Ryo. Henry, Juri and I were playing Monopoly."  
  
"It was sort of strange," Henry said thoughtfully, "It might have been a prank."  
  
"It wasn't us," Takato snorted, "I was winning and then Kazu showed up."  
  
"Hey chumley," Kazu chimed in, "It wasn't me or Kenta, we were perfectly happy, we were going to show Ryo our combos."  
  
"It wasn't me," Ryo stammered, "I was…uh…um…ecstatic to see what…uh…Kazu and Kenta came up with." Rika stifled a giggle, both she and Ryo were immensely glad to get rid of the two other guys.  
  
"That's leaves you," Kenta said nervously to Rika, he looked as if he would take back his words if he could at Rika's glare.  
  
"Yeah, Rika," Kazu said, "Was it you?"  
  
"What!" Rika shouted, "It wasn't me. Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well, I can't say you've been normal since you came back," Henry said, "You're a little fidgety, and jumpy, and nervous."  
  
Rika stared at Henry in astonishment, "You're accusing me?"  
  
"No…well…you've been away a lot. If I haven't known better, I would've said that you were ignoring me on purpose," Henry said in an equally hurt voice.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Rika said, "I couldn't have known that Kazu and Kenta were at his house, I'd have to be there, and that'd be the absolutely last place where I'd want to be."  
  
Everyone shrugged and let it pass. Kazu blabbed on endlessly while Takato and Juri chatted, Rika and Ryo both sighed and let the day pass on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can teach you any night," Ryo said.  
  
Rika and Ryo were at the park and trying to set up a good time so Rika could get some assistance with her longbow.  
  
"Yeah, well unfortunately I'm not as free as you are," Rika said dryly, sitting on the swing sullenly.  
  
"Well, any night," Ryo persisted, "Your choice."  
  
Rika thought about it, "Well, not tonight, Mom and Grandma are both home. Tomorrow night is booked, we have a meeting. The day after, Grandma will never let me out without asking. Hey, how about Friday night? My mom's boyfriend is coming over for, ugh, dinner. Mom will be so wrapped up that she won't notice me and Grandma's always busy when we have a guest. I can take a slip, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Ryo said, "Sounds great to me."  
  
"You know, this is really driving me crazy." Rika said, standing up.  
  
"Me too," Ryo agreed, smiling at her, "But that's just life now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rika dear," Ms.Nonaka gushed, "Come meet my boyfriend."  
  
Rika groaned and quickly hopped inside her room, slamming the door angrily. *Who does Mom think she is? She's not supposed to have a boyfriend, how old does she think she is? All her boyfriends are bigger losers than Kazu is.*  
  
"Rika!" Ms.Nonaka's sweet voice rang up.  
  
Rika heard a silence and some giggles and laughter, "Great now she's practicing mouth-to-mouth with him." Rika peeked out and indeed, they were kissing. Rika studied her mom's new boyfriend and made a face, it was the same guy that tried to take photos of her in that disgusting dress. Then Ryo came along, busted the electricity, and rescued her.  
  
"Rika, don't you think you should say hello?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Why bother?" Rika asked, sneering, "They're sooo wrapped up in each other. Anyways, tonight, after dinner I'm going to slip out to the park to meet Ryo. You want to come?"  
  
"So you have a date too?" Renamon inquired, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"It's not a date," Rika protested, feeling herself go red, "It's more like a..um...uh...I don't know! It's not a date."  
  
"If you say so," Renamon replied, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well Ryo's going to help me with my longbow firing," Rika said, "We are going to the Digital World soon."  
  
"Maybe I will tag along," Renamon said, "Unless I plan on spending to night chasing Lopmon and Terriermon around."  
  
"Sure," Rika said with a laugh, "Now I have a problem and it's Henry."  
  
"Henry is very observing," Renamon said, "But, I must say, with the way you've been acting. I'm surprised no one else noticed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rika groaned softly as she sat at the dinner table, watching her mom and her boyfriend flirt and talk. Rika poked at her dinner, she didn't have much of a appetite. After taking a few bites, Rika excused herself, rather stiffly, and fled out of the house.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Renamon inquired, appearing beside Rika.  
  
"Not really," Rika answered, "If I do get hungry, I'll just drag Ryo off to get a bite to eat."  
  
"And what if you run into the other Tamers?" Renamon asked.  
  
"I'll say Ryo's stalking me," Rika joked, "But let's not think about that, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Rika and Renamon walked to the park, it was deserted and kind of dark. The two strolled into a shaded area, intent on not being seen.  
  
"No one comes here after dark," Rika said, "I wonder how Ryo plans on teaching me."  
  
"I'm sure he'll think of something," Renamon said dryly, a hint of amusement in her eyes, "I'm going to tour the city, I'll be back later. Have fun."  
  
"You too," Rika said in an equally dry tone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a half an hour, Ryo still hadn't showed up. Rika was getting mad and steamed. "Where the hell is that jerk? He better had not stood me up because-"  
  
"Rika!" Ryo called, dashing towards her.  
  
Rika stared, there was Ryo all right, cute and handsome. "Where were you?" Rika demanded angrily. She would've whacked him with her longbow, but she was afraid the wood would be fragile enough to snap.  
  
Ryo held his hands up in a gesture of peace, he was too out of breath to speak. His hair was a mess and he looked as if he had just thrown his jacket on.  
  
"Did you just wake up?" Rika asked, she still sounded angry, but on the other hand, Ryo looked so cute.  
  
Ryo shook his head, "No...I...just came...out! Kazu...and Kenta...dropped by..." Ryo sank on the ground, lying on the grass, "Phew!"  
  
"What, Kazu and Kenta?" Rika asked, sitting down beside Ryo, her anger dissolving.  
  
"Yeah, I was coming out and then Kazu and Kenta dropped by and wanted to show me what they didn't finish on Saturday." Ryo explained, draping his arm around Rika's shoulders. "I couldn't make them leave and I couldn't tell them that I was meeting you."  
  
"No kidding," Rika said, giving Ryo was friendly push. She smiled, "It's a good thing you didn't tell them, or I would've killed you."  
  
Ryo grinned, his blue eyes glittering maliciously, "I was afraid you would've left."  
  
"I was considering it," Rika teased, sighing in content as Ryo slipped his arms tightly around her waist, "I thought you stood me up."  
  
"Not a chance," Ryo replied in a low voice, looking deep into Rika's violet eyes.  
  
Rika sighed in pleasure .as Ryo leaned in and kissed her, forgetting all her troubles. After a while Rika pushed Ryo away, "Quit it, you're supposed to be helping me with my longbow."  
  
"I will, I will," Ryo said, laughing, "All right. Let's get down to business."  
  
Rika took out her longbow and quiver, "I'm not even sure how to hold this thing, I was going to hit you with this, but I decided that you might break it."  
  
"Hey!" Ryo protested, taking the quiver and strapping it around Rika, "Wear this like this." Rika stood still as Ryo fastened the belt. "How's that?"  
  
"Okay," Rika replied, "I just thought of something, what will I say when the others ask me where I got this?"  
  
"We'll cross that river when we get to it," Ryo replied, grinning, "Now stop worrying. Take an arrow and put it in."  
  
Rika slipped the arrow in and pulled it back unsteadily.  
  
"Hey, relax," Ryo said, trying not to laugh, "Don't jerk the poor thing around."  
  
Rika glared at Ryo, "Ryo Akiyama, you better not be laughing at me or when I learn how to shoot this thing right I'll be sure to save you an arrow."  
  
"Sorry," Ryo said, trying to keep a straight face. He slipped one arm around her waist and steadied her arm with his other hand, "Don't move it, steady now. Okay, now focus on that tree ahead and when you let go try to aim for the centre."  
  
Rika bit her lip nervously and released the arrow. It whizzed along and hit the tree on the side.  
  
"That's pretty good for the first time," Ryo praised, keeping his steady hold on her wrist, "Let's try again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a while………………………  
  
"I'll run out of arrows," Rika protested, "Before I even enter the battle field."  
  
Ryo burst into laughter, "No you won't, the Ancient Magic keeps your arrows abundant."  
  
Rika smacked Ryo on the head, "Well, now you tell me! Thanks a whole bunch! I don't know anything about this Ancient Magic stuff, okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Ryo said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing his head, "Sorry. Let's keep practicing."  
  
"I can't see anymore," Rika complained, "We need a light or something."  
  
Ryo flipped his backpack open, "Luckily for us I'm always prepared." He took out a lantern and lit it carefully.  
  
"Ryo, you're so old-fashioned," Rika teased, "Who uses a lantern these days?"  
  
"Hey, it came in handy in the Digital World, my flashlights all burned out," Ryo said, "Besides, if I put out a flashlight it can't light the whole area."  
  
"And of course, you're always right," Rika added, smiling.  
  
"That's right," Ryo said, grinning back, "You'd better believe it."  
  
"Oh I don't believe you!" Rika shouted, laughing, pushing Ryo back, "You are so fake!"  
  
"Come on, Rika," Ryo pleaded, "I have a few day to teach you before we tackle the Digital World, can't you stay still and listen?"  
  
"What about you?" Rika demanded, "Everytime you get close to me you just have to kiss me."  
  
"Very funny," Ryo retorted, blushing furiously, "Excuse me for ruining your concentration."  
  
Rika made a face at Ryo and fired again, this time the arrow hit the mark without any assistance.  
  
"Bingo!" Rika exclaimed, "How's that?"  
  
"You're great actually," Ryo said, "I've never seen anyone learn so fast. You're as good as me with my sword."  
  
"Oooh, did Ryo Akiyama just give someone besides himself a compliment?" Rika teased.  
  
"Very funny," Ryo said dryly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo helped Rika practice until it was almost eleven, Rika had improved drastically and was totally an expert.  
  
"I'll beat," Ryo said, "I have no energy left."  
  
Rika laughed, sitting down and ignoring the mess of arrows she made, "I don't know how to thank you Ryo, I don't think that I could've done this alone."  
  
Ryo sat up, grinning slyly, "I can think of a way. Easy." Ryo leaned over and kissed her warmly, slipping his arms tightly around her. Rika giggled softly, melting under the passion. They were locked under the same kiss for a long time until  
  
They both heard someone come up.  
  
"Holy cow!" the voice exclaimed, "Rika what are you doing?"  
  
Rika and Ryo both gasped and broke off their kiss, they jumped about a foot apart.  
  
Rika saw Henry, his face a picture of disbelief, "Hen-Henry, I-I can explain."  
  
Ryo sighed in relief, "Oh, it's only you."  
  
Henry sat down, "Good, an explanation is definitely necessary."  
  
"What you saw wasn't that important," Rika said quickly, "Ryo and I were just fooling around, well, actually we were together since we returned from England. It was just an accident, I never meant to lie and sneak behind your back, it's just that-"  
  
Henry waved his hand in the air, interrupting her, "Not that, the arrows, what's up with all that?"  
  
Rika and Ryo both sweatdropped, they had both thought that Henry was indicating their kissing. *It figures that Henry would notice the violence first than our kissing,* Rika thought, shaking her head.  
  
Ryo and Rika both took turns telling their story with Henry listening.  
  
"So you two have been meeting each other all over the place so Kazu and the other guys wouldn't find out?" Henry demanded. "I knew you were the ones who set up Takato's phone call. Why don't you just tell us?"  
  
"Kazu will never stop making fun of me," Rika rolled her eyes, "And I'm warning you Henry Wong, you had better not tell anyone or I will kill you."  
  
"I won't, I won't," Henry said, "But you do know that they'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"Later is good," Rika said with Ryo's approval.  
  
"I'm still not sure about the weapon," Henry said strainly, "I mean, it's not safe."  
  
"It's perfectly safe," Ryo put in, "You should've seen Rika, she was amazing."  
  
Henry didn't look too happy about that, he just crossed his arms, "You're not actually going to use that against the Darkness are you?"  
  
"Why not?" Ryo asked, swinging his sword expertly while Henry backed away, frowning. Ryo twirled his sword around and caught it back, grinning at Rika.  
  
"Show off," Rika smirked, feeling her heart flutter a little.  
  
"I wasn't asking you," Henry said in an annoyed voice, "Rika, take this seriously!"  
  
Rika sighed, "I am! But I want to keep this weapon, then I can actually help Renamon instead of cheering on her like Juri and Gogglehead."  
  
"You could get killed," Henry protested.  
  
"I won't," Rika said indignantly, "Who do you think I am? Juri? I've been practicing all night! Even ask Ryo, I can ace this thing!"  
  
"I'm not going to ask Ryo," Henry shot back, "He'll probably just agree so you two can kiss later!"  
  
Ryo blushed, "Hey!"  
  
"Henry Wong, don't you dare say that!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
Henry looked sulky, "This isn't safe, why won't you two listen to me for once?!"  
  
"We always do," Ryo said, "But this is our fight too, not just our Digimon's."  
  
"Besides," Rika added, "We'll be really careful, honest."  
  
"It doesn't look like that I can do anything to stop you two," Henry muttered, "But keep your promises. And where did you get that weapon anyways?"  
  
"Ryo gave it to me…for my birthday," Rika said softly, blushing a bit.  
  
"You know, the others never knew," Henry said.  
  
"I don't care," Rika said, "It was still the best birthday that I could ever get."  
  
Henry gave both of them the LOOK that they both knew so well, "What are you going to tell the others?"  
  
"Nothing!" Ryo said in an alarmed voice.  
  
"What?!" Henry gasped, "You two are going to go around behind their backs? They'll find out about the weapons next time you use'em."  
  
"Henry," Rika snapped, "If you have a girlfriend would you let the whole world know?"  
  
"I don't know," Henry said bluntly, "Considering that I don't have a girlfriend. Even though, it's still not the whole world, just us Tamers."  
  
"Yeah, considering that Kazu had the world's biggest mouth, the universe should know in about 5 seconds flat." Rika said in the utmost sarcastic voice.  
  
"Besides," Ryo added, "We don't want this to effect anyone else, it's just between me and Rika. It's not their problem."  
  
Henry didn't look very happy, "I guess, that's the way you want it. I won't open my mouth as along as you don't drag me into one of your plans of action. You're sure lucky Terriermon decided to stay home and rescue Lopmon in case Suzy wanted to dress them up."  
  
"Just pretend that you didn't see anything," Rika said nervously, wondering if Henry will remember to shut up.  
  
"Yeah right, this is just great. I caught Takato and Juri kissing, now I caught you two. Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time? I'll have that image stuck in my mind for at least a month," Henry slipped away, "See you later guys, it's kinda late, shouldn't you been getting home?"  
  
Rika swore, "Oh man, I totally forgot to get home in time, what if Mom finds out I'm missing?"  
  
Ryo put his arms around her shoulders, "Don't worry, let's hurry."  
  
The two rushed to Rika's house and much to their relief the living room light was still on, that meant company was still there.  
  
Ryo gently gave Rika a shove, "Go on."  
  
Rika was staring at the shadows, "Oh no Ryo, it's their time of making out."  
  
Ryo snatched Rika's arm and yanked her away, "Well don't watch!"  
  
"I don't want to go in there," Rika said stubbornly, "Mom's going to squeal and giggle and it's so gross."  
  
Ryo grinned at her, "You kissed me."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Rika snapped, glaring at the arrogant boy beside her, "You have some nerve Ryo! It's different, they kiss for hours and hours, and they French kiss! I hate that, especially if they keep their hands going everywhere." Rika shivered.  
  
"Well, then, come on," Ryo said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rika asked in disbelief.  
  
"To my house," Ryo replied simply, "You can spend the night."  
  
"But," Rika said hesitatedly, "What will my mom or grandma say if they found out?"  
  
Ryo grabbed her hand, grinning wickedly, "Do you really care? Come on!" He pulled Rika away with her protesting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rika, would you please stay awake?" Takato demanded, he looked ticked.  
  
Rika groaned, she had trouble keeping her eyes open after last night. After she and Ryo went to his house, the two had shot a few aliens on Ryo's computer, putting their bedtime to about three in the morning. *Oh man, Gogglehead sounds as boring as my Science teacher.*  
  
Ryo caught her eye and grinned slyly. Rika made a face at him, Ryo hadn't changed a bit and in a way she was glad. He was still annoying, adventurous, and…attractive. Ryo was staring into space, he was sooo bored.  
  
Henry was still uncomfortable with the whole secret thing, but he was still pretty cool with it.  
  
"Hello!" Takato shouted, losing his patience and getting everyone's attention, "Would you guys listen?!"  
  
"Takato," Juri said sweetly, "Calm down."  
  
"We'll listening Gogglehead," Rika stifled a yawn, "Keep your goggles on, would you hurry up? This is a major bore."  
  
Takato looked upset, "Usually both of you are so into this, why now?"  
  
"Listen Gogglebrain," Rika snarled, giving a good impression of her old self, "If you don't want to get killed right now you had better not compare me to him!"  
  
Kazu was shuffling his cards, "Anyone up for a battle."  
  
"Would you guys all just listen to Takato?" Henry said in a loud voice, "This won't take very long if you guys all listen."  
  
"Okay," Takato said importantly, "First of all, we need to go back to the Digital World-"  
  
"I've got a comment, oh-boss-of-the-world," Rika sneered sarcastically, "When we go there, can we stay for a couple days, not just a couple of hours."  
  
"Rika's got a point," Ryo put in, "Everytime we go, we'll only accomplish so little if we don't keep at it. The Darkness will heal its troops by the time we return, what good will that do? We'll never defeat him in two hours."  
  
"But what will we tell our parents?" Henry asked, "Dad won't be happy."  
  
"We can get Terriermon and Lopmon to go tell them," Suzy said happily.  
  
"No, not a good idea," Henry shook his head.  
  
"Tell them you're going camping on a school trip," Rika said, laughing. When she returned in the morning her mom had given her such a yell it was almost funny.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Juri said.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Henry echoed, "Only my parents would never fall for it."  
  
Ryo folded his arms behind his head, "Only I don't have to worry 'cause my parents aren't here."  
  
"I can get away with it," Kazu said, "My parents are cruising down to Hawaii tomorrow, they say they need break. Why do they get a break, I'm the one who goes to school and does work."  
  
"Yeah?" Rika snorted, "With a son like you anybody would need a break, I'll bet the only time you shut up is when you sleep."  
  
"Actually," Guardramon said, "He even talks in his sleep."  
  
"Ugh!" Rika made a face, "Just find a way, people. We're going right after school this Friday. Christmas vacation starts then, it'll be perfect. Make up some excuse! For God's sake people!"  
  
"Wait," Ryo said, "I have something to say." Following that, Ryo told them the whole story about the Ancient Magic.  
  
"Whoa…" Kazu breathed, "How cool is that? This is great, I need a weapon now!"  
  
"Give me a total break!" Rika laughed cruelly, "What an idiot!"  
  
"I have a story to tell too," Lopmon said.  
  
"Really Lopmon?" Suzy asked, "How come you didn't tell me before? I love stories."  
  
"When I used to work for the Soveign," Lopmon started, "He told me something about the Ancient Monsters who were loyal servants of the Darkness. Those monsters trashed everything on his command, they included Orcs, Femirs, Ghosts, and many, many more. They destroyed many worlds for the Darkness. I think that the Orcs are them. Many years ago when all the DigiDestined ruled the Kingdoms and locked the monsters away, all was peaceful. But the day of destruction came and none was the same. It's terribly sad, everything was tried to restore the Kingdoms but all failed. No one is left, no one who remembers the terrible times, only the four Soveigns. That's how I knew this story, from them. Everyone else was killed and since the reborn-by-DigiEggs is failing, no one can be reborn. Primary Village is gone and those who die don't return, that's why no one knows about the Dark times."  
  
"Wait a minute," Rika said, "If no one knows about this history then how did you tell me Ryo?"  
  
"What?! He told you?!!!!!!" Kazu exclaimed, "And not me?!!!?!?!!"  
  
Rika swore, *Oh no, I forgot about not talking to Ryo…* "I…uh…" Rika stammered, "I blackmailed him into telling me."  
  
Kazu didn't look convinced and Takato and Juri looked confused.  
  
"Something's going on here," Takato announced.  
  
Rika thrusted her fist in Takato's face, "Hey Gogglehead, why don't you try to find out what it is?"  
  
Takato backed away, "Uh…that's okay…that won't be necessary…"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know anyways?" Kenta asked Ryo.  
  
"Cyberdramon told me," Ryo replied.  
  
"Then maybe Cyberdramon lived through the Dark times!" Kazu said excitedly.  
  
"No way," Ryo said, "I've never asked him who told him, but I will. I didn't think that it'd be important, I thought many people knew."  
  
"Hey, there's one more thing," Rika said calmly, taking out her longbow, "Don't freak if you see me with this."  
  
"What is it?!" Kenta jumped back nervously.  
  
"You have a weapon!" Kazu yelled, "No fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Where did you get it?" Takato asked over Kazu's wailing.  
  
"Did Ryo give it to you?" Kenta asked timidly.  
  
"NO!" Rika snapped. *How does Kenta guess so correctly? But he's so unsure of his own answers.*  
  
"Renamon did. Now I'm going home, so I'll see you all next week, be sure to come prepared, we'll be on the road!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanx for all your opinions on who should get weapons. Despite it all, I decided to give all the Tamers weapons so there'll be more action. I understand that most of you want Ryo and Rika to stand out, so I'll figure something special for them only. So Henry's the first one to find out, who will be next? I know the Tamers aren't dense, and that they'll figure it out soon. But some things go on behind our backs and we don't even know, beware… ^_~. Oh, please review and be sure to specify if you don't understand something. 


	4. Meeting Their Match

            PLEASE!  Answer my questions at the end of the chapter in your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE!  Thanx ^_^

****

**Chapter 4: Meeting Their Match**

"Are we all ready?" Takato asked.

"Actually Gogglehead, I've been ready for a week!" Rika snapped, "Just hurry up and use the com device.  Whose idea was it that you should keep the device?"

"Well, we all voted and-" Takato said nervously.

"Never mind!" Rika shouted, she was itching to try out her longbow.  Especially since all the training she had done with Ryo, but everyone had different schedules and it was getting hard to find a day where they were all free.

"We're still waiting for Ryo and Kazu," Henry reminded her patiently.

Rika sighed, Henry had been nice enough to keep his mouth shut about both her relationship with Ryo and the weapons.  Rika knew he wasn't comfortable with the weapons and that she would eventually have to show it to the others, but she wanted to delay it as long as possible.

"Where is Ryo!" Rika muttered, "Don't tell me he isn't coming."

"There they are," Juri said happily.

Kazu was talking non-stop to Ryo who was shaking his head.  "Hey guys," Kazu called.

"Come on!" Rika yelled, "We're waiting for you!"

"Okay, okay," Kazu said in a careless voice.

"Takato, hurry up and let us in before they start another fight," Kenta said quickly.  Takato nodded in agreement and activated the device, within seconds the Tamers were back in the Digital World.

"Renamon!" Rika called as the yellow fox Digimon suddenly appeared beside her, "How ya doing?"

"Fine," Renamon said.

"Renamon," Henry said in a horrified voice, "Have you been fighting?  Why are you all bruised?"

Rika rolled her eyes, typical Henry to worry about fighting.

Just some scratches," Renamon said calmly, "I've been practicing fighting with Monodramon."

Ryo laughed as Monodramon leaped onto him, "Hey!  Ow!  Monodramon!"

"Why were you fighting?" Henry asked, sounding upset,

"Never mind Henry," Rika said impatiently, "Let's go and find the enemy.  That's the whole point so let's not dawdle."

"Lots of Orcs are coming this way," Renamon said with Monodramon agreeing with frantic nods.

"Oh no," Takato said, "Let's go that way then."

Rika snatched Takato by the shirt, "Are you crazy?  We're going to face them, strong and ready, no more running away for me!"

Ryo calmly pulled Takato, who was choking slightly, away from Rika, "Chill, let's not get overexcited."

"I'm going to go!" Rika announced, "You guys go your own way!"  Rika ran off with Renamon close behind.

"Oh man," Ryo said, dropping Takato, "I've created a monster!  Rika!  Wait for me, let's go Monodramon!"  Ryo dashed off.

"Oakey, dokey," Monodramon said.

Henry frowned, "Oh, why are they so violent?"  
"Well, I'm not going to let Rika take all the credit," Kazu said, "This is my chance to show Ryo what a great Tamer I am!"  Kazu and Guardramon ran off.

Oh no," Juri said, "They're going to get creamed."

"And whipped," Kenta added in a small voice.

"Well, I guess we've got to go!" Takato said, "Come on guys, they are our friends."

Henry sighed and pulled Suzy along, "This is a disaster."  
Rika stopped when she saw a band of Orcs charging down towards her.  She slipped on her quiver and held her longbow confidently.

"You sure you know how to use that?" Renamon inquired.

"Positive, you would too if you've seen the training I've done," Rika said, "All right, who wants some?!"  Rika fired an arrow and watched as it pierced through one Orc.

"Rika, you can't keep firing arrows singlely," Renamon said, "Even if you don't run out of them.  Those Orcs will reach you before you can kill all the front ranks."

"That's why I'm here," Ryo teased, jumping beside Rika.

"Oh please, my hero," Rika said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  "Don't worry Renamon, Ryo and I have already considered that problem.  We know exactly what to do."

"Oh?  And what about the others?" Renamon inquired.

"They can eat our dust!" Ryo said energetically, slashing a rows of Orcs.

Renamon shrugged, "As you wish.  Diamond Storm!"

"Hey Ryo!" Kazu yelled, "Want some help?  Me and Guardramon are right behind you!  We'll watch your back."

"Who'll watch your back?" Rika snapped, "Get lost Kazu, you'll get creamed."

"Thank you Kazu," Ryo said politely, "But that's not necessary."

"Rika!" Juri screamed, "Watch out!"

Rika gasped and turned quickly as an ugly monster bigger than an Orc and holding an ax smashed it down at her.

"Rika!" Henry shouted.

Ryo shot over, tackling Rika out of the way so that the ugly brute swung his ax in midair.

"You okay?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Rika breathed, "But what is that thing?"

"It's ugly," Ryo said grimly, "Hey, listen, I'll distract that thing hand-to-hand and I want you to shoot that arrow of yours as good as possible."

Rika bit her lip nervously, "But I've never fired with one of us so close, what if I miss and hit you?"

Ryo briefly squeezed her hand when no one was looking, "You won't, you've gotten so good in such a short time.  Don't worry, I trust you."  Before Rika could protest, Ryo raced off.

Meanwhile the rest of the Tamers were easily destroying the waves of Orcs that kept appearing.

"This is boring," Kazu remarked, "This is too easy."

"You're not doing anything!" Henry exclaimed.

"That's why it's easy," Kazu said, "I thought I'd let Guardramon exercise, but I can take them on."

"What about that big thing?" Kenta said nervously.

"That's a Femir," Lopmon said, "It's another ancient monster."

"Let Rika take care of it," Kazu said, "Yo Ryo, come and help us."

Ryo ignored Kazu and locked weapons with the Femir, metal clanged metal.  Ryo knew that he was just biting his time now, the Femir was physically strong than he was, but who was smarter?  Ryo waited until the Femir almost pushed his sword to the ground, then in one swift movement he yanked his sword away.

The Femir stumbled in surprise as Ryo quickly sliced the ax head off of the handle.  The others gasped in shock as the ax head hit the ground.  Ryo would've stabbed the Femir right then and there, but it was too fast to hit.

Rika's hand shook as she released the arrow, it whizzed past Ryo and landed right in the Femir's eye.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeewwww!" Juri screamed, throwing her arms around Takato who look horrified.

Suzy started shivering in fear as Henry hugged her.  Even Kazu was silent and Kenta looked as if he was going to faint.

Ryo winced as the Femir gave an agonized wail and fell to the ground, he gave Rika thumb-ups.

Rika grinned back, she had finally mastered the longbow, it was perfect aiming.  But the others wasn't that happy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That was just sick Rika!" Takato shouted, "Why did you do that?  We're not here to do cold-blooded killing, we're here to save the Digital World and we can do it in a civilized manner!"

"It's okay Suzy," Henry said comfortingly, "It's okay."  Henry didn't look too happy either. 

"That was inappropriate," Kazu said haughtily, "You should lose that thing."

"Yeah," Kenta and Juri agreed.

Rika kept her mouth shut, it was bad enough that Henry was angry with her, but she didn't need mental abuse too.

*_I just save all of their stupid lives, and they scold me for it.  Remind me never to try and help them again.*_

Rika kept walking in the lead, ignoring the rest of the Tamers angry comments, "Renamon, do you think that it was wrong?"

"The kill?" Renamon asked, "If you didn't kill him, he would've killed us."

"I figured that," Rika said, "Then why is everyone so mad at me?  Good Lord!  Next time they can save themselves!"

"Momentai Henry, momentai," Terriermon said, "You don't want to make Rika mad."

"Poor Suzy, I wish she never had to see that!" Henry murmured.

"Takato," Guilmon said, "Maybe what Rika did was the best."

"I doubt it," Takato said angrily, he seemed to have changed a lot since Juri got scared.

"I doubt it," Rika mimicked in a huff, "We're not supposed to go soft, we're supposed to save this world, by any way possible."

"Rika?" a low voice said.

Rika glanced back and saw Ryo walking behind her, the rest of the Tamers still were a good distance behind.  But she still kept her voice down.  "What?"

Ryo looked apologetic, "I'm sorry I made you do that.  If I hadn't, you would still have your friends."

"It's not your fault," Rika muttered, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them!  Why should they tell me how to act and how to fight?  If it weren't for us, they'd be under that ax."

"Still..." Ryo said, his blue eyes filling with remorse.

"Hey, don't you dare feel that way.  I'll slap you outta it if I need to," Rika threatened, "I told you Ryo, it ain't your fault."

"Point taken," Ryo said cheerfully, "You still going to fight with me?"

"Wouldn't miss the chance," Rika said determinedly.

Renamon and Monodramon smiled at their Tamers, glad that they got along.

"Look up there!" MarineAngemon exclaimed frantically, "Up there!"

The Tamers looked up, a dark shape was flying in the sky, bringing with it dark storm clouds.

"It's the Darkness!" Kenta cried, completely freaking out.

"No it isn't," Takato said, "It's something else."

The shape landed in front of them, a cloak over his face, "You fools!  Don't you know you will never defeat the Darkness?  Nor me."

"Who are you??!!" Ryo demanded, drawing out his sword.

The shape snickered, "Don't be foolish little boy.  That toy can't stop me."

"We'll see what a toy this is," Ryo said dangerously.

"Ryo!" Rika hissed, reaching for his arm and pulling him back, at that time no one noticed them because of the shape's presence.

"I want something," the shape said, "And you will give it to me!  For I am Dark Vampire, loyal servant to the Darkness, the ultimate ruler of both worlds.  The shape opened his cape, laughing wickedly.

Juri screamed as bats flew out of Dark Vampire's cloak and screeched around them.  Henry covered his sister protectively, wincing at the bat scratches.

"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon said, scaring all the bats away.

"What do you want?" Kazu demanded.

"It's not what," Dark Vampire snickered, "It's who."  He was tall and wearing a black cloak.  His face was pale as snow and the blood red lips revealed two sharp fangs.

Rika shivered as Dark Vampire stared right at her, his cold eyes intent on her.  "Don't come near me."

"Don't resist, little girl," Dark Vampire sneered, "Make this easy and come with me."

Ryo stood defiantly in front of Rika, "Don't you dare come any closer."

Dark Vampire laughed, "Come my Femirs, keep the rest of these children busy while I take my prize."

An small army of about twenty Femirs, all holding axes, marched towards them.  All the Digimon tensed and got ready to fight.

"Attack!" Dark Vampire screamed, "Kill them!"

"Digi-Modify!" Rika, Takato, and Henry shouted, "Digivolution activate!"  The three rookies changed into their champion forms.

"Good luck Guardramon," Kazu said, running away to hide behind some rock structures.

"Juri, Takato, Henry, Suzy, Kenta," Leomon said, "Go to safety, we'll take care of these clowns."

The Tamers nodded and dashed away.

"Don't anger me little boy," Dark Vampire said the Ryo, "Step aside."

Rika took out her longbow, "Don't threaten him!  Leave us alone!"

"I have no use for him," Dark Vampire snapped, "It's you I want, so make this easy for all of us and come with me quietly.

"In your ugly dreams," Rika retorted, firing her arrow and hitting him on the shoulder.

Dark Vampire's face twisted into an ugly snarl, "You'll pay for that.  Dark Blast!"

"Ryo!" Rika gasped.

Ryo groaned and smashed backwards, slamming his shoulder on a nearby rock.  Ryo winced and groaned in pain.  Rika gasped and ran to him, "Ryo!  Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"My shoulder…aah…" Ryo winced in pain.

Rika saw that his shirt was ripped and his shoulder was bleeding, "Oh, this is all my fault."

Ryo reached up and gently caressed her cheek, "I'll be okay…don't you worry."

"Actually, I think she should start worrying," Dark Vampire snickered, "Because I intend on finishing this pathetic fool right now.  Dark Blast!"

Rika held on to Ryo's arm tightly, both of them preparing for the blow, but thankfully it didn't happen.

"Huh?" Ryo looked up and saw MarineAngemon dangling upside-down in front of him, smiling.

"Ohh!" Rika gasped, pulling away from Ryo, "Kenta!"

Kenta was adjusting his glasses, looking bewildered, "I think my glasses for fogging up, or maybe I need new ones because I cannot believe what I just saw."

"What are you doing here?" Rika snarled, she didn't know what was worse, being fried by that Dark Vampire freak or being seen with Ryo by stupid Kenta.

"Hey, it could be worse, you could be dead right now," Kenta pointed out.

"Yeah, dead from embarrassment," Rika growled, helping Ryo up.  Ryo was wincing, his face twisted in pain.  Rika took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from Ryo's forehead, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ryo gasped, "I'll be okay."

"What about this thing?" Kenta asked nervously, forgetting about the new couple he discovered.

"You humans will pay!" Dark Vampire thundered, "Give the girl to me!"

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed, "We have to biomerge!"

"As you wish," Renamon said.

Together they biomerged into Sakuyamon and attacked Dark Vampire viciously, driving him back.

Dark Vampire sneered, "Fine, play it the hard way.  I'll be back, and next time the boy shall die."  He disappeared into thin air.

Rika and Renamon disengaged themselves.  "What does he want?" Rika asked bad-temperedly, "I hate that thing.  He's so confident, so sure of himself, so freaky."

Ryo struggled up, holding his shoulder, "He wants something, he's not going to stop if he doesn't get it."

"What's going on?" Kenta asked, "I may be paranoid, but I know when something is going on."

"Well…uh…" Ryo stammered.

Rika made Ryo stand still and wrapped her handkerchief tightly around Ryo's wound, stopping the blood flow.  Then she turned to face Kenta, "For heaven's sake Kenta!  Ryo and I like each other okay?  So just shut your stupid mouth up or you'll be a very sorry person!"

Kenta sweatdropped nervously, "Uh, sure…but don't you think you should tell everyone else-"

Rika stared daggers at the nervous boy, "No, I don't think so you idiot!"  Ryo put a restraining hand on her shoulder, Monodramon looked worried for his Tamer.

"Oh yeah…sure…that's just fine with me…never mind what I said before…it's…not important…not at all…" Kenta stammered.

"Good, because if I hear anything about this and it came from you," Rika threatened, "You'll wish that you were never born."

Kenta gulped and nodded frantically, "You hear that MarineAngemon?  Not a word or she'll kill me."

MarineAngemon just cocked her (or is it a he?) head.

Rika smiled a bit, "MarineAngemon won't say anything, she's as innocent as can be.  You're the one with the big mouth, not as big as Kazu of course…"

Renamon glanced towards the others fighting, "Shouldn't we help them?  They could use the help."

"Oh man," Kenta said, "Takato, here I come!!!!!!!"

Rika supported Ryo, "Are you okay?  Why don't you say here?"

Ryo gritted his teeth, shaking his head, "Not a chance, I'm fine.  I've been through a lot more than this."  

Rika couldn't believe Ryo's power and strength, *_He's stronger than I thought.  I can't believe his dedication.*_

"We've been through a lot together," Monodramon said, "It takes more than that to keep Ryo down!"

"That's right buddy," Ryo said, grinning at his partner, "Now let's show those creeps who's boss."

Rika and Ryo and their Digimon entered the battlefield where the other Tamers' Digimon were desperately trying to hold off the Femirs.

"Need a hand?" Rika asked Henry slyly, taking down two Femirs with an accurate aim of two arrows. 

Henry hugged his sister protectively, murmuring, "Sorry Rika."

Rika shrugged, "It's no big deal, but it's nice to have my friend back!"

Ryo swung his sword despite his wounded shoulder, pain seared through him, but he ignored it.  Ryo could take down about five at a time, either chopping the head or maybe right in half.  Juri squealed and hung on to Takato.

"Ryo!  Would you cut that out?" Takato yelled.

Ryo decided to ignore him, a lot of thanks he was getting for helping.  His shoulder already hurt enough, he didn't need mental abuse as well.  He was relieved when all the Femirs were destroyed, the Legendary Tamer collapsed on the ground, groaning.

It took all of Rika's will power not to run over and throw her arms around him.  She bit her lip, feeling strange emotions filling inside her heart.    Emotions she had never felt were taking course, maybe because she care about him.  Rika knew that Henry and Kenta were both watching her.

"Hey Ryo!" Kazu ran over, "What happened to you?   Why are you bleeding?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "There!" Juri said, finishing bandaging Ryo's wounds, "You should okay now."

Ryo smiled weakly at her, "Thanks."

"You really shouldn't fight," Juri said, "It's not safe, look what happened to you.  I think you should give up that sword."

Ryo shook his head firmly, "No way."

"Rika, you're not hurt are you?" Henry asked worriedly.

Rika shook her head, too sad to speak, "I'm fine."  Visions of the previous battle between her and Dark Vampire were still running through her mind.  Ryo had protected her and ignored the consequences, boy, was she ever confused.

The Tamers had stopped by a nearby abandoned temple to rest and heal themselves, Takato and Kazu were more touchy and angry with Rika than ever.  Henry was friends again and Kenta was actually not that bad.  Rika was starting to like him…a bit.  

"Now what happened?" Kazu demanded.  Rika, sighing, because Ryo was too tired to speak, told the story of Dark Vampire's attack on them.

"Why did you do that?" Kazu yelled, "Are you crazy?  You and Ryo could've gotten killed!  Did you think you could be the hero by destroying that freak?  Whatever happened to team work?  What are we here for if we can't help?!"

"Don't yell at me!" Rika snarled, "Just because-"

"Let's all calm down!" Henry's voice rose above theirs.

"He's back…again…" MarineAngemon whimpered.

Kenta cuddled his Digimon protectively, "What are you talking about? Dark Vampire?  Do you know him?"

"Who doesn't?" MarineAngemon asked, "He's one of the four Dark Minions."

"What's that?" Rika asked, "Dark Minions?"

"I have no clue," MarineAngemon said, "I've just heard of them from passing Digimon who wander and listen to their great stories."

"Dark Minions serve as the Darkness's top servants," Monodramon growled.

Everyone turned to look at Ryo's Digimon.

"How come you've never told me any of this?" Ryo demanded.

"I never thought that I'd need to," Monodramon replied, "I don't even know much.  All I know is that the Dark Minions serve the Darkness, like top generals in an army on Earth.  When the Darkness took over the Digital World in the Dark times, the Dark Minions ruled over for him.  The Darkness built a huge fortress right in the center of the Digital World, he stayed there.  The 4 Dark Minions each ruled over the eastern, western, southern, and northern part of the DigiWorld.  Dark Vampire rules over one of them, I forgot which part it is, but it doesn't matter.  They're supposed to have great power in some sort of evil way.  That's all I know."

"That's enough," Ryo grumbled, "I wish you told me sooner.  Now what do we do?"

"I wonder how many of those Femirs they have," Henry said thoughtfully, "I wonder if they have anything else…" 

"Monodramon," Ryo said, "How do you know the story about Ancient Magic?"

"My old training teacher taught me," Monodramon replied.

"You had a teacher?" Rika asked, looking amused.

"Yes!" Monodramon said, "He lived through the Dark times and he's still alive.  His name's-"

"Rika," Renamon said, "I think you and Ryo should come and see what I found."

Rika and Ryo both leaped up and ran to their Digimon.

"What is it, boy?" Ryo asked.

Rika gasped, "It's another weapon!  Wow, another one, whose it for?"  The two of them stared at the pointed shaped weapon in the middle of a stone panel.

"I think…it's a spear," Ryo said, picking it up.  The spear was sharp at the very top and had a stained handle.

"I wonder who should keep it…" Rika said.

"Me!" Kazu said, jumping between them, "Give to me!  Give me it!"

"Be careful," Ryo said warily, "It's really old, it could crumble any minute."

"Wow!" Kazu exclaimed, "I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!  I want it!"

"Shut up!" Rika snapped, socking the boy on his shoulder, "You're such a nuisance!  Ryo, don't give it to him, if you do, I'll kill you!"  
Ryo shook his head, "Someone's gotta have it though, maybe Takato could…"

Rika pushed Kazu back as he made a mad lunge for the spear, "Not Gogglehead!  He'll probably throw it away by accident.  How stupid is that?!"

"Guys!" Henry yelled, "We've got company."

Ryo swore, "Oh no, it's Dark Vampire again!"

The Tamers huddled together as Femirs surrounded the temple and Dark Vampire came in, sneering.  

"How did he find us?" Takato moaned.

"Fools!  A worm would be able to find you, leaving tracks everywhere.  What do you take me for?  A idiot?" Dark Vampire snickered, "Now I'll put an end to this fiend right here.  No one will escape my wrath and the Darkness will reward me greatly for defeating his grand enemy.  I don't see why the Darkness was bothered by you fools, you're nothing but a weak bunch of garbage."

"We didn't even have enough time to rest and he's already refilled his troops!" Henry exclaimed, "We're in trouble."

Dark Vampire sneered, "How about this, I'll make you a little deal, you give me what I want and I'll let you go."

"What might that be?" Henry demanded.

Dark Vampire laughed wickedly, "I'm sure you can live without her.  It's no big deal really.  Just hand over that girl."

"Rika!" Juri asked in surprise.

"No way!" Henry shot back.

"I don't think so," Takato said.

"She might be a bit crazy," Kazu said, "But she's still a part of this team."

"Yeah, we won't let you take anyone." Kenta added.

"Not Rika!" Suzy wailed.

Ryo unsheathed his sword, "Not a chance!"

Rika was surprised by how her so-called friends stood by her, she thought they didn't care about her.  But it seems that they do, even Kazu.

"You think you can resist me?" Dark Vampire laughed, "Fine, we shall have it your way.  Let us see who will triumph.  Attack!  Kill every one of them!"

Chaos broke out and Rika found herself lost in a sea of confusion.  "Renamon!  Ryo!"

"Rika!" Takato hurried to her, "Come on, you have to get out of here.  He wants you!"

"No way Gogglehead!" Rika exclaimed, keeping her eyes on Ryo who was clanging his sword against the Femirs's axes, fighting about four at the same time.

"Rika!" Kazu hissed, "Over here!  You can escape here."

Rika glanced over to the visor boy who was waving frantically down a rushing river, "NO!  I'm not running away!  Does everyone hear me?  I'm not running away from this creep!"

Kazu looked crestfallen.

"Watch out Kazu!" Kenta cried as Dark Vampire stormed towards him.

Rika fired the arrow and Dark Vampire burnt it with a small flick of his hand, smirking.  Rika gasped, "Oh no!"

Kazu gasped in horror as Guardramon shot his attack at Dark Vampire just in the nick of time.  "Gosh, thanks Guardramon," Kazu breathed, "That was too close."

Rika watched as everyone tried to help their Digimon defeat the Femirs, they were either card-slashing or fighting with whatever they could find.

Rika fired her arrows as well, gaining new confidence with the longbow.  She knew she mastered the weapon already and it was a good feeling.  She didn't notice that Dark Vampire had grabbed her from behind.  "Aah!"

"Gotcha!" Dark Vampire sneered triumphantly, keeping a tight hold on his victim.

"Let me go!" Rika yelled.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon hurled her attack at Dark Vampire who stumbled back and growled at Renamon in anger.

"Dark Blast!" the attack effortlessly hurled Renamon against the wall, leaving her unconscious.

"Renamon!" Rika gasped, "Oh no!  Renamon!"

"Now nothing will get in my way!" Dark Vampire smirked, taking out a long blade.  Rika gulped as the sword flashed dangerously.  "Come with me little girl and no one will get hurt."

Rika backed up against the wall, shivering.  Her arrows weren't firing any use at all.

Ryo was fighting his way furiously to Rika, getting blocked by all those Femirs didn't help and he was losing his patience!  Ryo glanced quickly at Rika, his blue eyes flashing.  He didn't want to use Rika that freak.  Ryo snarled in anger and sliced an unsuspecting Femir right in half, ignoring Juri's squeals.  He leaped up and slashed angrily at Dark Vampire, causing him to fall back roughly.  Ryo landed expertly in front of Rika, "You okay?"

"Fine now," Rika said, "Ryo, my arrows can't even hit him!  He's too strong."

"You nuisance," Dark Vampire snarled, blood seeping out of his arm, "I despise the look of you."

"I'd say the same for you," Ryo said boldly.

"You insolate little boy," Dark Vampire snapped, "You actually think you stand a chance against me?  So be it!"  

"Ryo!  No!" Rika exclaimed as Ryo and Dark Vampire locked swords and dueled, both ignoring their own wounds.  She knew that she couldn't just stand and watch.  Rika pulled two of her arrows as far as they would go, then she took aim and let go.  There was just no mistaking Rika's aim now, she was the best at it.  The two arrows pierced into Dark Vampire's back.  Rika winced as blood poured out of the injury.

Dark Vampire howled in pain and crumpled, allowing Ryo to give him a sound thrashing.  "Dark Cannon!!!!!!!"

Rika gasped as she and Ryo both slammed backwards, into the wall behind them.  Groaning, Rika stood up weakly, battered and bruised.  She quickly glanced over to Ryo who was lying unconscious on the ground.  "NO!  Ryo!"

Ryo was flat on the ground, a cut on his face and his shoulder bleeding freely again. He also has bruises and cuts all over as a result of receiving the full impact of the attack.  His sword was lying a few inches from him

*_Oh no, Ryo's hurt badly…_*  Rika gasped and started towards him, but Dark Vampire blocked her, scowling angrily. 

"You stupid girl!" Dark Vampire roared, "I shall have my revenge on you.  But first you'll come with me.  Dark Cannon!"

Rika stood frozen, Renamon and Ryo were both unconscious and beyond ability to help her.  She was cornered to the wall, unable to defend herself.  What could she do?  Everyone else was fighting without a notice of her, no one could help her now.  Rika closed her eyes and prepared for the worst……………………………… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~            Yay!  Action time!  That's a lot of fighting.  I love romantic scenes and battle scenes, there so great.  What do you think of mine?  Also tell me who should have the spear, I was thinking of maybe Gogglehead =), but I'll let you readers decide.  Technically, I don't really care, they're all going to get one.  Do you think Henry should have one?  After all he is such a pacifist, if he doesn't, I'll think of something else for him.  There's always a lot of history in these chapters, does it get boring?  One more BIG thing, if Rika was to faint from shock or something in the later chapters, would that seem too unlike her?  I need to know this, so PLEASE!  You guys almost never answer my questions.  In my opinion, anyone can collapse at any time, even strong people.  PLEASE review!  ^_^ 


	5. Ryo's Threatening Vision

Finally, I figured out how to make italics and bold show!  But now the spacing is so screwed up, anyways…

Thank you guys soooooooooooooo much for reviewing and answering my question, I just had the worst, horrible, terrible, possible week, I'm in no mood and I really need a break.  I took some of your ideas, and it seems that quite a few of you wants Henry to fight after all, pacifist as he is, I'll find a way.  Thank you sooooooooooooo much for your ideas, and I'm glad most of you don't have a problem with Rika fainting, I'll keep that in mind for further chapters.  Oh and most of you want Henry to have some sort of defensive weapon, no problem, will do!

**Aquila Blue: **Thank you sooo much for your idea, it makes perfect sense.  And I'm going to go with it, stay tuned and thanks a bunch!

****

**Chapter 5: Ryo's Threatening Vision**

            "Pixi Bomb!" a strong attack blew Dark Vampire's Dark Cannon away.  Rika couldn't believe she was still alive, she watched in fascination as the attack sent Dark Vampire banging back and into the river.

Dark Vampire managed to yell before disappearing, "I'll get you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rika immediately ran over to Ryo, cradling his head on her lap, "Ryo!  Talk to me."

Ryo didn't even stir as everyone crowded around them.

"Ryo, man," Kazu said in a shocked voice.

"Is he dead?" Juri whispered.

"I hope not," Henry said.

"Ryo, can you hear us?" Takato asked in a worried voice.

"Ryo?" Kenta asked in a small voice.

"Oh Takato, he's not gone is he?" Guilmon asked.

"Ryo!" Monodramon said with tears in his eyes, "Ryo, no.  Wake up."

"Rika…" Renamon moaned.  Rika hurried over giving Ryo to Henry and helped her Digimon up.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"Some rest will do good," Renamon answered wearily.

Rika looked over to where Terriermon and Lopmon were trying to wake up.  She stomped over, her heart twisting in pain as she looked at Ryo's battered body.  Close to tears, Rika managed to choke out, "OH RYO, YOU JERK!  WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"  She reached down and slapped him across the face.  The rest of the Tamers gasped in shock.

Ryo stirred and opened his eyes weakly, "Thanks a lot Rika.  Thanks a whole lot…"

Rika smiled through her tears, *_He's okay…I was so worried…that's so unlike me…but guess I should repay his love for me by at least caring about him._*

"Ryo, what happened?" Monodramon asked.

Ryo moaned in pain, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Rika pushed Kazu aside, "Stop it.  Let him rest, leave him alone!"  Rika bent down and hugged Ryo tightly, causing him to wince.  Ryo was surprise by her display of affection, especially in front of the other Tamers.  He slipped his arms tightly around the girl and returned her embrace, his cerulean eyes shining despite in his injuries.

All the Tamers besides Henry looked surprised, even Kenta who had already seen them together.

"What's going on?" Kazu asked in shock.

"I don't feel like explaining," Rika replied, "Do me the favor Henry."

"You know about this?" Takato asked Henry.

"A bit of it I guess," Henry muttered, "A couple days ago I caught them together in the park at midnight, training with their weapons.  Then I made them spill the beans.  But it's none of my business so I left it up to them to tell you guys."

"I saw them together too," Kenta said, "Today.  But Rika said that she'd kill me if I told anyone."

"We've got to get Ryo to someplace safe," Juri said worriedly.

"Is that creep gone?" Ryo asked, struggling to get up, but failing.

"Don't try to move," Rika cried.

"That creep took the best out of you," Takato remarked airily.

"How did you defeat him Rika?" Renamon asked.

"I didn't," Rika said in confusion, "I thought one of you did it, but it doesn't look that way.  Ryo and I barely wounded him, then he attacked and knocked out Ryo.  Then he fired at me but someone stopped it and managed to knock the freak in the river."

"That someone would be me," a modest voice said, a creature who looked like a round peach ball appeared, fluttering in the air with his double wings.  He was also holding a long pike which looked too big for someone who was that small of a size, but the creature didn't seem to have trouble holding it.

"Piximon!" Monodramon cried in excitement, "You're right on time!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Here, these Date Packets will heal all your wounds," Piximon said, passing the strange baubles around to the injured Digimon.  They all heal themselves quickly, glad to be relieved of the pain.

The Tamers were in Piximon's barrier (We all remember Piximon, don't we?  From Season 01?  The ultimate who sacrificed himself for the DigiDestined when they faced the Dark Masters.  I adore him so he's back again!  Somehow, anyways.)  Rika was watching over Ryo who was asleep in a bed.  She and Juri had bandaged all of Ryo's wounds the best they could.

"I can't believe that this little thing beat Dark Vampire!" Takato exclaimed.

"Little thing?" Henry said in disbelief, "Piximon's a legendary ultimate Digimon!  He's one of the best in the league!"

Piximon chuckled, "Thank you Henry.  Now Monodramon, it's been a while."

"Yeah," Monodramon said eagerly, "I'm glad you're still alive and well."

Piximon grunted, "Of course I'm still alive, of all the questions to ask.  You DigiDestined were in quite a jam back there."

Rika nodded, "Yes, thank you so much.  Ryo and I would've been toast if you hadn't showed up."  Rika was usually not so nice to strangers, but she felt a special connection with this ancient Digimon.  After all, who wouldn't like Piximon?

"No need to thank me, young miss," Piximon said, placing down some food, "Why don't we sit down and take a break.  No one will find you in here, you can tell me all about your problems and a bit about yourself."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "That's all," Henry said, finishing their story.

Rika was busy healing her own wounds and listening to everyone speak.

Piximon looked grave, "Yes, it is terrible but the Darkness has rose up again."

Ryo stirred from the other room, "Rika……"

Rika dropped her bowl and rushed over, "Ryo, are you okay?"

Both Takato and Kazu sweatdropped.

"What's up with Rika?" Kazu asked in confusion, "She never acts like this."

"Isn't this sweet?" Juri sighed dreamily.

"It's weird," Takato corrected.

Kenta hooked the door with his feet and closed it, "Give them some privacy guys, I don't think we should watch.  Rika might hit us later."

"Who's watching?" Henry murmured, he was still discussing with Piximon.

"Since when did Rika care so much about Ryo?" Terriermon asked bluntly.

Renamon gave the bunny a sharp look, "You guys better not make any snide comments."

Piximon smiled a bit, "You should all have some sort of strong relationship between each other.  That will make you all strong, whether it's friendship or even love.  I'll talk so more later.  I have more information for you, but right now you should all rest or freshen up."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Rika…" Ryo said, his voice trailing off weakly.

Rika busied herself with Ryo's food so he wouldn't see the worry in her eyes.  

"Rika?  Are you mad?" Ryo asked, his blue eyes full of innocence.

"No," Rika whispered, giving him the food and sitting down beside him, "I'm just worried…"

"About me?" Ryo teased gently, "I told you, I'll be fine.  And I promised you that I wouldn't leave you and I'm not about to break that promise now."

Rika sighed, "I know, I know.  It's just…I wish you'd just let me take the hits that were meant for me.  I don't like it when you try to protect me."

Ryo looked confused, "What?  You don't want me to help you?  Is that it?"

"No," Rika said, "It's just…I feel so guilty when you get hurt because of me, it feels as if I owe you something…"

"Rika, you don't owe me anything!" Ryo said, "I did it because I wanted to, now let's get this straight."

Rika couldn't help but smile at the cute boy beside her, "Okay."

"I'll be fine," Ryo assured, "In the Digital World, all things heal faster.

Rika slipped her hand in Ryo's and closed her eyes in content.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "You guy didn't let me finish," Monodramon said, "Piximon's the person who told me the story of Ancient Magic."

Everyone gasped.

"You mean you live through the Dark times?" Ryo said, standing up.  Most of his wounds were healed, his shoulder was still rusty, but it was healing fast.

"That's amazing!" Henry said.

"It's rather sad," Piximon said, "If you saw the things that I saw.  I have so much more to tell you, but I'm afraid there's not much time."

"Then tell us everything!" Henry said, "It's time to get some facts instead of fighting blind!"

Rika sighed and leaned tiredly against Ryo, the secret was already out and she had nothing to hide.  But still, she wasn't going to kiss him in front of everyone.  Ryo smiled softly and slipped one arm gently around her waist, pulling her a bit closer.  Rika sighed again, murmuring to Ryo, "If Piximon tells us another long story, I don't think my brain will be able to take it."

Ryo chuckled, his sapphire eyes gleaming, "If you fall asleep I'll fill you in later."

Rika made a face at Ryo who had a rakish grin on his handsome face.

"Henry," Kazu yawned, "Would you stop trying to be a smart aleck?  All this info is driving me outta my mind, who cares?"

"I do," Henry said frostily, "You'll never stop learning and I intend to use every minute of that."

Takato and Juri exchanged glances and shrugged.

Rika shifted closer to Ryo, it seemed that everyone was stubborn about something.  Ryo, for instance, wouldn't leave her alone, not that she minded or anything.  Takato was so intent on Juri's safety, vice versa for Juri.  Kenta was stubborn about throwing themselves in battle without caution.  Kazu was pure stubborn, that's all, on every single thing, from who gets the last slice of bread to who gets the weapon.  Suzy was too young to make a fuss.  Henry was picky about every bit of information and whether to kill or not.  *_I guess I'm stubborn too, in my own way, just like everyone else._*  Rika thought.

"What do you want to know first?" Piximon asked, "I can tell you just about anything."

Rika's eyes flew open, "Oh, who are the Dark Minions?"

"They're the head servants of the Darkness," Piximon said, "They'll do anything the Darkness says.  There are four of them, each one guarding over one of the four parts of a compass.  You saw Dark Vampire, there's also Dark Ghost, Dark Python, and Dark Skeleton."

"What?" Takato's mouth dropped open, "More of these things?"

"Yes," Piximon said gravely, "They get much stronger, that's why you must get stronger.  There are many more different monsters that the Darkness will send out to you, I could never tell you them all."

"But if we know-" Henry said.

"Yes, Henry, you are always eager to learn," Piximon said, "Hold your horse young man, I'll get to that part.  Now I understand that you have weapons."

"Me and Rika do," Ryo said, "A sword and a longbow.  We found a spear recently-"

"And I want it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazu wailed.

"Shut up!" Rika snapped.

"May I see?" Piximon inquired.

Ryo and Rika both took out their weapons plus the spear to Piximon.  

The small Digimon inspected each one, "Yup yup yup!  No doubt about it, Ancient Magic Weapons, extremely powerful.  You must learn how to use them."

"We are using them," Ryo said, looking puzzled.

"Yes, in a very blind way," Piximon remarked, "I'm sorry to say, you have to unleash it's power before you can use it.  And that power comes from inside the beholder."

"I don't have any powers inside of me," Rika said, looking dumbfounded.

"Neither do I," Ryo added.

"Ah, everyone has a power inside them, and those who do not have weapons will soon have one," Piximon said, "When you do, you must concentrate to unleash the power from within."

"What?" Takato asked, "What was that?"

"It means we each have a power inside us," Henry said, "Interesting…"

"What about the Dark Minions?" Rika wanted to know, "How do we defeat them?  I'm telling you, if that ugly Dark Vampire ever touches me again…"

"And a python!" Kenta gulped, "I hate snakes!"

"You hate anything that crawls," Rika retorted, "but I'm not so fond of snakes myself."

"I've seen snakes here," Ryo said, shivering, "They give me the creeps, spitting poison and hissing their tongues out.  Yuck!  Some snakes have poisonous fangs.  Some have hypnotic eyes.  Some have slimy bodies.  And some have two heads or more-"

"Shut up!" Rika yelled, "That's gross and Kenta looks as if he'll faint any minute now."

"I'm just stating the facts," Ryo protested innocently.

MarineAngemon hurried over and patted Kenta comfortingly.

"So there's a vampire, a python, a ghost, and a skeleton," Henry pondered, "That sounds like a dead army.  Like from some graveyard."

"I don't care who they are, they're going down," Rika confirmed.

"It's not that easy," Kazu protested, "You almost got killed, he almost got you."

Piximon fluttered his wings, ceasing any more arguments, "I'll fix up your weapons, they're badly battered."

"What do they want with the Digital World?" Henry asked curiously, "Do they just want the power to rule..."

"Oh it's much more than that," Piximon said, "The Darkness has already conquered many worlds, but the Digital World is very powerful.  When the old DigiDestined fought him and defeated him, he was badly weakened and most of his conquered world, if not all, escaped his wrath.  I'm sure that Monodramon or Ryo told you guys that the Darkness managed to escape over the years and killed the DigiDestined.  He was still weak after the battles and traveled around the universe, re-conquering some worlds and feeding on the energy.  He's back now to secure his power over the Digital World, many are still fighting against him so he has to be strong.  Once the Digital World is in his grasp, I don't think any world can stand up to him."

Rika stared at him in disbelief, "You mean that the Darkness doesn't only want the Digital World-"

"It wants the whole universe?" Ryo finished for her, looking equally shocked.

Piximon nodded, "When people get in power, things become more and more scarce and they wish for more and more."

"What a selfish, greedy, dumb fool!" Rika snapped.

Piximon smiled at Rika, "I would watch what you say in front of the Darkness, they don't exactly have the best patience."

"Neither does Rika,"' Ryo joked, receiving a shove on the couch.

"Now I want to do a weapon test here," Piximon said, "To make sure you both have the right weapon."

"What do you mean?" Ryo looked puzzled, sitting up, "Can't we choose whichever weapon we want?"

"Goodness, no," Piximon said, "It's already chosen by destiny, way before you were born."

"But what if I shouldn't have the longbow," Rika wanted to know, "I've just mastered the firing."

"We shall see," Piximon said, "Now, I want everyone to hold up their DigiVices and shout WEAPON ACTIVATION!"

The Tamers shrugged and nodded thrusting their DigiVices in the air, "WEAPON ACTIVATION!"

The Digimon and their Tamers watched in fascination as Piximon held up Ryo's sword.  Different colored light flew out from the Tamers' DigiVice.  Red from Takato's, purple from Henry's, orange from Kazu's, white from Kenta's, yellow from Juri's, pink from Suzy's, blue from Ryo's, and green from Rika's.

All the light dissolved except for Ryo's, the sapphire light shot by the Tamers and hit Ryo's sword.

Ryo watched in fascination as the blue light spread across his sword.  The rusty blade turned new and shiny while the handle was stained with a metallic blue that gleamed in the light.

Piximon nodded in satisfaction when the light faded, "Yes, very good, here you go Ryo.  It is yours after all."

Ryo turned his new sword this way and that, "Wow, it's so new and sharp.  Thanks Piximon, I guess I made the right choice after all."

"That light was majorly cool!" Kazu said in excitement.

"The light color matches your eyes," Rika said quietly to Ryo so only he could hear, blushing in embarrassment.

Ryo turned and smiled brightly at her.

"Now let's do it again," Piximon said, holding up Rika's longbow this time.

"WEAPON ACTIVATION!" all the Tamers except for Ryo shouted.

*_Please, please, please be mine,* Rika prayed._

Rika's green light slammed into the weapon, the whole weapon turned a metallic green and the thread was a light green.  The longbow gleamed, looking as good as new, Rika's eyes shone is happiness, "Renamon, look."

"Here you go Rika," Piximon said, noting her happiness, "Take good care of it.  You did make the right choice."

"Thanks," Rika said, grinning from ear to ear, "Only I didn't choose."

"What did I tell you?" Ryo said, grinning, as Rika sat down beside him, "Ain't I always right?"

"Shut up!" Rika smirked, punching him lightly on his good shoulder.

"Now we got one last spear here," Piximon said, "Everyone except Rika and Ryo please, I take it that this hasn't been used."

"Yeah," Ryo said, "Renamon found it at an old temple and we were trying to decide who should take it."

"MEEEEEEE!" Kazu pleaded.

"Aw, give it to Kazu so he'll stop his annoying whining," Rika growled.

The Tamers held up their DigiVices again as red light shot out of Takato's DigiVice and kept going until it hit the spear.

Rika giggled softly as Ryo quickly brushed his lips on hers when no one was looking, "Stop it Ryo, I want to see this."

Ryo grinned rakishly, "Sure thing."

Rika wagged a finger at him, smiling and blushing, "Naughty, naughty."

"Be quiet," Ryo retorted, blushing as well and focusing his attention on the weapon.

"Me?" Takato squeaked, "But-"

"I'll take it if you don't want it," Kazu offered hopefully.

"No," Piximon said severely, "The weapon _must_ stay with it's rightful owner.  Otherwise the Ancient Magic will **NOT** work."

"But-" Takato stammered.

"Relax!" Ryo said energetically, "You'll do fine, Takato!  I'll teach you."

"Yeah," Rika said sarcastically, "Aren't you happy you'll get to protect Juri even better now?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Now," Piximon said, when everyone settled down, "I'd like to tell you how Ancient Magic works.  Now, remember that every time you find a weapon, you should do what you did earlier to ensure that the weapon goes to the right person."

"What happens if you don't?" Kazu called.

"That's why you always should," Rika shot back.

Kazu made a face at Rika until Piximon silenced the two.

"Ancient Magic will be released from inside you to your weapon, from then on, you will be much more powerful," Piximon said.

"Cool!" Kazu exclaimed, "Wicked.  Come on out Ancient Magic!"

"Talk about dumb," Rika muttered.

"Anyways, you each will have many powers, those powers I do not yet know," Piximon said, "But it would be most convenient if you got them soon…very soon."

"Yeah, otherwise the Darkness will crush us into tiny pieces," Takato worried.

"The Dark Vampire really had us beat," Kenta said.

"Yeah, and I bet he'll be back!" Juri said in a scared voice.

"We'll beat him," Kazu said casually.

"Yeah right," Henry snickered, "You didn't do anything."

"No kidding," Rika agreed.

Ryo was about to say something when he heard a strange voice in his head.

~**I'm watching you Ryo Akiyama, Legendary Tamer**.~

Ryo looked around in confusion, "What?  Who said that?"

~**Your worst nightmare, well warrior, do you think you can stand up to me?**~

*_Who are you?_* Ryo demanded in his head.

~**Now why should I tell you, let's play a little guessing game**.~  The strange voice teased, playing with Ryo's mind.  ~**With your sword you still can't beat me.  Nothing can beat me so you might as well give me what I want**~

*_What might that be?_* Ryo asked furiously in his head.

~**Rika Nonaka…Digimon Queen…**~   The voice hissed slyly.  ~**Your one and only true love.  A bit of a dilemma, isn't it warrior boy?  Either you stop getting in my way and give me the girl or I'll kill her**!~

*_Shut up!_* Ryo thought angrily, *_Don't you dare come close to Rika, if you do I'll kill you!_*

~**How sweet**~  The voice drawled.

*_What do you want with her?_* Ryo demanded.

~**To torture her.  Kill her.  Make her suffer.  Destroy every feeling and emotion she has for you.  And ultimately turn you two against each other…No one will be able to stop me with her power harnessed to mine…She'll be your ultimate enemy Ryo Akiyama.  Don't even try to resist**~ the voice sneered, trailing off.

Everyone was arguing and putting in their opinions when Ryo slammed his fist on the coffee table creating a loud thud which caused all the Tamers to jump.

Rika looked startled as she stared as Ryo, his blue eyes were flashing angrily.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Kazu asked.

Ryo didn't answer, he got up and stormed out of the barrier.

"Ryo!" Rika kicked back her chair and hurried after him.

All the Tamers looked confused as the two other Tamers left the barrier.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Monodramon!" Ryo snapped, "It's time to go!"

Monodramon meekly crawled out, "What's wrong Ryo?"  
  


"It's just time to go and do things my way!" Ryo ordered, "Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

Monodramon digivolved to Cyberdramon and Ryo climbed on, "Let's go." Ryo said in a clipped tone.

Cyberdramon was puzzled, it was seldom that Ryo ordered anyone to do anything.

"Ryo!" Rika called, running towards him.

"GO!" Ryo snapped, giving Cyberdramon a shove, forcing the giant Digimon to take flight.

"Ryo!" Rika yelled, "Get your butt down here!  Why are you doing this?!  Ryo!  Answer me!"

Ryo ignored her, his blue eyes intent on the horizon.  He didn't want to look back and see Rika or he might change his mind.

Rika stamped her foot angrily, her voice ringing across the land, "Oh Ryo!  Don't you dare ignore me!  Come back you insensitive JERK!"

Ryo shook his head, urging Cyberdramon on, *_I'm sorry Rika, you'll understand sometime, but I've got to do this…_*  Ryo winced as he heard Rika call him all sorts of names.  Using all his will power to keep from turning back around, Ryo Akiyama left the Tamers with his heart tearing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Ryo…" Rika's voice trailed off, biting her lip to keep from crying.  She felt Henry gently tug her inside, Rika felt lost inside with no one to guide her.  It wasn't until he was gone did Rika realize how much she depended on his presence.

*He left me,* Rika thought bitterly, *He said he wouldn't…*  Still, Rika couldn't take her mind off of the way Ryo had acted.  He was suddenly so cold and distant.

Henry gently ushered his friend inside, Rika was glad that no one said anything, even Kazu was quiet.

"My my," Piximon said, sighing, "That was quite an outburst.  I would have liked it if you guys all stayed together."

"So would I," Rika muttered.  She went inside the room where Ryo used to sleep and slammed the door shut.

"Leave her alone," Henry said to Terriermon who wanted to go in, "Let her be."

"Why did Ryo run off like that?" Kenta asked.

"He must have forgotten to do something," Piximon said, "Or he might have had a vision."

"A vision?" Takato asked.

"Yes, some of the old DigiDestined had visions of strange voices in their head and they end up following them.  Following destiny, it's called." Piximon said, "I wouldn't worry too much about Ryo.  He can definitely see his destiny clearly and he can also follow it well too.  He knows what is required of him."

"I'm worried about how Rika will take it," Juri said, "They just got together for a short time."

"Which is why I think it might have something to do with her," Piximon said, "When I helped you guys back there, I did see him and Rika.  He's very dedicated all right."

"We don't know much about their relationship," Henry said, "But I do know that Ryo was in love with Rika for a long time.  He was the one who taught Rika how to use her longbow………oh yeah, Dark Vampire mentioned something about wanting to capture Rika."

"Really?" Piximon looked surprised and grave, "It's seldom that the Darkness wants any prisoners.  He usually just kills.  You guys all have to watch out for Rika, she'll be in danger if they're after her.  Now I want you all take some rest, it's late.  We'll decide what to do later."

With a full stomach, the Tamers drifted off to sleep…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Ryo…" Rika murmured, lying on the bed, "Don't cry Rika.  If he doesn't care about you, then you shouldn't show that you care either."  But Rika knew that deep down Ryo did care, she could see it in his eyes.  Those deep, sensitive, gorgeous blue eyes.

"He'll need my help," Rika decided, "I won't let him do it alone.  Oh Ryo, please be okay.   Renamon!"

"Yes Rika," Renamon appeared.

"We have to go look for Ryo, "Rika said.

"As you wish, I will come with you, of course," Renamon said, "I'm high on energy, so let's go."

"Right!" Rika said, "Digi-Modify!  Digivolution Activate!"

Rika hopped on Kyuubimon and together the two partners melted into the dark of the night.

*_Hang on Ryo, wherever you are…I'm coming…_*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Who should get their weapon next?  I don't know why I made Ryo walk off like that, but it just happened, so………oops if it was a mistake.  Oh, if any of you readers would like me to e-mail you when I update just say so in your reviews and leave your e-mail.  I'm already e-mailing a few people on updates anyways, so more won't be a problem and it might be more convenient for some people.  For those of you who never review (glares), you can e-mail me about it!  Don't forget to review!  


	6. Thunder Strikes Down

This one has plenty of action, I'm sorry it came out so late!  I'm so busy.  If this chapter has any *strange fonts*, tell me, I'm not sure what the hell is wrong.  Some people said there were strange characters, I checked but I couldn't find anything.  Please say so if there is!

Chapter 6: Thunder Strikes Down 

            "Ryo, Rika's going to kill you when you go back," Cyberdramon growled.

"You mean, _if_ I make it back," Ryo corrected, he had told his Digimon all about the strange hissing voice in his head.

"You had better," Cyberdramon said, "I think Rika would be sad if you didn't."

"I'm sad," Ryo said, sighing, "I miss her already, I think she'll hate me, but her safety is much more important.  What does that creep want with her?"

"We'll find out," Cyberdramon growled, "Hang on."  The Digimon swerved down and landed beside a dark castle.

"We're in the western land," Ryo said, "Dark Vampire must be guarding the whole portion of land.  I'm sure I heard his voice!  Let's go."

Cyberdramon became Monodramon again and followed his Tamer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "I hope I'm not too late to help him," Rika said nervously.

"He's a big boy," Kyuubimon said dryly, "But I'm worried too, those Dark Minions are dangerous.  He shouldn't reckon with them alone."

"Why did he go without telling me?" Rika wondered, "Kyuubimon, do you think that Ryo truly cares about me?"

"Do you doubt him?" Kyuubimon questioned.

"Yes," Rika said, "But don't tell him that, I'm just not sure, what if he's just playing with me?"

"I doubt that," Kyuubimon replied, "I'm sure he cares for real."

"He better," Rika muttered darkly, "Because I think I care too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Where are we going?" Monodramon asked for the twentieth time.

"For the whatever millionth time you asked," Ryo snapped, "We're going to kill Dark Vampire."

"You can't do that!" Monodramon protested.

"Yes I can!" Ryo shot back, "Do you know what will happen if I don't?"

"What?" Monodramon questioned, "You're not listening to that voice in your head are you?"

"He's taunting me," Ryo growled, "He thinks this is funny."

"Who?" Monodramon asked.

"But I'll show him a thing or two!" Ryo snarled.

"Who?"

"I'm going to put that ugly vampire in his place, he'll be sorry he ever reckoned with us!" Ryo continued.

"Who?"

"This time-" Ryo started.

"WHO????!!!" Monodramon yelped.

"Dark Vampire, who else?" Ryo said, "It was his voice I heard in my head, he thinks he can scare me by screwing me up, huh?  I'll make him pay with his life."

Monodramon sweatdropped, looking nervous, "Ryo, are you feeling okay?  This isn't like you, Takato's a bit right you know, we're not here to do cold-blooded killing.  It's not like you taking this so...so...so..._intensely."_

"He's going to kill Rika if we don't do something about it!" Ryo said.

"Well, if he's going to kill her, then why did you leave her with Takato and them?" Monodramon asked.

"Because," Ryo said, giving his Digimon a pointed look, "I plan on destroying Dark Vampire _before he gets to Rika, so that's why it'd be a good idea to walk a lot faster!"_

Monodramon sighed, wondering what was eating his Tamer, but he followed meekly, trying to keep up with Ryo's fast-paced strides.

"If you tire yourself out, who's going to fight Dark Vampire?"  
  


"I'm not tired," Ryo retorted, "We're almost there."

"Wait a minute Ryo, you're not going to battle him head on, are you?" Monodramon asked worriedly, "Face-to-face?"

"Yes I am," Ryo said determinedly, "That way all those Dark Minions out there will know that I mean business!!!!!!"

"That's crazy!" Monodramon said.  He stared after his hot-blooded Tamer and quickly caught up with him.  In one swift movement, Monodramon raised his paw and smacked Ryo on the head.

"OW!" Ryo yelled, "What's is the matter with you, huh?  Why did you do that?"

"I'm trying to get some oxygen in your brain before it dies up!" Monodramon said sarcastically, his usual cheery self disappearing, "In the meantime, I'm also trying to literally knock some sense into you!  Have you lost it?  I've never seen you so distant and angry, don't turn cold now!  Look at the facts, Dark Vampire has maximum power, you cannot defeat him single-handedly!"

Ryo shook his head, sinking down on his knees, "Sorry Monodramon, I guess I went nuts.  It's just...ever since I heard that voice, it's like my mind's been poisoned by it.  I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop hearing it.  I guess, overall, I'm just worried about Rika's safety."

Monodramon sighed, "Don't you think that Rika's tough enough to take care of herself?"

"Of course, yeah," Ryo said, "But it wouldn't hurt to have me looking out for her."

"You should try looking out for yourself," Monodramon muttered airily, "Let's go before I change my mind."

Ryo nodded and headed towards to castle.

2 hours later......................................

            "Whew, that was a long walk," Ryo said, panting slightly, "Now that we're in, how do you suppose that we attack?"  
  


"I dunno," Monodramon shrugged, "I'm surprised we made it this far, how come there aren't any guards guarding the door?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, "That's because we went through the side door."

"We did?" Monodramon looked surprised.

"Yeah," Ryo said, giving him a LOOK, "Do you think I'd make a grand entrance?"  
  


"Uh-huh," Monodramon replied, "Since you were such a manic back there."

"Be quiet," Ryo snapped, "We have to think of a plan of action."

"How about we go find something to eat?" Monodramon asked pleadingly.

"Give me a break!" Ryo said, "Let's go and find Dark Vampire.  We'll surprise attack him from behind."

"Okay!" Monodramon exclaimed, "Then after we can find something to eat."

From behind them, a pair of red eyes glittered dangerously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "This is taking forever!" Rika complained, "I wish I could just teleport to whenever we want, where is Ryo?"

"We're close to Dark Vampire's castle ," Renamon said, Rika had de-digivolved her Digimon to save he strength.

"Yeah?" Rika said, punching her fist in her other hand, "When I see that freak I'll be sure to have him pay for what he did to us!"

"We're lucky you brought your stuff along," Renamon said, "It might actually come in handy."

Rika smirked, "Everything I bring will come in handy, just you wait.  Now let's go in and kick some butt!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Rika!  Rika!  Rika!" Henry called, "Oh man, I just knew she'd leave!"

"What?" Takato stumbled out, still half asleep, "Where's Rika?"  
  


"She's gone!" Henry said worriedly, "Probably to go look for Ryo."

"Why didn't she wait for us?" Kazu demanded, "We would've gone soon anyways."

"Rika won't wait," Henry said, can't believing that no one understood Rika's personality yet.  They've been friends for so long and still not one other person was even close to reading her, "Does she look like she has to patience to wait?"

"But it's dangerous for her to go out alone!" Juri said, "We should go look for her."

"But Piximon hasn't told us everything yet," Kenta protested, "Anyways, it's very safe in this barrier."

"Vote," Piximon suggested, fluttering out, "Either way has it's disadvantages and advantages."

"Okay," Takato said, "Everyone votes, even our Digimon.  All in favour of going to look for Rika and Ryo now."

Juri, Suzy, and Kazu's hand went up, Guilmon, and Terriermon also agreed.

"All in favour of staying here." Takato continued.

Takato and Kenta's hand went up, along with Leomon, Guardramon, and MarineAngemon.

"I don't really care," Lopmon said softly.

"Then she comes on our side!" Terriermon said, waving, "Come on over Lopmon!"

Lopmon gave Terriermon a strange look, was it one of amusement or one of contempt?

"Henry," Takato said, looking at his best friend, "You didn't vote."

Henry bit his lip anxiously, "Rika and Ryo are important, of course, but saving the Digital World is important too, and Piximon might have valuable information for us."

"So what it's going to be chumley?" Kazu asked.

"I would like it if you guys stayed here to listen to me," Piximon said, "I'd finish today.  Personally, I think Rika and Ryo will be fine together.  They'll have each other and the Sovreign are on their way to help."

"Really?" Henry looked hopeful, "All right then, let's stay for another day."

"Aw, Henry," Terriermon protested, "We should go look for Rika."

"She'll manage," Henry said positively, "Anyways, she'll be mad if all of us chased right after her." 

"She'll yell her head off," Kazu commented.

The remaining Tamers made themselves comfortable as Piximon related legend after tale after prophecy to them....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "This place is crawling with Orcs and Femirs," Ryo said, ducking behind a wall, "If they see us, they'll make a fuss and Dark Vampire with show up and we'll be toast!"

"Sssh!" Monodramon hissed, "Look, I spotted his throne room, I think.  Do you see any other rooms with gargoyles carved on?"

"No," Ryo admitted, his mind wandering to Rika, "Oh Rika…"

"No again," Monodramon said, "If you want to see her that badly, let's hurry up and finish the job."

"It's not that," Ryo looked upset, "Do you think that she'll be mad at me?  I mean, I've tried so hard to win her over, I don't want to let it go just like that."

Monodramon nudged his Tamer roughly, "Listen to me Ryo, whether Rika's mad or not, that's her choice you can't do anything about it right now.  So let's hurry before any of these flunky guards catch on to us."

Ryo smiled, "Yeah, I'll do that!"

The door was heavy and huge, but it was nothing that Ryo couldn't handle, "Digi-Modify!  Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

Cyberdramon growled angrily, "**Desolation Claw**!"  The huge stone door blasted open.  Ryo and his Digimon hurried in, it was a huge room, almost as big as a gymnasium.

Ryo snarled angrily at the figure that was sitting on the throne chair, "Dark Vampire!"

Dark Vampire chuckled, "Well, if it isn't the great and fearless warrior Tamer?  Did you come for more humiliation?  Or do you need more Dark Attacks to clear up that feeble mind of yours?"

"We're here to fight you!" Cyberdramon growled, pushing the stone door shut so no guards could rush in and lend a helping hand.

"Ah yes, I was expecting you," Dark Vampire laughed wickedly, "I'm prepared, how about you?"

Whatever he said, Ryo definitely wasn't prepared for that, "What?  How do you know we were coming?"

"My faithful servant," Dark Vampire sighed dramatically.  "Blood-Eyes, come out, will you?"

Ryo's eyes widened as a bat about the size of an large eagle scooped over and landed upside down beside Dark Vampire.  It was pitch black and its eyes were bloodshot red.  Blood-Eyes screeched sharply, baring its pointy fangs which were dripping with blood.

"Too bad," Dark Vampire sighed again, "Where's your little girlfriend, warrior?  The one with the longbow?  Blood-Eyes just loves to drink blood, especially if it's a young girl's blood.  Blood from a lady is as sweet as anything.  Once Blood-Eyes sees a young woman, nothing will stop it from reaching her neck."

Ryo snarled in fury, feeling nauseous and irritated at the same time.  It was gross the way Dark Vampire talked about blood.  "Don't you dare come close Rika!  I don't buy all that stuff you said about torturing and killing her.  You'll never turn Rika against me.  I'll never give you Rika!"

Dark Vampire stroked Blood-Eyes, a flicker of confusion on his face, "What the hell are you saying warrior boy?  I haven't a clue what you're talking about?  What will I do with that girl?  Yes, I might feed her blood to my bat friend over here, but torture and waste time turning her against you?  No way, I'd kill right there."

"But, you said," Ryo looked puzzled, "You said you were going to torture her and turn her against me."

"You foolish boy!" Dark Vampire snapped, "Stop all this foolish talk!  Are you trying to confuse me, it's not going to work!  I haven't said anything to you, I believe that you lost all your sanity in that feeble little mind of yours."

"But-" Ryo protested.

"I don't care!" Dark Vampire thundered, "I'm weary of this conversation.  Blood-Eyes, attack!  And kill that boy and his pathetic Digimon!"

"Yes master," Blood-Eyes scooped down, baring his fangs.

Cyberdramon snatched Ryo and let him climb on him

"Let's go Cyberdramon!" Ryo said, standing on his Digimon and holding his sword furiously.

"Right, **Desolation Claw**!" Cyberdramon fired at Dark Vampire, who leaped aside. 

Dark Vampire scowled as his magnificent throne chair dissolved into smithereens, "You'll pay for that!  **Dark Blast**!"

Ryo gasped as Cyberdramon crashed against the wall, he lost his balance and fell down.  But Ryo was a lot more spectacular than anyone could have possibly knew.  He landed neatly on his feet.  

(I know that's ridiculous, I watched too much Power Rangers when I was young)

"You boy!  You disgust me!" Dark Vampire sneered.

"I'd say the same for you and your little batty friend," Ryo shot back boldly.

"You're think you're too smart for your own good," Dark Vampire snarled, "I would think twice before throwing an insult at me, I don't take kindly to sarcasm."

"Oh yeah?" Ryo replied, "Neither do I you blood-sucking fiend!"

"Ryo," Cyberdramon growled, "Must you taunt the vampire?"

Dark Vampire snarled loudly in fury, "Dark Cannon!"  The whole place blew up and huge rocks smashed downwards. 

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted as his Digimon got hit and changed back to Monodramon, "Monodramon!"

"Ryo, watch out!" Monodramon shouted.

Ryo barely jumped aside as a huge boulder crashed down, it miss him, but went down hard on his left leg.  Ryo winced in pain, the color draining from his face.

"Aaah!  No, he's got me."

"You can't escape me warrior boy," Dark Vampire sneered.

"Stop calling me that," Ryo gasped, "The name's Ryo Akiyama…Legendary…Tamer…you won't defeat me."

"Oh, but I will," Dark Vampire chuckled, "I already have you down, your Digimon as well.  Now nothing stand between me and my destruction!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Up here Renamon, hurry!" Rika said, practically flying up the spiral stairs, "God, why do bad guys always make their stairs so long.  Why do they have to out their throne rooms at the very top of the stupid fortress.  And why do they have to destroy the whole place when they fight?"

"Maybe if you stopped complaining we would be there by now," Renamon said in a slightly edgy voice.

Rika and Renamon got into Dark Vampire's castle and heard the crash way up.  Now they were hurrying up and dodging the continuously falling rocks.

"In there!" Renamon directed, ushering her Tamer through the collapsing stone doors.  They barely made it.

"Dark Cannon!" Dark Vampire screeched angrily at Ryo.

"Ryo!!!!!!" Rika shouted, "Bio-Merge Activate!"

Sakuyamon quickly blocked the attack and sent Dark Vampire flying back.  Rika and Renamon diffused back into two.  Rika hurried over to Ryo.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Rika gasped.

"My leg," Ryo winced, "It's broken, I think.  I can't move it under this pile of rubble.  Rika…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you of course," Rika snapped, "You jerk!  Why didn't you wait for all of us to come and fight, we would be at maximum power!"  Rika snarled angrily, pinching Ryo hard on the arm.

Ryo grimaced, gazing into Rika's violet eyes, "Don't you think I've been hurt enough?  Is that your way of showing that you care?"

Rika smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess, I'm just so mad that you left without telling me.  Why?  Am I a bother or what?"

"No," Ryo said quickly, "Trust me, I'll tell you about it a later, when we get out of here."

"How are we going to remove all those rocks?" Monodramon piped up.

"Well," Rika pondered, "Digi-Modify!  Strength Activate!  Renamon, see if you can destroy those rocks."

"My pleasure," Renamon said, "Diamond Storm!"  

"Be careful!" Monodramon cried, "Ryo's leg's there!"

"She knows," Rika said.

Ryo wasn't even watching as Renamon made progress cleaning out the rocks.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dark Vampire motioning to something in the dark.  Ryo's caught his breath as Blood-Eyes silently glided out.  *_Of course!  How could I have forgotten his pet bat?  Now what's that stinking cheat up to?_*

Ryo suddenly remembered Dark Vampire's words, ~ _Blood-Eyes just loves to drink blood, especially if it's a young girl's blood.  Blood from a lady is as sweet as anything.  Once Blood-Eyes sees a young woman, nothing will stop it from reaching her neck._~

Ryo gasped sharply, panicking as Blood-Eyes shot towards Rika, "Rika!  Watch out!"

Rika turned, "What the-"  Rika gasped as the bat shot towards her.

Renamon quickly snatched Rika and appeared somewhere else.

"Rika, are you okay?" Ryo called.

"Yeah," Rika took out her longbow angrily, then she took aim and fired.  But Blood-Eyes dodged it easily.

"At last," Blood-Eyes said happily, "Fresh female blood."

Rika felt sick in her stomach, "Eeew, that's so gross!" 

Ryo looked alarmed, "Rika!  Run!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But I'm not running-" Rika protested, ducking as the bat swerved above her, "Well, okay…"

"You can't fight that thing with arrows," Ryo said, "It's too fast, you'll never lock aim!"

Rika glanced at her longbow, *_There must be something I can do with it.  It is mine, where's the Ancient Magic already?_*

"Rika!" Monodramon called, "Your weapon's special, if no one has told you.  You can fight hand-to-hand with it."

"How?" Rika asked sarcastically, ducking furiously.

"Don't move, it'll be over soon," Blood-Eyes slurred. 

Monodramon looked panicked, "Use your Digi-Vice and shout Fighter Mode!" 

Rika snorted, but seeing she had not other choice, she thrusted her longbow in the air, holding her Digi-Vice in the air, "Fighter Mode!"

Rika gasped as the longbow lengthened and narrowed into a handle.  The top turned into a cone-shaped metal drill that began spinning like hell.

"It's a Spiral Arrow!" Monodramon said.

"Wow," Rika said, "Cool."  She quickly slashed across Blood-Eyes, making him screech in pain.

Blood-Eyes glared furiously at Rika, one wing bleeding, "You'll pay!  Sonic Flash!" 

Rika winced as a dark light quickly flashed, she felt dizzy and unsteady, something ringing in her ear.  She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything.

"Rika!" Ryo shouted, "Rika!  Don't just STAND there!"

Rika came to her senses when she slightly hear Ryo's voice, she ducked right in time to miss Blood-Eyes fangs.  "Hey!  Where my Spiral Arrow, or whatever you call it?"

"Look for this?" Blood-Eyes drawled, dropping Rika's new weapon in Dark Vampire's hand.

"Hey!" Rika snapped, "Give it back, you creep!  That's mine, you hear me?  How did you get in?"

"Simple," Blood-Eyes sneered, "My Sonic Flash attack blinds my foe so they can't think for a period of time.  Pretty effective, don't you think?"

"That's mine, you thief!" Rika snarled.

"You're in no position to be hurling insults, my dear girl," Blood-Eyes slurred, "Why don't you make this easy and let me have lunch?  Just stand still, it'll be over before you know it."

Rika tried to run, but Dark Vampire grabbed her from behind and held her still.

"Don't even resist," Dark Vampire sneered, "It's useless, you're powerless.  It doesn't hurt, Blood-Eyes' fangs will penetrate your skin and put you in eternal rest…"

"Shut up!" Rika growled, struggling wildly, "Let me go!"  

"Rika!" Ryo shouted, "This stupid leg of mine!"  Ryo swore loudly, his leg pained too much to move or even stand.

"Ryo!" Monodramon said, trying to calm his Tamer down.

"Monodramon!  You have to help her!" Ryo said, his voice stated hysteria.

"I can't," Monodramon said helplessly.

Blood-Eyes licked his lips delightfully, baring his fangs, "I shall enjoy this meal."

"Rika!" Ryo shouted.

Rika closed her eyes, shaking inside, she'd rather be killed the old-fashioned, blasted way than be drained clean of blood.

ANCIENT MAGIC ACTIVATION!  Sapphire light shot out of Ryo's Digi-Vice like lava out of a volcano.  Ryo gasped as his sword lit with blue light and a voice came out of nowhere.

~Ryo, use the power of THUNDER, for it is yours to command~

Ryo turned everywhere, "What?  Who?  Where?"  Ryo found that he could stand up again, feeling the strength come back in his legs.  "Rika!"  Without thinking, Ryo thrusted his sword in Blood-Eyes' direction, "THUNDER WAVE!"

Thunder streamed out in quick waves and shocked Blood-Eyes into crisp, then the bat dissolved.  Rika's eyes widened in shock and struggled some more.  A brief moment of doubt passed across Dark Vampire's face.

"Let her go!" Ryo commanded, warrior light in his eyes.

"In your dreams boy!" Dark Vampire snarled.

"I'll change your mind," Ryo sneered, "THUNDERBOLT!"  Dark Vampire groaned angrily as three strikes of thunder furiously zapped him, leaving him weak and vulnerable.

Rika quickly jumped out of his grasp, "Ryo!  Hurry, finish it off!  Hurry up you idiot!"

Ryo winced at her insult, *_Thanks Rika, I go through all this and you call me an idiot.  She'll never change, I guess I don't want her to.  You might as well drive me crazy._*

Ryo took aim, his blue eyes flashing, "I sending you to the Dark Gates, hell in other words.  You don't deserve to live here, you coward.  All you evil creatures are the same, weak cowards with no hint of chivalry.  THUNDER STRIKE!"

Dark Vampire's eyes widened as the loud thunder crashed down and hit him with all its power, "Noooooo…you'll pay…for this…the Darkness will avenge meeeeeeeeeeeeee…"  Dark Vampire finally dissolved.  

Rika watched in content as the data disappeared, *_He did it, I can't believe it, but Ryo did it.  He got the Ancient Magic in his sword, boy is it ever powerful.  I guess Piximon was right about everything._*  Rika couldn't ignore the little fluttery feeling in her heart and the tiniest hope that sparked.  *_And…I think he did for…me…_*

Rika ran over to Ryo, "Ryo!  That was great!  You did it and all by yourself too!"

Ryo smiled weakly, feeling oddly drained of energy.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked in concern, "You don't look that good.  Are you tired?"  Rika quickly supported Ryo, throwing his arm over her shoulders, "You look like you're about to faint."

"I'm okay," Ryo managed to say, he sank down, sweating.

"Ryo!" Rika demanded, "You're scaring me!  What's wrong?!"

"I feel as if I lost all of my energy," Ryo told her wearily.

"Maybe you're just tired from the battle," Rika suggested.

"No," Renamon said, "It's his sword."

"What?" Ryo said in shock, "You're saying that my sword drained energy from me?"

"No," Monodramon laughed heartily, "Ancient Magic did, it uses your own energy to blast attacks.  It's no so easy, calling upon every attack you want, there's price too.  The more Ancient Magic attacks you use the weaker you get.  Of course, some simple Ancient Magic attacks like THUNDER BLADE, it's very normal attack, it won't use any of your energy at all.  It depends on the attack, like THUNDER METEORITE will practically drain you dry.  So don't use it unless you absolutely need to or you won't be ready for an aftershock.  Stick to simple attacks like THUNDER BLADE, they'll still get easy jobs done."

"He's right," Renamon agreed.

"Sure, tell me now," Ryo moaned, "Then I wouldn't used THUNDER STRIKE, cause I felt fine before that."

"Serves you right for showing off like that," Rika chided, "Trying to be impressive."

"Hey," Ryo protested, "How about some sympathy?"

"I'm getting there," Rika smiled and kissed Ryo lightly on the cheek, "Thanks."

Ryo blushed, but tensed up when he heard vicious banging on the large stone door, "Oh man, we're got to get outta here!"

"What's that?" Rika wondered.

"I have no clue," Ryo said, struggling up, "But I guessing it's not good."

"I think it's all of Dark Vampire's servants seeking revenge for their dead master," Renamon replied.

"Why do bad guys consider their leaders such great people?" Rika asked in disgust.

Monodramon glanced nervously at the cracking door, "Yeah, well now would be a good idea to escape, don't you think guys?"

"I want to fight though!" Rika protested, whipping her Spiral Arrow furiously, "I want to show them a thing or two!"

"Maybe later Rika," Renamon said, "Ryo's in no condition to fight now."

Rika reluctantly put down her weapon, "Yeah, I guess."

Ryo flashed her a weak smile, "Don't worry, you'll get plenty of chances to fight, in fact, you'll probably be sick of it by the time we're through."

Rika smiled lightly at him, "So now how do we get out, if we don't think of something soon, we might as well get ready for a fight.  I hate backing down, so don't' think I'm getting soft.  I'm only doing because Ryo's drained now, I wouldn't for anyone else!  So let's get that straight!"

Ryo grinned at her, "Thanks, let's go!  Come on Monodramon, digivolve!"

"You got it!" Monodramon transformed into Cyberdramon and lifted his Tamer along with Rika on his back.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired at a glass window, shattering it as she and Cyberdramon zoomed out.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Wow," Henry gaped, "Magic powers from Ancient Magic huh?  That sounds intense, that's some great power."

Piximon had just finished relating everything he knew about Dark Minions and Ancient Magic, all the Tamers were awed.  

"Cool!" Kazu said, "I have to have a weapon now!"

"That's so scary," Juri shivered, "How awful, fighting."

Piximon nodded towards Henry, "I'm sure you understand everything I said, we don't have time for any questions.  You have to go look for Rika and Ryo.  Henry, I'm counting on you to explain to the others if they don't understand.  Never lose your curiosity and knowledge.  They will come in handy, trust me.  The rest of you, I hope you'll try your hardest, the Digital World depends on it.  Use your powers well.  Give Rika and Ryo my best regards,"  Piximon struck his pike in the air, creating a brilliant flash of light.  

The Tamers felt themselves travelling farther and farther away, "Hey!!!!!"

"Believe in the power of friendship and love," Piximon's voice was fading fast, "Use the power from within Tamers and trust each other.  We will meet again, but until then you're on your own.  Farewell……………………………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Whew, I'm so busy I could hardly believe that I finished it.  I promise the next one will be extra long because I won't get it up that fast.  Don't count on it!  I have 5 projects all due on the same day, 2 from one class!  Excuses, excuses, I'm not bluffing!  Thank you so much for your reviews.  Keep them coming!  I love your suggestions, if I use them I'll be sure to mention your name!  Thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^


	7. Effects of a Battle Won

            I'm so sorry that this was up so late.  You guys probably think that I died or something.  It's been a while, I have to get ready for my final exams.  Yikes!  I don't think the next chapter is going to up any sooner.  Anyways, this one is extra long cuz I promised.  Oh, and I don't know whether Lopmon's a female or male, just pretend she's a girl if she isn't.  I'm quite sure she is though and she and Terriermon aren't related, they've never met each other until Suzy became a Tamer.  Keep that in mind.

**Wolfmon:**  Thanks for your idea on what weapon to give Suzy, I was having a hard time deciding so I decided to use your idea, thanks again!

**Shuichon:** Thanks for all your ideas they sound pretty good, but seriously I have no clue what you're talking about.  I've never heard of any of the things you mentioned  o_O.  Sorry.

Chapter 7: Effects of a Battle Won 

"How do we know where they are?" Takato called to Henry.

Henry shrugged, discouraged, "I have no clue.  We've been searching for 3 days already and nothing."  It was night time and the Tamers had been struggling along to search for Rika and Ryo.

"They gone," Kazu moaned, "Probably dead…"

Henry growled, looking angry, "They're not dead!"

"Whoa Henry, calm down," Takato advised, "Don't take it out on us.  It's not your fault we can't find them."

Henry grunted and kept walking.

"Henry," Leomon said, "It's no use walking in circles, the Digital World is a massive land, if you don't know where you're going, you don't have a prayer of chance of finding them."

Henry's grey eyes flashed angrily, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Henry," Suzy whined, "I'm tired.  Slow down!" 

"We can't slow down!" Henry exclaimed, "We're already slow enough, Ryo and Rika will be millions of miles away now!  We have to walk faster!"

Suzy's eyes filled with tears as Kenta quickly stepped it.

"Aw, Henry give her a break," Kenta protested, "She's young and she doesn't know that much.  All little kids get tired, I'm tired too!"

"But what about Ryo and Rika?!" Henry snarled in a completely unlike Henry attitude, almost seething.

"Henry!" Takato looked shocked, "This isn't like you at all.  Are you feeling okay?  Huh?  Rika and Ryo are will be fine, they can take care of themselves very well."

Henry's normally calm grey eyes glittered angrily, "I don't care if they can take care of themselves or not, they won't be okay if the Dark Minions find them first!"

All of the Tamers seemed to be a little afraid of Henry now, it was seldom that he acted with such impatience and ruthlessness. 

"Hey," Kazu said lightly, "Take it easy, Ryo will look after Rika.  After all, they are together."

"Yeah Henry," Terriermon piped up, "Momentai.  If Ryo just got the love of his life, he won't let it go that easily."

"I hope not," Henry said, his eyes losing the irritated spark, "I know Ryo's all out powerful and all that, but it's his cocky and confident attitude that worries me."

"Nah," Terriermon laughed, "You can't have too much confidence, I have so much, it's great!"

"Too much," Lopmon said softly, her eyes gleaming in amusement, "Too much cockiness and too much bluntness."

"Hey!" Terriermon protested, falling down.

"Keep going," MarineAngemon advised, "We'll find them, we have to."

"No, we'll never find them in the dark," Juri said, "Let's rest now, we'll be up and ready tomorrow."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Ryo," Monodramon said, "Don't you think we should head back?"

"Sssh!" Ryo hissed, gesturing to Rika who had fallen asleep wearily, "We've been walking forever, let her rest."

Rika murmured something and rolled over, Ryo gently pushed her on her sleeping bag, covering her with his.

Monodramon rolled his eyes skywards, humans were so…

"Hey!" Ryo snapped, "I saw that!"  He slapped Monodramon lightly, frowning.

"Do you have the time to spare to talk to me?" Monodramon questioned sarcastically, "Or are you taking care of your beloved?"

Ryo flushed, "That's not funny."

"Are you going to handle that sword well?" Monodramon asked impatiently.

Renamon chuckled quietly, mixing with the dark cave they were in, "You don't trust your own Tamer?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monodramon cried.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Renamon replied calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Monodramon demanded, "I trust Ryo, it's just he's a bit reckless sometimes."

"Oh?" Renamon's voice hinted amusement, "You're not?"

"That's not funny!!!!!!!!!!!" Monodramon snapped, steaming now.

"Sssssssh," Ryo hissed.

Renamon laughed, which was rare for her, "That's amusing."

"Grr," Monodramon snarled, "Do you want to fight me?  Huh?  Huh?  Huh?  Come on, are you chicken?"

"Monodramon!" Ryo warned.

Renamon shook her head, "No yet, but I wouldn't want to have you bear the shame later, so I think I'll pass."

"What!?" Monodramon spluttered, "Give me a break, I'm a million times stronger than you."

"Bragging is a show of weakness," Renamon said calmly, "It proves that you're not secure enough to take critism."

Ryo laughed, "Good point Renamon.  Gee Monodramon, I just want what's best for Rika."

Monodramon stomped to a corner, curled up and ignored everyone.

Ryo laughed quietly as Renamon faded away.

"Mmm…Ryo…?" Rika whispered.

"Hey," Ryo said, smiling, reaching down to touch Rika's shoulder.

Rika shifted up, "What time is it?"

Ryo glanced quickly at his watch, "It's past 2 AM, why?"

"We should go look for Henry and them," Rika said, biting her lip.

"Yeah…" Ryo hesitated, "But we have no clue where they are, I'm sure they left Piximon's place by now and if we don't know where they are, it'll be like walking blindfolded.  The Digital World is huge!"

Rika sighed, "But I'm worried, what if they run into another Dark Minion?  It'll be chaos for them."

"For us too," Ryo reminded her, gently brushing his lips across her forehead.

"Ryo, don't!" Rika rolled her eyes, "You're so typical."

"What?" Ryo asked innocently, giving her that sweet, intimate smile that she loved so much now, to think, she used to hate it.  "We'll have to keep going and keep an eye out for them along the way, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rika said, playfully swatting his hand away, "Stop treating me like a little kid."

Ryo laughed, and pulled her close, "I'm glad I found you."

"It's the other way around," Rika reminded, teasingly tugging his sleeve, "Remember?  You would've gotten killed without me."

"So it is," Ryo laughed again, his blue eyes shimmered in the dark, "So it is."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Dark Ghost!" the Darkness thundered, causing the whole fortress to tremble.

A transparent figure floated out, sneering, "Yes, your Highness?"

"Blah, don't give me that junk you bastard," the Darkness snapped, "Dark Vampire's been destroyed."

Dark Ghost's eyes widened, "What?  But how…?  No, it can't be, the children again."

"What did you think?" the Darkness snarled, "We dealed with the old children centuries ago, now we're faced with more!  You had better come up with a good plan and defeat them!"

"Your wish is my command," Dark Ghost slurred, "Of course."

"GO ON!" the Darkness screamed, "GO!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Henry Wong, slow down!" Kazu pleaded.

Henry had woke them all up at 7 in the morning and was mercilessly marching at a rough speed.  

"Henry!" Takato exclaimed, "Suzy's lagging…you've got to think about her too!"

"Henry!" Suzy whined, "Please stop."

Henry's face was tense with anger, "There's no time to stop!"

"Momentai Henry, momentai!" Terriermon begged, looking worried for his Tamer.

"I'll carry Suzy," Kazu volunteered.

"Since when did you become helpful?" Takato asked.

"Since now," Kazu said, lifting the young girl up on his shoulders, "We've got to find Rika and Ryo, you know, and I've got plenty of energy to spare!"

"Thanks," Suzy murmured.

"Poor Suzy," Lopmon worried, "Why doesn't Henry stop for a while?"

"It's Rika, he's worried about her," Terriermon said cheerily.

Lopmon gave him a strange look and edged away a bit.

"I think you scare her sometimes, Terriermon!" Takato laughed.

"What?" Terriermon looked confused.

"Yeah," Juri agreed, giggling, "I think Lopmon thinks you're strange."

Lopmon cocked her head, nodding, "And very energetic, to say the least."

"No, I'm just strong," Terriermon bragged.

"With a very big ego," Lopmon added pointedly.

"Hey!" Terriermon protested, looking very confused that even Henry cracked a smile.

"Come on Henry!" Takato threw his arm around his best friend's shoulder, "Cheer up, we'll find them.  Fate brought us together, it won't keep us apart."

"Thanks Takato," Henry smiled.

"They'll be fine!" Kazu said.

"But you're not!" a voice laughed.

"Oh no," Kenta muttered, "It's Dark Vampire again."

"No," Leomon said, "It's someone else."

"More of these things?" Kazu groaned.

"There's supposed to be 4, remember?" Henry reminded.

"Who are you?" Takato demanded.

The transplant figure sneered from the sky, "Insolent kids, don't you know that you'll never defeat us?  We're invincible!" 

"Who are you?!" Kazu hollered, waking Suzy up from her nap on his shoulders.

"Kazu!" Suzy wailed.

"Sorry kiddo," Kazu gave her a sheepish grin.

"I am Dark Ghost," the figure whispered, "And I will avenge Dark Vampire's death!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kazu demanded.

"It must be Ryo and Rika," Henry said, "They must have destroyed Dark Vampire."

"That's so cool!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yeah, right," Kenta muttered.

"You pathetic Tamers," Dark Ghost sneered, "Prepare for your doom…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Stop Ryo," Renamon said, "I think something's wrong with Rika."

Ryo halted immediately and looked back, Rika was definitely lagging, "Rika!  Is something wrong?"

Rika shook her head, "No, I'm fine-"  Rika wavered forward and would've fell if Ryo hadn't caught her.  
  


"Rika!" Ryo exclaimed, "What's wrong?  You look like you're going to faint!"

"Faint?  Me?  No way," Rika murmured.

Ryo gave Renamon a worried glance and wiped the sweat from Rika's forehead, "She's burning up.  I wonder what's wrong."

"Maybe it's something she ate," Renamon suggested.

"Then I'd have it too," Ryo said, "We ate the same thing over and over again, fruits.  Rika, how do you feel?"

"So tired…" Rika murmured, "And dizzy…can't think straight…Ryo…"

"Sssh!" Ryo ordered, gently putting her down, "Renamon, go see if you can find some water."

Renamon nodded and vanished.  Monodramon said nothing and continued to sulk about last night.

"When did you start feeling bad?" Ryo asked Rika, gently brushing his hand over her forehead.

"This morning," Rika replied weakly, "We can't stop, we have to find Henry…"

"We're stopping until you're okay," Ryo said firmly.

"But-" Rika protested.

"No buts," Ryo interrupted.

Rika's voice hardened, "Ryo Akiyama, don't you dare tell me what to do?  If I want to go find Henry like this I will!  You're not my boss!!!"

"Rika," Ryo said softly, "I'm sorry, I know this is getting to you, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?  Please just stay and rest, you'll be fine soon and then we can keep going."

Rika glared angrily at Ryo and turned away, "I hate you."

Pain flashed through Ryo's eyes, but he didn't change his mind.

"Ryo!" Renamon called, "Come over here, maybe these will help."

Ryo got up and ran over to Rika's Digimon.

"Jerk," Rika muttered, struggling up, "If I want to see Henry, he can't stop me."  Rika stumbled on her feet and wobbled forward.  She noticed Monodramon eyeing her distastefully.  
"What's wrong with you?" Rika barked, "You've been sulking all day.  Quit staring at me!"

"Do you want me to come?" Monodramon asked, "We'll go a lot faster if I digivolve."

Rika looked surprised, "A-are you sure?"

Monodramon stood up and digivolved to Cyberdramon.  "Now do you believe me?" Cyberdramon demanded, "Get on."

Rika nodded and climbed on as Ryo's Digimon took flight, looking back with a sad look.  *_Sorry Ryo, I have to do this.  You don't own me, you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do._* 

"Rika, you should drink this-" Ryo said, turning back, "Renamon!"

"What is it?" Renamon asked.

"Monodramon…and Rika," Ryo gasped, "They're gone!"

"What?!" Renamon asked, looking shocked, "No, not Rika."

"And she's sick too," Ryo said, breaking into a run, "Come on, we have to find them, they can't have gotten far."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Matrix Digivolution!" the Tamers cried.  All the Digimon shot their attacks at Dark Ghost.

"Oh my God!" Juri gasped, "It didn't work."

Dark Ghost laughed in amusement as the attacks passed right through his transplant body.   Henry groaned, that ghost was like a white sheet floating in the sky.  It was as tall as an adult and there were chains over its body.

"How are we supposed to fight a ghost?" Kenta wailed.

"You don't," Dark Ghost replied, "Go get them."

The Tamers watched in horror as an army descended before them, it was a dead army, full of ghosts floating around, chuckling.

With a few smashes and crashes, all the Digimon went back to their original forms.

"That was quick," Kazu gulped, "We didn't even score a hit!"

"It's not fair," Takato fumed, "How come we can't hit them, but they can hit us?"

"Takato, look," Guilmon pointed to a well in the middle of nowhere.

"That's just perfect," Takato groaned, "A well, what good will that do?"

MarineAngemon flew over and disappeared inside.

"Finish them!" Dark Ghost yawned and disappeared, "I'm going to go to the Darkness and collect my reward for destroying his enemy."

Takato and the others freaked out as the army charged towards them.

"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon blew, zooming out, holding something.

"What that?" Kenta asked, pointing to what his Digimon holding.  
  
"A wand," MarineAngemon said, "For you."

"Nooo," Kenta shook his head, "That won't be for me, I don't want a girl's weapon.  I'm a guy, remember?"

"Another one!" Henry exclaimed, "A weapon?  Everyone hold up your Digi-Vices!"

WEAPON ACTIVATION!

Juri gasped as her gold light hit the wand and it flew in her hands, "It's for me, wow…so pretty…"  The wand was pink with a gold star on the top.

"Juri, watch out!" Takato hollered.

Juri looked up and screamed as 5 ghosts shot towards her, reaching with their bony hands for the wand.  Takato knocked Juri out of the way, slamming backwards as the ghosts claws ripped at his body.

"Takato!" Henry gasped, "No!"

"Takato!" Guilmon whimpered as his Tamer fell on the ground, blood streaming out of his wounded body.

All the rest of the Tamers were too shocked to say anything.

"NO!" Juri screamed, tears filling her eyes, pain and anger.  

ANCIENT MAGIC ACTIVATION!  Gold light poured out of Juri's Digi-Vice and engulfed her wand.  "Takato!" Juri squealed as a strange voice filled her head.

~Juri, use the power of LIGHT, for it is yours to command~

"Light?" Juri asked.

"Juri, what are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"Takato…" Juri whispered in an almost trance-like voice.

"Is she okay?" Kenta asked nervously, "She sounds like a robot."

"Juri!" Henry shook the young girl hard, "Juri!  Snap out of it!"

"The power of Light…" Juri whispered, "Power of Light…"

"She's totally lost it!" Kazu moaned.

"Takato!" Kenta cried, "Takato!  Get up!"

The ghosts were waving their bony claws and reaching out to grab Takato.

"Takato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Juri's high-pitched scream echoed throughout the whole Digital World.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "That's Juri!" Rika exclaimed, wincing in pain, "Cyberdramon, that way!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cyberdramon growled.

"No," Rika admitted, "But we're not stopping cause of that!"

"Why did you get all mad at Ryo?" Cyberdramon asked.

"Hey!" Rika snapped, "That's none of your business, okay?  Why are you mad?"

"Cause Ryo and Renamon take pleasure to jeering at me," Cyberdramon replied simply.  
  


"O-kay, I have no clue what you're talking about, but who cares?" Rika said, "Full speed ahead!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "You hear that Ryo?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah," Ryo said, "Juri, no doubt.  I pity anyone who's standing right beside her, their ears are probably ringing badly."

"How amusing," Renamon said dryly, "We should go and find them."

"Yeah," Ryo swung on his backpack, "Rika probably heard them and is going that way now."

"Why did you do to make my Tamer so mad?" Renamon inquired, leaping from tree to tree.

"Slow down," Ryo gasped, "I can't run like you, you know.  And I didn't do anything!  All I did was try to make sure that she stayed still."

"She doesn't like the fact that you're in control," Renamon advised, "She doesn't like to feel vulnerable."

"Thanks for telling me now," Ryo snapped, "I'll remember that next time I try to help her."

"Anger will get you nowhere," Renamon said calmly.

"I wonder where Monodramon went," Ryo pondered thoughtfully, "He wasn't so lively today."

Renamon snorted, "He's fuming over what I said last night.  Typical."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "LIGHT BEAM!" Juri shrieked, almost losing her balance when a bright white golden light streamed out of her wand and slammed several ghosts on the ground, dissolving them.

"All right girl!" Kazu yelled, "You show'em!"

"Takato!" Juri knelt worriedly beside her boyfriend, "Are you okay?  Talk to me!  Takato!"

"Juri…" Takato moaned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Juri's eyes filled with tears.

"All right," a familiar voice said, "No more waterworks Juri, help is here!"

"Rika!" Henry shouted, relief flooding his body, "Rika!"

Rika's face lit up, "Henry!  Finally, I found you!" 

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon fired his attacks, landing.

Rika climbed down, her vision blurring furiously.  She swore angrily, "What's wrong with me?!"

"Juri!" Leomon exclaimed, his tone wary, "Don't overuse the wand, don't underestimate Ancient Magic, it's far more mysterious than we know.  Use the same attack again!"

"LIGHT BEAM!" Juri squealed, shooting down all the rest of the ghosts.

"Awesome!" Kenta said, "We're saved!"

"Cyberdramon's here too," Kazu cheered, "Yes!  Where's Ryo?"

Rika stiffened as Henry ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Rika!" Henry sighed in relief, "Are you okay?"

"Henry…" Rika said, "I-I need to sit down."

Henry gasped as Rika almost collapsed right in his arms, "Rika!  What's wrong?"

"I've been feeling like this all day," Rika murmured, as Henry guided her down, "So weak and drained, I have no clue what's wrong.  Ryo…I left him and Renamon to come and look for you guys with Cyberdramon."

"Ryo?" Henry asked, "You left him, in this condition?"

Rika struggled up, "Henry Wong!  I left him to come look for you and you have no right to start lecturing me!  I left him because we couldn't agree and he was ordering me around."

"Sorry," Henry muttered, "It's just, you scared me."

"Where's Ryo then?" Kazu asked.

"Somewhere," Rika replied shortly, closing her eyes and blacking out.

"He's hurt badly," Guilmon whimpered, "Takato's bleeding."

"Hey guys!" Ryo's voice cut in, he was dashing towards them with Renamon in the lead.

"There's the man!" Kazu cheered.

Juri started sobbing, "It's all my fault, Takato…Takato…"

"Don't cry," Terriermon said, "I'll go look for any herbs we can use.  See you later Henry!"  The bold bunny strutted off.

Lopmon stared after him, "I better keep an eye on him, I'll be back soon Suzy."

"Be careful and call if you need us," Ryo said, "Henry!  What happened to Rika?"

"I'd ask you that!" Henry exclaimed, his eyes burning.

Ryo looked taken back, "What are you talking about?  I certainly didn't do that to her, she was so weak today I tried to stop her to give her some rest and she blew up in my face.  I'm worried."

There was a silence, then Henry lost his temper.

"Well, then show it!" Henry growled.

"W-what?" Ryo stammered, backing up.

"Why do you always make her so mad?" Henry demanded, "She's already giving it her all, why can't you be satisfied with that?"

"I don't know what you're saying!" Ryo said, "I've done nothing to offend her, all I want to take good care of her."

"Henry!" Kenta and Suzy both exclaimed, "Please!  What's wrong with you?"

Henry looked at Rika, lying still and breathing rashly, "Something's terribly wrong."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Stop following me Lopmon," Terriermon said, huffing up a hill.

Lopmon did her best not to laugh, the other bunny could hardly climb up to steep slope, "Too many cream puffs?"

"Be quiet," Terriermon made a face, stumbling up to the top.  He waded to a bush and started snatching off some leaves.

Lopmon calmly went to the other side and delicately picked the herbs with her paws.  Silence.

"What are you doing here?" Terriermon asked, exasperated.

"Same as you," Lopmon replied, "Picking herbs for Takato, are we not?"

"Must you make fun of everything I say?" Terriermon demanded.

"Must you take it so personally?" Lopmon retorted softly.

More silence.

And more silence.

And more.

Lopmon coolly gathered some herbs and returned without a word.  Terriermon made a face behind her back.

"I saw that," Lopmon said icily, setting her cool gaze on Henry's Digimon, "It's amazing how such a impudent Digimon could have such a reserved and respectful Tamer."

"Hey!" Terriermon snapped, "I'm not impudent, whatever that means, but I know it doesn't sound good.  How did you see me?"

"You learn these things when you work for the Soveign," Lopmon replied as cool as you please.

"There you are!" Henry ran over to the two Digimon, "Hey, what's wrong?  Those frowns would blow away a sunny day."

Lopmon handed Henry her herbs, "Here, give those to Takato.  I need to take care of Suzy."

Henry watched in confusion as his sister's Digimon walked over to Suzy and sat beside her.  "Uh…that's was strange…Terriermon, did you do something wrong?"

"Me?" Terriermon cried, "I haven't done anything!  All I did was make fun of her a little and she had to get so pissed.  She said that I was im-pud-ent."

Henry smiled and took the herbs from his Digimon, "I'll give these to Takato now."

"What does it mean?" Terriermon demanded, "What?  What?  What?"

Henry laughed lightly, "You know what?  I think I'll let you find out by yourself!"

Terriermon watched with his mouth open as his Tamer strode off.

"Terriermon!" Suzy exclaimed, grabbing her brother's Digimon in a tight hug, "You know what Lopmon said?"

"Let me guess," Terriermon moaned miserably, "Something bad?"

"She said that you looked like a fish with its mouth hanging open!" Suzy giggled, dropping the poor bunny.

Terriermon glanced at Lopmon angrily, "I don't look like a fish."

Lopmon nodded calmly, her bright eyes dancing with amusement, "You're right, I don't think fishes have such big mouths."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Hang still Takato," Henry murmured in a soothing voice, bandaging his friend's wounds.

"Is he going to be okay?" Juri asked in fear.

Takato let out a moan.

"These herbs aren't strong enough," Henry wiped his hands, "He might get an infection.  MarineAngemon, do you think that you can heal him?  Or does your attacks work only on Digimon?"

MarineAngemon floated over happily and blew his (or is it a her) attack at Takato.  The majority of his wounds healed. 

Takato groaned and sat up, "Juri?"

"Takato!" Juri shrieked, throwing herself on him.

Henry backed up, "Gosh, Juri give him some breathing room."

He left Juri to explain to her boyfriend about what had happened and went to Kenta.

"Hey, where's Rika?  I left her with Monodramon."

"He's over there." Kenta pointed to Ryo's Digimon.

Ryo was sitting beside Rika, his eyes full of pain.  Monodramon sighed, debating on what to do.  Renamon paced around nervously, watching as Ryo gently brushed his hand over Rika's forehead receiving a soft moan from Rika.  Ryo winced, the pain deepening in his eyes, "Rika…why…"

"Ryo?" Henry walked over to him.

Ryo glanced up and got up silently, walking away.

"Ryo!  Wait!" Henry yelled, "Look, I'm sorry I got upset earlier, I know it's not your fault, but I guess I was just worried and I lost it."

Ryo didn't look at Henry, "It is my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Henry demanded, "You didn't get her sick."

"Oh I don't know," Ryo ran his hand through his messed-up hair, "I should have took better care of her and…"

"Henry…?  Ryo…?" Rika's weak voice came through.

Both boys rushed to her side, "Rika!"

"Are you okay?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Duh," Rika said bluntly, much like her old self, "If I was okay, would I be lying down like this?"

"Good answer," Henry muttered.

Ryo's eyes darted quickly from Henry to Rika.  Sighing softly, he started to walk away.

"Ryo!" Henry exclaimed, "Wait!  Ryo!!!!!!"

"Ryo…" Rika whispered in a barely audible voice, "Are you leaving me again?"

Ryo looked startled, "Uh…I…"

Rika gazed at him intensely with her violet eyes, "If you want me to say sorry, it's not going to happen pal."

Ryo smiled tenderly, "I wasn't expecting it to.  I think I'm sorry though."  Ryo headed back, whispering, "Don't worry Rika, you'll be okay, I'll find out what's wrong with you."

Henry groaned, he wasn't really interested in hearing Rika and Ryo's sweet talk.

Rika gave Henry her ice glare, "Where is everyone?"

"Resting," Henry said, "It's been a long day.  Takato got badly battered by Dark Ghost."

"What's that?" Rika muttered, "A dark ghost?"

"It's one of the four Dark Minions," Henry reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah," Rika nodded, "I can't believe it, we hardly defeated Dark Vampire, now the good for nothing Darkness hands us another Dark Minion.  I'm physically and mentally exhausted.

"You're sick," Monodramon said abruptly.

"I know that," Rika said, annoyed, "Don't you think I can tell whether I'm sick or not."

"It's not a regular sickness, not like the flu or something," Monodramon said, "It was Blood-Eyes'  Sonic Flash.  It was meant for attacking Digimon, not humans.  Once a human receives direct contact from it, it will make them sick and slowly drain their energy."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Ryo snapped.

"Ryo," Henry's voice was low and wary, "Don't yell at your Digimon, it won't do any good.  Maybe he just remembered this."

"No," Monodramon said, purposely countering any excuse that Henry had made for him, "I knew this a long time ago."

Henry sweat-dropped, "O-kay."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Ryo growled, clenching his fists.

"Ryo!" Rika said, "Don't make it worse between you two.  Please, maybe this sickness or whatever it is, will go away."

"I doubt that," Lopmon said, appearing beside them, "If you had told me that you had been hit by Sonic Flash earlier I would've said something.  I just thought you ate something wrong.  We'll have to get an antidote for you in Terror Mountain."

"Where's that?" Rika asked.

"There," Lopmon pointed to a tall, snow-peaked mountain, "No Digimon have ever ventured that far before, no one know what's up there."

"Great," Rika said, "How about that, why is anything we need never around here?"

The rest of the Tamers ran over as well.

"Boy, have I been trashed around," Takato said with a laugh.

"You think it's funny?" Kenta gulped.

"No," Takato said, "But I'm fine now."

"What's happening dude?" Kazu asked.

"We're going to Terror Mountain," Henry said.

"What's that?" Terriermon piped up.

"It's a mountain filled with Terror, you silly," Guilmon laughed.

"You both are silly," Lopmon sighed, "It's that mountain right over there."

"Ohhhhhhhh," MarineAngemon breathed, "Very high."

"Very high is right," Kenta added, "And very impossible too, why do we have to go there?"

"Because Rika's sick," Henry said, "There's supposed to be an antidote there that would help her."

"Well," Juri said, "The sun is setting now, so we should get some rest and go tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Takato agreed, "Now how about something to eat?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Ryo walked out and stared at the sky, everyone was sleeping peacefully and you can guess what's on his mind.

"Leaving again?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know," Ryo shrugged guilty, "I might, if I just go to find the antidote myself, then it might be a lot faster than having to drag Juri and Kenta along."

"What will Rika say?" Renamon questioned.

"You tell me," Ryo ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know.  Even if I do leave I'll have to convince Cyberdramon to come with me, but he's in such a bad mood right now…"

"Oh I don't think so," Renamon said, "I straightened things out between him and me, he should be fine now."

"Thanks," Ryo grinned, "I really should go, after all, it's all fault that Rika's sick.  If I hadn't ran away in the first place, then she wouldn't have to chase after me."

"No kidding," Monodramon grunted, "If you want to go I'll go."

"Thanks," Ryo smiled his drop-dead gorgeous grin, "I think I will, Renamon, will you try to explain to Rika?"

"I will try," Renamon said.

"Thanks again," Ryo glanced back and went to get his backpack.  He passed Rika and gently caressed her forehead.  "I'll be back as soon as I can," Ryo whispered, "Try not to get into trouble, I'll miss you."  Ryo brushed his lips lightly across her forehead.  Rika murmured softly and rolled on her side.  Ryo doubted that Rika would miss him at all, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  Sometimes Ryo wondered if he was ever needed at all.

"Come on Cyberdramon," Ryo said, slashing a card.  He climbed on his ultimate Digimon and flew off with a grim look on his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Ryo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazu hollered, "Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ugh," Rika snapped, "Shut up."

"Where's Ryo?" Henry wondered.

"Maybe Dark Ghost kidnapped him," Kenta fretted.

"Can we go already?" Rika said impatiently.

"Rika," Juri said, grasping her wand tightly, "Aren't you worried at all?"

"Yeah, he is your boyfriend," Takato added.

"He is NOT," Rika snapped, "If Ryo wants to leave and abandon us that's his freakin' problem, okay?"

"He'll come back, I'm sure he will," Henry said confidently, "You know how Ryo is, he likes to do things his own way."

"I guess," Takato said reluctantly, "We should head over to Terror Mountain to get that antidote for Rika."

"We should but we're not Gogglehead," Rika snapped, "I feel much better now, all that stuff was probably just temporarily anyways.  Let's get on with our journey, we're not waiting for the Legendary Tamer to come back, okay?  Let's hit the road before I hit someone."

"But Rika-" Henry protested, "You might still be sick."  
  


"I feel fine," Rika said, "Anyways, I'll be using the medicine, not you.  And I say we don't need to waste our stupid time hunting for something I don't need.  Now is everyone clear on that?"

"Sure, sure, clear as day," Takato gulped.

"Too bad the day isn't clear," Terriermon remarked, "It's going to pour any minute now."

"It will," Lopmon agreed, "Since you're being so negative."

"Hey!" Terriermon protested, "What's with you and all this criticism?"

Lopmon ignored him and turned to Rika," If you got hit by that Sonic Flash, you really should take the antidote."

"Thanks," Rika said, "But no thanks, I'm fine.  Absolutely."

"Henry!" Suzy cried, "Look what I found!"  Suzy was holding something that reflected the sunlight into the Tamer's eyes.

"Ugh," Kenta groaned, "Suzy, put that down, you want to blind me or something."

Suzy hugged the mirror, "It's pretty."  The young girl admired herself in the reflection, "I'm so cute!"

"Suzy!" Henry scrambled over, nearly tumbling over rocks, "Give that to me."  Without warning Henry snatched the mirror out of the girl's hands.

"Henry!" Suzy cried, "It's mine, I found it!"  
  


"I know you found it," Henry said, "Where?  It's dangerous to just pick up stuff here.  If could be a trap by the Dark Minions."

"Henry, dude, it's just a mirror," Kazu yawned, "Let the kid have it."

"Henry!" Suzy cried again, "I found it over there."  Suzy pointed to a stone structure.  In front of it was a stone panel with unreadable writing carved on it.

"It's a weapon," Kazu said in awe, "Hey, that's not fair, even the kid has a weapon, why can't I have one?"

"We don't know if it's Suzy's or not yet," Henry objected.

"It is mine," Suzy said confidently, "See?  It's pink on the sides.  I held up my Digi-Vice and said WEAPON ACTIVATION! Like you guys do, and it worked!  Yippee!!!!"

Suzy took the mirror and smiled into it, "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's fairest of them all?  Me, me me!"

Henry groaned, "Suzy!  You're too young to have a weapon.  That's too dangerous."

"It's not dangerous," Suzy said, "It's pretty."

"Oh, Suzy," Juri said sweetly, "Can I take a look?"

Henry groaned again, running his fingers through his head, "This is crazy!  How am I supposed to handle this?"

"Relax," Takato comforted his friend, "It's gonna be fine, Suzy's growing up after all, she'll need real life experiences."

"I'm sure," Henry sighed, "I don't know about this."

"Chill man," Kazu suggested, "Your sis is one lucky girl."

"Henry," Lopmon said solemnly, "I agree that Suzy's a bit young to possess a weapon, but this might actually do her good.  The mirror reflects the attacks and shoots them back at the whichever direction the mirror aims for."

"That's great!" Takato exclaimed, "Now Suzy's even more protected than before."

"What if Suzy aims the mirror in the wrong way?" Henry worried.

"Man," Kazu sighed, "Nothing will make you happy, dude.  You worry waaaaaaaaay too much."

"You do," Takato said with a smile, "But you're the cautious one, we'll see what happens." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Rika groaned, her vision blurring, falling to the ground.  Her energy was being badly drained and she couldn't control her breathing.  But she wasn't going to let Takato and them find out.

Rika moaned and gazed up at the sky, *_Ryo, please hurry up and get that antidote for me.  I know that's where you went, to Terror Mountain, even though you didn't tell me. I'm not mad, just worried and helpless now.   Hurry!  I can't last much longer like this.  I'm going to black out soon.  Ryo, hurry!_*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Finally!  Finished, I think it was pretty long, don't you?  I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but don't count on it.  Keep your ideas coming and please try to be specific, some of them are confusing.  Does anyone think that Kazu and Suzy will make a good pair?  Or maybe Kenta and Suzy?  Or should I just leave it?  Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_____^


	8. New Friend, New Enemy?

            Hi ya everyone!  I'm so glad to be posting this chapter up.  I AM terribly sorry that this came out soooooo late.  But I WON'T make any pathetic excuses about writer's block or something like that.  I simply didn't feel like writing and I didn't.  Well, without further talk…

****

**Chapter 8: New Friend, New Enemy?**

            "Come on Cyberdramon," Ryo urged, "Come on."

"Hey," Cyberdramon growled, "I'm the one doing all the flying you're just sitting there, easy for you to say."

"I'd fly if I had wings," Ryo muttered.

"We're almost there," Cyberdramon added, "It's way colder, I think my wings have icicles on them."

Ryo shivered, "I know what you mean pal.  But we have to get whatever this antidote thing is for Rika."

"I know, I know," Cyberdramon said, "It's what you've been saying for the last 5 hours."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Rika, are you sure you're okay?" Henry asked for the tenth time, "You're as pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine," Rika gasped.

"No you're not," Henry concluded.

"Then why did you bother asking me?" Rika glared at her friend, "It's nothing, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

"Hey guys, hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazu shouted, "Hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  We have to move before Dark Ghost gets us."

Rika stumbled, her vision was getting worse, she managed to get Renamon to carry her, and it wasn't going to be long until the rest of the group catches on.  She didn't want their concern or sympathy, it wasn't worth her time.  Besides, they had to be concentrating on fighting the enemy, not finding a cure for her.  They just didn't have time for that.

"Renamon," Rika murmured, "What's taking Ryo so long?"

"He can't fly the speed of light Rika," Renamon replied, "He won't be back that soon."

Rika sighed, "Great, I'm going to collapse any minute now, then Henry will go berserk."

"Rika," Takato said nervously, "Why don't we stop and you can take a rest?"

"Sure," Rika said sarcastically, "Let's go for a rest stop and in the meantime, I'll find a nice way to beat your brains out.  Do we have a deal?"

"Uh…" Takato gulped, "You know, I was just fooling around…let's forget the whole thing…"

Rika rolled her eyes, "You're impossible Gogglehead."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Dark Ghost!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Darkness yelled.

"Uh, yes. your highness?"  Dark Ghost asked timidly.

"Don't fool around with me!!" the Darkness roared, "Have you destroyed the children yet?!"

"Well…" Dark Ghost hesitated, "I'm working on it, just a little delay-"

"Get out of my face!" the Darkness hurled several objects at him, "Go and destroy those kids before I destroy you!!!!!!!!!  Get going!!!"

"Yes!" Dark Ghost rushed away.  Then he sighed when he got to safety, he had once again escaped the wrath of his master, but he knew he couldn't run forever.  Pretty soon, the Darkness would lose his temper and he would be a goner.  Dark Ghost couldn't take that chance, he had to get rid of those pesky Tamers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Stop Cyberdramon!" Ryo called, jumping off, "This shouldn't be too hard, after all I grab the potion and run."

His Digimon snorted his disbelief, "Right, sounds simple, doesn't it?"

Ryo ignored the sarcasm and headed in the cave, "Come on."  Cyberdramon transformed back to Monodramon and pounded after his Tamer.

"I've got to get the antidote for Rika," Ryo muttered.

"We heard," Monodramon snickered.

Ryo pointed to the light up ahead, "Look, an opening."  The boy gasped when he saw what was on the other side, "Look, a castle.  Or a fortress."

Monodramon sighed, "Can't we ever get away from trouble, it doesn't look good."

"What would a Dark Minion be doing way out here?" Ryo frowned, "They want to take over the whole Digital World, not hide in a deserted mountain.  Who cares?  Let's find that antidote for Rika!"

"You don't even know what it looks like!" Monodramon objected, "What's it going to say?  **_This antidote is for curing Blood-Eyes' Sonic Flash?_**  In your dreams!"

"You're not helping," Ryo said impatiently, "We have to find it, Rika's depending on me."

"I know, I know, I know!!!!!!!!" Monodramon said, "What are you trying to do?  Drill it in my mind?  The antidote is a red liquid like the stuff you humans drink in restaurants."

"What?" Ryo furrowed his brow, "Wine?"

"Yeah," Monodramon said, "It looks a lot like wine."

"That helps," Ryo said, "And I bet it's in that castle, so let's go!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "I want a weapon," Kazu said, "I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon.  I want a weapon."

"Shut-up!" Rika snapped.

"Yeah, Kazu, shut up," Kenta agreed, "You're giving me a headache." 

"It's beautiful," Juri said dreamily.

"Sure is," Suzy agreed.

"Juri," Takato sweatdropped, "I don't think that Suzy's mirror is meant for that."  
  


"No kidding," Henry agreed, "Now Suzy, I want you to be ultra careful with that thing, okay?"

"Aw Henry," Suzy whined, "You spoil all the fun."

"She's right, you do," Kazu said, "I'm glad you're not my brother."

Henry glared at Kazu," Suzy, this isn't a game, take it seriously."

"I am," Suzy said, "I'm going to whack those bad monsters with my new mirror and give them a makeover."

Henry groaned, and tried to make his sister heed his warnings.

"Hey, hey," Kenta said excitedly, "Look over there!"  The boy was pointing to a shallow cave and he dashed in it.  "hey guys, check this out!"

"It's a weapon!" Kazu said dramatically, "It's mine!  Finally!"  
  


MarineAngemon frowned, "Kenta found it first."

"It doesn't matter," Takato reminded them, "We have to use all that weapon activation thing." 

"Right," Kenta said, "And there's only me, Kazu and Henry left."

Henry took one slow look at the boomerang, "I think I'll pass."

"Henry!" Takato said, "It's all right, you'll have to get a weapon sooner of later."

Henry groaned and held up his Digi-Vice with the others, "All right, let's get this over with.  WEAPON ACTIVATION!"

White light shot out of Kenta's and hit the boomerang.  Kenta gulped and picked up the weapon, "I guess it's mine after all, MarineAngemon.  Oh, I just hope I won't hurt myself with it."

"NO FAIR!" Kazu shouted, "NO FAIR!"

"Kazu, be quiet," Henry ordered, obviously relieved for escaping the chance of owning a weapon. 

"What a fool!" Dark Ghost slurred, "If you had a weapon, you probably can't even aim with it."

"Says who!" Kazu snapped, forgetting who he was yelling at, "If I had a weapon, I'd kick your sorry butt!"

"What?!" Dark Ghost's eyes widened at the insult.

"Oops," Kazu said timidly.

"You will pay for your impudence human!" Dark Ghost snarled, "Arise, my ghosts, destroy them!"

"Here we go again!" Takato groaned.

"This time, no more heroic acts, Takato," Henry said.

"Juri, it's up to you," Leomon said, "The rest of us can't do a thing."  
  


Juri nodded breathlessly, "Okay.  LIGHT BEAM!"  Juri determinedly fired her light every way, she did strike some of the enemy, but she missed a lot too.

"This is crazy!" Henry remarked, "Juri can't handle them all."

Juri wavered, feeling weak as Takato quickly rushed up and caught her, "I can't fire anymore."

"I know," Takato whispered, "It's okay."

"We're toast," Kazu gulped.

"Somebody do something!" Kenta pleaded, "Help!"

"Ugh," Rika groaned, "This is pathetic, we're completely at his mercy."

"Yeah?" Henry said, "But we don't expect any mercy from him."

"You foolish children," Dark Ghost sneered, "Did you really expect to win against me?  I am invincible!  It was only by pure luck that you escaped your fate last time.  This time I ensure you, you won't be so lucky!"

"There must be some way to damage those ghosts," Henry pondered, "But any attack we throw just goes right through them."

"Don't you think we know that?" Kazu protested.

"Now," Dark Ghost sneered, "Who wants to be the first to be destroyed?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Look at this place," Ryo breathed, "It's freaking me out if you ask me."

"It's not exactly what you'd call normal," Monodramon agreed.

"Where's that stupid antidote?" Ryo muttered.  The pair had entered the seemingly deserted castle and was poking around.  No one seemed to be around and everything was dark and dusty.

"You know," Ryo said, "Maybe an ancient king used to live here and he ruled the Digital World, then the Darkness came and destroyed everything.  So he died and left the world."

Monodramon stared at his Tamer, "You've lost it completely or you have the most lively imagination I have ever seen."

"Or," a haughty voice hissed, "He's partially right."

Ryo jumped, drawing out his sword, "Who's there?"

A girl emerged from the dark.  She was pretty with dark brown hair, but her dark eyes were lonely and partially cold.

"Who are you?" Ryo demanded, "And what business do you have to sneak up behind us like that?"

"Not that I own you an explanation or anything," the girl sneered, "But they call me Laura.  What business does the Legendary Tamer have to be snooping around my castle?"

"Your castle?" Ryo's mouth dropped open, "B-but you're human."

"Quite right," Laura agreed.

"You live here?" Ryo gasped.

"Yes," Laura replied, his voice was dangerously soft and his eyes were glittering with menace, "For 400 years and counting."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon smashed.

"Leomon, stop!" Takato said, as the attack went right through the ghosts, "It's no use!"

"I know," Leomon said, "But you guys run and I'll distract them!"

"Me too," Guilmon said with Lopmon, Terriermon, and Guardramon.

"Let's run," Kazu said, leading the way.

"Can't…" Rika moaned, "Can't move…too dizzy…"

"Rika!" Henry called.

"I'll take care of her," Renamon said, quickly jumping out of sight.

"Guys," Kenta called, "In here!  Hurry!"  The rest of the Tamers rushed after him.

"Takato!" Juri cried as some ghosts snatched her away, dragging her in the sky.

"Juri!" Takato called in panic, "No Juri!  Hang on, I'm coming!"  Takato shot outside like a bullet.

"Wait!" Henry hollered, "Takato!"

"He's going to get creamed," Kazu muttered, "Again!"

Takato stood firm, "I have had enough!  No more running away!  It's time to get serious!  Watch out cause it's time for action!"

ANCIENT MAGIC ACTIVATION!  Red light flooded out of Takato's Digi-Vice and embraced his spear.

~Takato, use the power of FIRE, for it is yours to command~

"Fire Ring!" Takato yelled, whipping out a ring of flames which wrapped around the ghosts, chaining them together.

"Hey," Kazu remarked, "He's kicking butt out there, I thought that ghosts can't be hurt by physical attacks."

"Me too," Kenta added.

"So did I," Henry said, "But I guess that Ancient Magic is no ordinary attack.  It is magic of some sort, so I'm guessing that's the reason."

"You think way too much, you know that?" Kazu demanded.

"What is this?" Dark Ghost roared, "No!  Not more magic tricks."

"Look again, jerk!" Takato snarled, "This is no magic trick, now give me back Juri!"

"You foolish little boy," Dark Ghost sneered, "I have no use for this pathetic human.  Take her if you wish."  The other ghosts threw Juri hard on the ground.

Takato gasped, "Juri!"  Anger contorted the young Tamer's face and he threw his attack out at the ghosts.  "FIRE CANNON!"

Kazu, Kenta, Henry, and Suzy watched in horror as a fire erupted out of nowhere and dissolved all of the ghosts except for Dark Ghost.  He gaped and disappeared.

"Takato!" Henry cried.

Takato was lying unconscious on the ground and Juri was too.  Henry ran to Takato, supporting his limp body.

"Oh man," Kazu said, shaking himself, "He shot himself."

"No he didn't," Suzy said, "He would be bleeding then."

"Good point," Kenta praised, "Even she's got more sense than you Kazu.  Takato didn't shoot himself."

"Juri…" Takato moaned.

"Hey Henry, take a look at Juri here," Kazu said.

"Her leg looks broken," Kenta said, gulping, "We're in trouble."

"Kazu, Kenta, carry Juri and follow me," Henry ordered, "Don't drop her!  Suzy, stay close."

The two clumsy boys nodded and obeyed while Henry supported Takato.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "400 years!" Ryo cried, "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am," Laura sneered, "I know I look your age, Tamer, but I assure you that I'm right."

"Well…" Ryo said, "Suppose you are over 400 years-old, how in the world did you manage to survive?"

"Elixer, of course," Laura drawled, "I drink it every ten years, to preserve my life."

"But what happens when you run out of Elixer?" Ryo asked.

"Silly boy, I'll never run out of Elixer," Laura laughed coldly, "I make my own Elixer, make sense?"

"You make it?!" Ryo cried, "Are you nuts?  That's totally creepy."

"Of course it is," Laura sneered, "To a foreigner.  But for the Master of Potions, it's nothing."

Ryo frowned, "Master of Potions?  You make potions?"

"Of course," Laura yawned as if she was bored of this conversation, "I know absolutely everything there is to know about potions and spelling casting.  I've been studying it my whole life."

"Well," Ryo said, "I need an antidote and it would really help if you made it for me.  I need it."

"And this potion might be…?" Laura prompted.

"To cure the Sonic Flash attack," Ryo explained, "My friend Rika got hit and she needs it to get better."

"So there are more of you, are there?" Laura asked slowly.

"Listen," Ryo said, beginning to lose his patience, "I need it NOW, Rika's getting sicker, are you going to help me or not?"

"Why should I?" Laura challenged, "How do I know whether helping you will do any good?  The Darkness is spreading rapidly and the 4 Dark Minions are gaining much power."

"You know all this?" Ryo asked.

"Of course I do, little boy," Laura laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Ryo snapped, "I'm the same age you are."

"Not really," Laura laughed again, "I'm over 400, remember?"

"Don't taunt me," Ryo warned, "I haven't got time for this.  I've got to go help Rika."

"Okay boy, you've got a deal.  I'll make you that potion, but you have to take me along with you to meet your other friends." Laura concluded.

"Why?" Ryo demanded.

"Even for the Master of Potions, it gets lonely being the only human here," Laura explained, "I'd like to meet your friends, and if they don't like me, I'll leave."

Ryo groaned, "Fine, just stop calling me boy."

"Why?  You've never told me your name," Laura laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Ow!!!!!!!!!" Takato cried as Henry moped his wounds with a wet towel.

"Stay still!" Henry ordered, "I need to clean this wound."

"Takato?" Juri whispered.

"Oh, Juri!" Takato sat up.

Henry pushed him down, "I said stay still!  Juri, you shouldn't be moving around!"

"I know," Juri pouted, "I ache all over."

"I can't do anything about that!" Henry growled.

MarineAngemon flew over and blew a few bubbles on Takato and Juri, both of them sighed in relief.

"Where's Rika?" Kenta said.

"I saw Renamon snatch her off," Kazu said, "I guess she'll be okay."

"There's nothing more we can do," Henry said, sighing, "Suzy, go and see if you can find Rika, Lopmon, go with her and don't wander too far."

"OK!" Suzy chirped, eager to get a move on, "Rika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Suzy," Lopmon said, "It'll be a lot easier if we searched instead of screaming."

"Okay Lopmon," Suzy agreed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Rika winced as a stabbing pain took over her body, "Renamon, I can't hold on much longer, where's Ryo?"

"I don't know," Renamon said, "But I do hope he's hurrying."

Rika gasped in pain, shivering as well, going hot and cold.  She felt her vision cloud and she could hardly support herself.  "_Ryo, what's taking you so long?  Please hurry!_"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Ryo was hurrying, but Laura wasn't.

The Legendry Tamer was willing to yell in aggravation, "Laura, can't you stir any faster?!  If we don't hurry, I'll have no one to give this potion to!"

"I can't go any faster than this," Laura retorted, "Instead of complaining Ryo, you can help.  Pass me that bottle over there."

Ryo snatched the bottle and tossed it over.  Laura barely caught it.

"It's not funny!" Laura gasped, "If this was to smash on the ground, it'd explode and you would be a goner."

"You too," Ryo retorted.

"Perhaps," Laura said, "But my elixer keeps me from direct harm."

"Whatever!  Elixer this, elixer that!" Ryo snapped, "I just want to help Rika and you seem to think that this is all a big joke!"  

"So I do," Laura laughed again, "It's no good to hurry, the potion will be ready when it is ready, kid…I mean, _Ryo_."

Ryo's eyes narrowed in anger as both of them stood, overlooking the bubbling purple mixture.

"You know, Tamer," Laura said, "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"Don't you ever naturally call people by their names?" Ryo snapped.

"Not especially," Laura snickered, "But that's not important.  Answer the question."

"We're trying to defeat the Darkness and stop it from taking over the Digital World, not like it's any of your business or anything," Ryo said coolly.

Laura laughed out loud, "You?  And your friends?  You and your pathetic attempts will hardly do any good against the supreme powers of the Darkness."

Ryo felt his anger rise and rise, "What's so funny?  Whose side are you on anyways?  I thought you hated the Darkness."

Laura smiled, "I do.  But I don't think I fancy getting killed either."

"Why?  Don't you have your great Elixer?  Anyways, why are you here?" Ryo demanded, "Do you just live here for your own enjoyment of something?"  Ryo glanced around and said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, "Not exactly the idea of a dream palace, is it?"

"For your information, _Ryo_," Laura said, matching sarcasm for sarcasm, "I enjoy the dark.  I have my reasons, you and all your inferior little pals don't need to know why."

"Hey," Ryo objected, "You could fill me in, I can help."

"I doubt it, Wonder Boy," Laura sneered, "You can try keeping yourself outta trouble.  But if you really want to know, I'll shoot."

"Shoot," Ryo ordered.

"Okay," Laura sighed, "You're a stubborn one.  When I first fell in the Digital World, some hundred years ago, I met this guy.  He was as handsome as can be and I fell in love with him.  But he wasn't what he seemed to be, he was cold and ruthless.  He was as dark as he was gorgeous.  He was evil, he wasn't with the Darkness, but he was no better.  He was a potion master like myself, he taught me everything I know, he thought I could help him achieve his ultimate goal, to rule the Digital World.  I refused and he considered my behaviour betrayal, so he tried to kill me.  But since I mastered the potions as well as him, he didn't harm me.  But he cast a experienced spell on me to prevent me from being in daylight, kind of like a vampire.  After a hundred years I countered the spell with my own skills and tried to sought him out.  But I never found him, he's gone, probably dead."

Ryo drew his breath in sharply, "That's some story, who was he?   Was he from Earth?"

Laura chuckled, "It was so long ago I forgot, all I remember was that he was drop-dead gorgeous.  He was so cute with his visor and strong personality.  I can't even remember his name."

"Well, excuse me while I throw up," Ryo said, pretending to gag.

Laura laughed, "You're not all that bad, all I want to do now is go home.  But I don't have a home on Earth, I doubt my parents are still alive, unless they've got Elixer stashed somewhere.  Anyways, I'd still like to get back with you guys.  I can't open the portal without help, I want to pursue a normal life.  Oh!  The potion's ready, let's go if we want to save your friend."

Ryo jumped, "Yes!  Let's move it!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "NO luck," Suzy screamed as Henry.

Takato groaned, standing up, "We've got to find Rika."

"No kidding," Henry mumbled, "I hope she's safe, wherever she is."

"Henry!" Kazu scrambled over in a hurry, "I saw the ghosts and Dark Ghost himself, they're looking for us!"

Kenta gulped and nodded in agreement.

Henry furrowed his brow, "I don't know what we can do, it's hopeless trying to outrun them!"

"Ah ha!" Dark Ghost yelled, "There!"

"So much for running," Takato whispered.

"We'll never outrun them anyways," Juri said, "I do wish Rika was here, or Ryo, they'd be able to give them a good thrashing."

Dark Ghost laughed, "My minions can't do any real harm, I'll show you the meaning of fear!"

All the Tamers gasped as an attack hurled towards them.

"THUNDER BOLT!" Ryo shouted, hopping off Cyberdramon.

"Oh no," Dark Ghost shouted, "More magic!"

"Ryo!" Kazu said, "Just in time!"

Laura jumped off the misty cloud she was riding on and began to chant something in a low murmur.

"Who's she?" Kazu asked.

"A girl I met," Ryo said.

"Is she a witch?" Henry asked dubiously, "She's chanting something creepy."

Laura's eyes were closed and when she opened them, she waved her right hand and Dark Ghost vanished.

"Whoa!" Takato gasped, "That's crazy!"

"Where did the ghost go Henry?" Suzy asked.

"I don't know," Henry said, "Ryo-"

"I'll answer your question later," Ryo said impatiently, "Rika, where's Rika?"

Takato and Henry exchanged looks, "We don't know."

Ryo's mouth dropped opened, "What?!  You don't know!  Are you nuts?  What are you talking about?"

"We lost her in the battle with Dark Ghost last time," Takato explained.

Laura laughed, "If your friend's sick, she can't be too far away, sick mortals don't move very fast, you know?"

Kenta crossed his arms, "Mortals?  What do you mean mortals?  You're human too, unless you're an evil Digimon in disguise."

Laura laughed again, "That's a good, right, evil Digimon?  Give me a break, _mortal_."

Kenta clenched his fists, "Oooh, stop calling me that!"

"What's a mortal?" Kazu demanded, clueless as ever.

"I'm not exactly mortal," Laura drawled, turning her eyes on Kazu.  She froze for a moment, then she regained her composure, "Ryo, I think I'll go find your friend now."  She hopped on the misty cloud she conjured up and floated away.

"What a girl!" Kazu said, "Now that's my type."

"Ryo, who exactly is she?" Henry demanded.

"A girl I met in the mountains.  She makes potions and I got her to make the antidote for Rika." Ryo replied.

"But what if she's evil and she put poison in it?" Henry asked.

"If she was, she would have casted a death spell on us all," Ryo laughed, "She's okay, a bit impudent though.  Get this, she's been living for over 400 years.  She has this Elixer thing and uses it to preserve her life."

"Sounds seriously creepy," Henry said uncertainly.

Takato smiled, "Well, as long as you think it's okay Ryo, I supposed it's okay.  Guess what?  I summoned the Ancient Magic."

"And nearly killing yourself in process," Terriermon reminded.

"Right," Takato mumbled, "Whatever."

Ryo laughed, then he turned serious, "I've got to find Rika, how could you guys let her out of your sight?"

"She was acting kind of strangely," Henry recalled, "But she kept insisting that she was fine."

"I hope Laura finds her," Ryo said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "There we go," Laura said, glancing down, "That must be her, after all, how many girls do you see around this place?"  The Potions Master landed near Renamon who gave a start.

Renamon immediately switched to attack mode, "Who are you?  Don't come a step closer."

"It's okay," Laura said softly, "I'm a friend of Ryo's, they're trying to find you.  I have an antidote that will make you better."

"I don't need your help," Rika shot weakly.

Laura's eyes softened, "_So much self-pity…just like me…just like how I was a few hundred years ago.  Full of self-pity and stubbornness…never once would I allow someone to help me._"

Laura shook her head, "You should accept help when you need it."

Rika's eyes widened, "Where did that come from?  Who are you to be telling me about help?  I don't trust you, you could be a evil person trying to kill me."

Laura sighed, "I respect your sense of pride Rika, I was like you…exactly like you.  Very well, I shall get someone you trust to help you instead."  She hopped back on the cloud and flew off.

"What was that?" Rika muttered, "So tired…can't hold on…"

"Rika!" Renamon said, alarmed as her Tamer fell on the ground, "Where is Ryo?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Look there's Laura," Kazu said, "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Henry said dryly, "Pretty creepy."

"Don't be such a hypocrite," Kazu scoffed.

"Actually, I'm surprised you even know such a word," Henry shot back.

"Ryo," Laura said, "I saw your girlfriend-"

"Rika," Ryo cut in, obviously annoyed by the girlfriend remark.

"Okay, have it your way, hotshot, Rika." Laura said, "She's pretty weak, but she won't take the antidote from me."

"Take me there," Ryo said, "I'll give it to her, you can't blame her from not trusting you, not after what we've been through."

"I agree," Laura said softly, "I know exactly how she feels."

"Awwwww…" Kazu moaned, "How come Ryo always gets the attention from girls?"

"Whatever Kazu," Henry said, "Get Rika back here after you cure her."

"Will do," Ryo said, hopping on Cyberdramon and zooming off.  "Rika!!!!!!!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Rika," Renamon said, "I heard Ryo's voice."  

"Ryo…" Rika murmured as he jumped off Cyberdramon before his Digimon even landed.  

"Rika!" Ryo rushed over, "Renamon, is she okay?"

"She's very weak," Renamon said, handing Rika carefully over to Ryo.

Ryo took her gently in his arms, "Hang on, you'll be fine, just drink this."

Rika struggled up and weakly swallowed the antidote.   She shuddered and laid back in Ryo's arms.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked anxiously.

Rika felt her strength return and her vision cleared again.  She jumped up, smiling and smirking.  "Of course I'm okay," Rika scoffed, "What do you think?"

Ryo stood up, grinning, "That's the Rika I know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Hey!" Ryo called, "Henry!  Look who I found!"

"Rika!" Henry shouted, "Rika, are you okay?"

Rika hopped down, grinning, "I'm fine!  Hey, who's that?"

Laura walked over, "Recognize me?"

Rika squinted, "Hey, you're that girl that was trying to give me that potion."

Laura nodded, "Quite right.  You took it anyways from Ryo, you might as well have taken it from me.  It's save him the time."

Rika's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?  Are you one of Ryo's adorning fans or something?"

Laura laughed, "His fan?!  Yeah, right!  To think I didn't meet him until 5 hours ago!"

Ryo snorted, "Yeah right, Rika."

"Well!" Rika threw up her hands, "Who is she?"

"I'm Laura," Laura said lightly, "Nice to meet you Rika."

"How do you know me?" Rika demanded.

"Come on," Laura laughed again, "I have to at least know the person that I'm was making to potion for."

"You made the potion?" Rika's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh," Laura said, "I'm the Master of Potions.  It was nothing."

"What did you do to Dark Ghost?" Henry asked.

"I teleported him somewhere else," Laura said, "Boy, is he going to be surprised."

"What did I miss?" Rika asked.

Everyone started talking at once until Rika told them all the shut up and listen to Henry and Ryo.  After that Laura repeated her 400-years-of-living story.

"Well, I can't believe you have your Ancient Magic powers before me, Gogglehead," Rika shook her head, "And the fact that Kenta has a weapon astounds me."

"Where's Laura?" Ryo asked.

"Talking to Kazu," Henry replied, "He seems to be quite taken with her."

"Hey Ryo!" Laura said, "Ask your friends if I can stay with you guys."

Ryo glanced at his friends.

"She's pretty cool," Rika admitted, "That's a compliment I hardly give."

"I guess she's okay," Henry said.

Juri shrugged, "I think anyone should be welcome."

"She did save our skin," Takato added.

"Count me in!" Kazu exclaimed, "She's not going anywhere!"

"Well, I met her first," Ryo said, "So I have no objections."

"Well Kenta?" Henry asked.

"I DON'T LIKE her!" Kenta yelled, "She keeps calling me 'mortal'!"

"Geez," Laura said, "It was just a joke, would you like me to call you 'nerd' or 'geek'?"

"Just call me Kenta!" Kenta shouted.

Laura smirked, "I'll try to remember that, mortal.  Ooops, I'm so sorry."

Kenta fumed silently.

Laura and Rika smiled at each other.

"_She's really something,_" Rika thought, "_I never thought I'd find a friend in a girl, she's different.  I feel as if she's been through many difficult times.  Maybe I'll be friends with her._" 

"Hey Laura," Kazu called, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Henry groaned, "Is that you ever think of?"

Laura laughed, "A boyfriend?  In this place?  You must be kidding Kazu.  I told you I did fall in love before, but that doesn't count at all, it was centuries ago.  Who would I pick for a boyfriend here?  Ogremon?"

"You're totally pathetic Kazu!" Rika snorted.

"It's not fair, why is she so nice to Kazu?" Kenta complained.

Everyone started laughing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Laugh while you can Laura," a sinister voice sneered from in the shadows, watching the group, "Enjoy your happy times, my sweet.  Because soon you'll be mine again!  I'll make you pay for all the things you've done to ruin me from my destiny!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~            Whew, done!  Don't forget to review guys!  Laura's old boyfriend needs a name, so it's up to you guys to pick a name you think will suit a dark sorcerer.   Thanx.  Please give me a name cuz I have no intention of thinking of a name cuz it takes me so long.  Ooops, now I gave it away, now you guys now he's going to be in the story.  Oops, my bad, oh well.  Bye for now!  ^___________________________________^


	9. Clash of Spells

            Hey everyone, I'm back.  I went to Edmonton for a while and I guess it was pretty boring except for the mall.  Here's the next chapter.  Thanx for all your suggestions on the new guy.

**Leina**: Thanks for the name of Laura's ex-boyfriend, you'll be seeing it an awful lot now.

****

**Behold the Void**:  Wow, what a long review, thanx so much for your suggestions.  I've got a lot of reviews saying that Kazu should get a star mace, so…

One more thing…I'm sick of people saying that I should stop using thunder because it refers to sound.  I don't care, you get what I'm talking about.  Lightning just doesn't have to same effect in the story cuz I can't quite make it sound right.

****

Chapter 9: Clash of Spells 

            "Now let's see here," Ryo said, "According to my information, everyone has a weapon except for Kazu and Henry-"

"It's NOT fair!!!!!!!!!" Kazu wailed.

"And," Ryo said patiently, catching a nice smile from Rika, "Only me, Takato, and Juri have the power of Ancient Magic."

Kazu growled.

"What's this all about?" Laura asked, "Ancient Magic, weapons, Kazu groaning…"

"Kazu's always groaning," Rika said, "I'll explain to you."  She and Laura had much in common and were beginning to become good friends.

"Henry!" Suzy wailed, "I want to use my pretty mirror, Juri says I can give the bad monsters a makeover."

"Never mind what Juri says," Henry raked his hand through his hair, "It's not such a great idea, you know.  The monsters will throttle you, not stand still and let you do their hair."

"And I still can't throw this right," Kenta complained, hitting his boomerang on a nearby rock, "Everytime I throw it out, it ends up whacking me back in the face."

Laura laughed, "What can you expect from a-"

"Ooooooh," Kenta fumed, "Don't say it!  Don't say that word or I swear I'll hit you with this boomerang!"

Laura sneered, "Try it, _mortal_."

"Laura," Ryo said, "Give Kenta a break, would you?  He is a mortal, but so are the rest of us."

Laura yawned, "Sure, whatever.  Hey _Kenta_, do us all a favor and stop trying so hard to master your boomerang, if it hits you any harder anymore, we'll have a _dead_ mortal."

"That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenta fumed, smashing his boomerang at Laura.

"Hey!" Rika snapped.

"Kenta!" Henry cried, "We shouldn't be using our weapons against each other!"

Laura just laughed and muttered a few words, the boomerang turned and smacked Kenta in the face.

Juri gasped and Takato hurried over and helped his friend up.  

"Kenta, are you okay?" Takato asked.

"Well, I have had better days!" Kenta grumbled.

"Laura," Henry scolded, "That's wasn't every nice."

"Well, whatever-your-name-is," Laura said boredly, "It wasn't _my_ fault, _he_ was asking for it.  Besides, he's the one who tried to attack me first."

Henry groaned, "Not more of this."

"His name's Henry!" Suzy exclaimed, "Not whatever-your-name-is."

"Yeah, yeah, Henry," Laura yawned again, "I'll try to remember that."

"Can we please stop arguing?" Guilmon pleaded, "It's not getting anywhere."

"Yeah," Terriermon hopped on Henry's head, "And you're supposed to be the sensible one around here."

"I am sensible!" Henry objected.

"That's was really bad Kenta!" Kazu shouted, "If you ever do that again-"

"What?" Kenta shot back, "You'll throttle me?  I'm not scared, I have a weapon and you don't!"

Kazu looked really stung, "You'll pay for that remark-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Rika shouted, "YOU GUYS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

Ryo, who was standing beside Rika, covered his ears and winced, "Owww, my ears are ringing."

"You know," Laura said, "I have a suggestion, why don't we just bust in Dark Ghost's castle, I know where it is.  We can take him by surprise."

Rika was about to reply to that when Kazu butted in.

"Great idea!" Kazu said energetically, "Let's do it."

"Wait," Henry said, dropping Kazu's hopes down the drain, "That's not a very safe idea."

"You'll NEVER win if you _always_ play it safe," Laura shot back, "What was your name again?  Oh yeah, Henry."

Henry was getting annoyed now, "It's good to be safe that sorry."

"I think it's a good idea," Rika added, "It's better than sitting on our butts, doing nothing."

"If Rika's in, I am too," Ryo said, nudging her playfully.

Takato stood up, "I don't know…"

"It's a horrible idea," Kenta said spitefully.

"Oh yeah?" Kazu said, "Think of a better one!"

Both of them went face to face in anger.

"I thought Kenta and Kazu were friends, Henry." Suzy said.

"So did I," Henry shook his head.

"Then why are they fighting?" Suzy asked.

"You'll understand when you're a bit older," Henry replied.

"Stop it!" Rika snapped, "You guys are attracting attention!"

"Too late!" Laura said, "Look who's here!"

"You insolent little brats won't get away this time!" Dark Ghost said angrily, "You made me look like a fool in front of my Master, you will pay for your impudence." 

"That doesn't sound good," Takato muttered, "Nothing ever does."

"Bring it on!" Ryo said angrily, "I had just about enough of you!"

"Dark Illusion!" Dark Ghost said furiously.

The Tamers' vision of reality was smashed and each started seeing different things.

Laura raised one finger to cease the attack from hitting her and stared anxiously at the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In Takato's Illusion… 

            "What happened?" Takato wondered.  He looked around and saw himself in a ballroom with bells ringing.  Takato glanced down in shock to find that he was wearing a tuxedo.  He stared ahead into the eyes of a beautiful young girl.  "Juri?"

Juri smiled, "You want to dance Takato?"

"S-sure," Takato stammered as he awkwardly followed his crush on the dance floor.  He and Juri started dancing on and on…

****

**In Juri's Illusion…**

            "Where am I?" Juri wondered, "Takato?  Where are you?"  Just then a horrible monster scooped down at her.

Juri screamed her lungs out and dashed away, "Eeew!  Help, help, someone help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"I'll drain your blood," the monster hissed, reaching out his bony claws to grab her.

Juri shrieked and screamed as the monster's claws closed over her.

In Henry's Illusion… 

            "Suzy!" Henry called, "Rika?  Where are you guys?"  

"Henry," Mr. Wong said, "Guess what, my new invention was a huge success.  You should come over and try it out."

"Wow, that's great Dad." Henry said, "I want to be just like you."

"You will be son, you will be," Mr. Wong said.

In Suzy's Illusion… 

            "Lopmon?  Henry?" Suzy asked nervously, "Where am I?"  In front of her was many bunny rabbits with long floppy ears.

"Wow!" Suzy said," Hundreds of Terriermons and Lopmons.  Let's play hide and seek."  The young girl ran along with all the rainbow colored bunnies.

"Now let's play dress-up," Suzy said, "Who wants to be Princess Pretty-Pants?  I think I'll choose that red Lopmon over there.  And this Terriermon can be her Prince.  What fun!"  Suzy giggled and dressed most of the bunnies in pretty clothes…

In Kazu's Illusion… 

            "And Kazu puts down his last Digimon card and the battle's over, Kazu's victorious once again!" the announcer said.

"Man, I rock!" Kazu cheered, "Am I good or what, no one stands a chance against me, I'm the Digimon King!  Ha ha ha ha!"

Many girls crowded around Kazu, asking for his autograph.  Kazu played it cool, grinning at all the attention, "Don't fight ladies, there's plenty of me to go around." He sighed dreamily…

In Kenta's Illusion… 

            "MarineAngemon!!!!!!!!!" Kenta called, "Where are yoooooooou?"  Then a huge monster with slicing blades and hundreds of fangs snipped down at Kenta.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kenta cried, "Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  He gulped as the monster grabbed him, struggling wildly, the helpless boy tried to free himself as the shiny blade came closer and closer to his throat.

"Dinner is served," the monster drooled.

In Rika's Illusion… 

            "Rika, dear," Ms. Nonaka said, "Come and try on these beautiful new dresses."

"Oh yuck!" Rika groaned when she saw all the lace and frills, "No way!"

Rika was helpless at her mom began piling more and more dresses in her arms, "Stop this!"

"Don't be silly," Ms. Nonaka said, "This will be fabulous, I got you a job at the modelling office."

"WHAT?" Rika yelled, "I'm NOT going!"

"I already signed the contract and you're already famous, everyone's dying to see the daughter of a famous model do her work," Ms. Nonaka said, "Oh, here's the reporters."

Rika covered her eyes as cameras went off and people crowded around her, "Get me out of here!"

In Ryo's Illusion… 

            "Rika!!!!!" Ryo yelled, "Monodramon!!!!!!!!!!"  

"Ryo, get lost," Rika snapped, "Don't you ever come near me again!"

Ryo helplessly trailed after her, "Rika, what's wrong?  What did I do?"

"Nothing," Rika said simply with a sneer, "I found a new boyfriend who ten times better than you'll ever be, sorry sucker."

"Rika, wait," Ryo said, dashing after her as she drifted away, "No!  I can't have lost her again!  Rika!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Ridiculous," Laura muttered, "Simply ridiculous."  She was staring at Juri and Kenta who were thrashing and struggling at nothing.  Ryo and Rika who were running around blindly.  Takato seemed to be dancing and Suzy was lying on the ground hugging something.  Kazu was jumping up and down like a champion and Henry seemed to be pressing something and looking awfully excited.

"Now that they are weak," Dark Ghost said, "And vulnerable to my attacks, it will be easy to destroy them."

"Not if I can help it," Laura snapped, "You forgot about me and that was a mistake."  She held up and spell card, "I use this Spell Card, **Resist Magic**.  It cancels any attack effects I choose and since you only attacked once, it's Dark Illusion!"  In a poof, the Tamers seemed to have wakened up.

"What happened?" Kazu asked, "Hey, I was on stage and there were girls cheering me on."

Laura gave him a funny look, "Really, well, take a look again Wonder Boy.  You're pretty silly, Kazu."

Kazu blushed, "Aw, gosh, you're embarrassing me."

"What happened?" Kenta demanded, "I knew it, Laura casted a spell on us to make us all into frogs."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Take closer look, mortal, even frogs look better than you."

"What?!" Kenta yelled.

"What happened?" Ryo said, checking to make sure that Rika definitely wasn't talking to another guy.

"Phew, no dresses after all," Rika muttered, "I'm home free."

Takato shook his head, "I thought I was dancing."

Juri was shivering, "That was horrible, just horrible."

"You fool!" Dark Ghost shouted, "Where did you come from?"  He pointed straight at Laura, "How could a weak, puny girl like yourself break my powerful magic?"

Laura yawned, "You're not even worth my time.  There's no way your magic can go against mine."

"We'll see," Dark Ghost snarled, "Ghosts, attack her!"

A bunch of white wispy ghosts floated towards Laura.

Juri screamed, Rika scowled, "Juri, what are you screaming for?  You're not the target."

"Laura, look out!" Kazu shouted.

Laura held up a spell card, "I call on the **Light Beacon**, now your ghosts are trash.  Ghosts can't come near direct light, sucker."

"You shouldn't be able to either," a low voice murmured.

Laura gasped and jumped, spinning around wildly.

"What's wrong?" Kazu asked.

"That voice!" Laura grabbed Kazu's collar and shook the living daylights out of him, "Didn't you hear that voice?!"

Kazu gasped for air and shook his head quickly as Laura dropped him, "What voice?"

"I can't believe you didn't heard that voice," Laura said, her heart jumping.

"Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"Yeah," Laura said, "If you guys didn't hear it…I must be hearing things…"

"Dark Graveyard!" Dark Ghost yelled angrily.  A flash of Darkness shook the Tamers' minds as they all fell down, down, down…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Where are we?" Rika gasped.

Ryo rubbed his head, "At least we're still alive."

"This place is creepy," Juri shivered.

"It looks like a cemetery," Henry remarked.  There were rows and rows of gravestones and the sky was a dark as night.

"Yikes!" Kenta shrieked, "We're going to be buried alive!"

"Oh no," Laura said, "Dark Ghost used his Dark Graveyard, everyone keep your guard up!"

"Ha ha ha!" Dark Ghost laughed, "You're doomed now, we're fighting in my home.  That means I get home advantage, you don't know what's around the corner."

"He's right," Ryo growled, "The only hope we have is the finish this quickly before it's too late.  I doubt anyone of us will last long in this cemetery."

"What do you mean 'last long'?" Henry demanded.

"We're living humans," Laura explained, "We don't belong in the place of the dead.  It's only a matter of time before each one of us runs out of energy."

"What?!" Takato exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"In this place I have the power to determine your deaths," Dark Ghost laughed, gesturing one creepy claw to a gravestone.

Rika glanced over and read, "Here lies – what!"

"What is it?" Ryo asked, scrambling over.

Rika pointed to the gravestone---- _Here lies Rika Nonaka, defeated miserably in a foolish attempt to destroy Dark Ghost. _

"Here's my inscription!" Kazu yelled, "It's not fair, I'm not ready to dieeeeeeeeee."

"You're not dead idiot!" Laura snapped, using magic to destroy her own gravestone.

"Everyone of us has a gravestone with the same inscription," Takato remarked.

"That because I need a place to buried your corpses when I'm finished with you foolish Tamers," Dark Ghost sneered.

"Not if I can help it," Ryo leaped up and swung his blade, "THUNDER BLADE!"

"Do I look like I need protection?" Rika grumbled, wondering what she could do to help out.  She had no Ancient Magic powers yet.

"FLAMING SPEAR!" Takato yelled.

"LIGHT BEAM!" Juri squealed.

"I can't help!" Kazu shouted, running around in circles.

Dark Ghost laughed as the attacks didn't even faze him, "When will you learn?  You're in my facility now, I can't be harmed in my own graveyard."

"It's no use," Ryo gasped, "We aren't even denting him."

"Now, let's start with the youngest first," Dark Ghost floated over to Suzy, "Prepare for your doom."

"Uh-oh," Suzy said.

Henry rushed over, "Leave her alone!"

Dark Ghost swept Henry aside, "Out of my way!"

"Henry!" Takato cried as his friend slammed on the ground.

"DARK GRAVEYARD!  Destroy this girl!" Dark Ghost commanded, blasting his attack at Suzy.

"Suzy!" Henry yelled.

Suzy quickly held up her mirror, "Mirror, won't you protect me?"

"Argg!" Dark Ghost yelled, "Where did you get that?!"

The attack reflected of the mirror and hit Dark Ghost instead, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"  Dark Ghost crumpled for an instant, there was a burning hole right through him.

"Ouch," Kenta said, herding Suzy away.

"Henry, are you okay?" Rika asked, helping her friend up.

"Suzy, are you okay?" Henry said urgently.

"I'm fine," Suzy smiled, "Look, my mirror's glowing."  It was glowing a pretty pink and suddenly the whole mirror streamed out pink.

"Ancient Magic," Takato said in a hushed voice.

~Suzy, use the power of DEFENSE, for it is yours to command~

"What's defence?" Suzy asked Henry,

"It's protection," Henry replied absent-mindedly.

"Goody, MAGICAL SHIELD," Suzy hollered, yelling quite loudly for someone her age.

Everyone winced.

"Suzy, what are you doing?" Henry demanded as all the Tamer were swept up in a large pink bubble.

"Hey cool," Ryo said, "Suzy must have defence for the Ancient power."

"Good," Henry said in relief, "That's absolutely perfect for her." 

"If you think that puny little bubble can protect you, you again.  I'm afraid I have to burst your bubble now," Dark Ghost said, slamming the shield forcefully.  To his and everyone else's surprise, the bubble didn't even faze.

"What's this?!" Dark Ghost roared, "Impossible.  Fine, have it your way."  He lengthened his claws and scratched the shield's surface.  There was a horrible squealing noise, all the Tamers covered their ears.  Then the bubble popped and all of them fell down.

"Sorry Henry, I tried," Suzy said sadly.

Henry pulled her close, "It's okay, we know."

"Hey look what I nearly landed on," Kazu said, picking up a black star mace, "Wicked."

"It's another weapon," Rika said, "And only you and Henry are left, give your Digi-Vices a try."

Henry eyed the mace distastefully, "If I MUST have a weapon, I'll have anything, but _that_!"

WEAPON ACTIVATION!

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kazu whooped in delight as his orange light streamed into the weapon.  Fortunately, the mace only absorbed the light, it didn't turn orange.

"I've got a weapon!" Kazu said happily.  All the Tamers were watching, they didn't notice Dark Ghost attack them and sent them all sprawling.

"It's time for your doom," Dark Ghost sneered as he loomed over the fallen Tamers and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            At least it went black for two seconds, because the next thing the Tamers knew, they were outside with their Digimon.

"Rika, are you all right?" Renamon asked worriedly, "Where did you disappear to?"

"It's a long story," Rika said, "I'll save it for later, how did you guys do that?  Thanks a bunch, you were just in time."

"It wasn't us," Terriermon said.

"You guys all disappeared, then all of a sudden you were here again," Lopmon added.

"Really?" Henry asked, looking confused.

"Teleportation," Ryo said, "That's probably what happened, but who-"

"I did," a low voice replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"A masked man," Kazu said, "Just like in the movies."

"Can it Kazu!" Takato said, "This isn't a horror film!"

"No way," Laura whispered, "No, it can't be."

"Don't you recognize me Laura," the guy jeered.

"Take off your mask!" Laura shrieked, "I order it!"

"Laura, settle down," Rika said, looking alarmed.

"What is it?" Ryo demanded, "Who is this guy?  What do you want?"

Laura was shaking in fright, she looked as if she would collapse any minute now.

The boy ripped off his mask and threw it on the ground, "Happy, Laura?"

"It is you," Laura said, "Jared."

"Who?  He's that guy you were talking about?" Ryo asked, "But I thought-"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Laura yelled, "I killed you!  You were destroyed in front of my own eyes!  I saw you, how did you survive?!"

"Your eyes can deceive you," Jared said with a slight sneer, "Don't tell me you actually thought you'd destroy the true Master of Potions that easily."

"I don't like that guy," Rika snarled, "Let me at him and I'll give him a lesson he'll never forget."

"I did save your lives," Jared sniffed, "Remember?"

"He did," Henry admitted, looking like he was torn between two choices.

"Yeah?" Rika demanded, "Well I don't remember asking for it!"

"Hey," Takato said, "Can't we all be friends?"

"Can a lion be friends with a mouse?" Rika snapped, "I say we bust him, old school style."

"Takato, you don't want to be friends with Jared," Laura said, her voice shaking.

"So why would he be friends with you?" Jared asked, "I taught you everything I knew, you're no different from me."

"You're wrong," Laura snarled, "I changed, but you haven't, not one bit!"

"So you think," Jared said smoothly, "But you're wrong, I did change…for the worst."

Laura gasped as the fire seemed to burn behind Jared, "What are you doing?"

"Centuries ago, I casted a spell on you!" Jared said, "I want to know how you broke it!"

"Centuries ago I destroyed you!" Laura shrieked, "I want to know how you escaped!"

"I asked first," Jared said with a slight sneer, "But if you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to force it out of you."

Laura backed up, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Jared laughed, holding a spell card, "I'm going to try out a new spell, **Mind Control**.  Understand?"

Laura quickly snatched out two spell cards, "You're not brainwashing me anymore!  Get out of here!"

"Not till I get what I want," Jared said, "Mind Control, activate!"

All the Tamers shielded their eyes as a brilliant flash of light streamed out.  Laura held up a card, "**Shield of Life!**"

Laura gasped as the Mind Control beam shot straight through the Shield of Life and continued its course, "What's going on?  My powers aren't working!"

"Oh, they're working all right," Jared said, "But as I suspect you're still too weak to cause any real damage."

Laura gritted her teeth, "Oh yeah, I'll show you!  Time for me to try out a new card, **Neutralize!**"

Jared growled as his attack totally vanished, "You…you…traitor!"

"Look who's talking!" Laura retorted.

"Kazu, what's wrong?  Say something!" Takato said worriedly, "Ryo, something's wrong with Henry."

Rika shook him soundly, "Kazu, snap out of it.  Come on, this isn't funny!  You're freaking me out here!"

Kazu's face was blank and his body was limp, he didn't say a word.  His eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Oh no, he's being controlled," Laura said.

"By who?!" Takato demanded.

"Jared, of course," Ryo said, "He must have gotten a portion of the attack when it missed Laura."

"But I neutralized it!" Laura protested.

"Then I guess you were too slow," Jared laughed, "What's his name again?  Oh yes, Kazu, is it?  Kazu, I want to attack the little girl."

Kazu raised his weapon and charged at Suzy.

"Kazu!" Henry yelled, "Stop!"

Suzy fearfully held up her mirror, "MAGICAL SHIELD!"  The bubble swept Suzy up, out of Kazu's reach.  

"Suzy!" Henry exclaimed, "Be careful!  Kazu, what's wrong with you?!  Are you crazy, attacking Suzy?"

"You know, just to make this more interesting…" Jared pondered, "Kazu, I want you to attack those pathetic Tamers and steal their weapons."

Rika clutched her longbow, "He's not getting mine!  I'll fight him!"

Ryo just barely dodged Kazu's blows, "We can't, he's one of us."

The Tamers couldn't bring themselves to attack Kazu even though he was sure after them.

"I can't," Rika muttered, "I can't shoot him, no matter what a dim-witted idiot he is."

Jared laughed, "Now this is entertaining.  You should be more careful Tamers, one day, someone could be your best friend…and turn into your worst enemy the next day!  This is so amusing."

"Turn him back this instant, you creep!" Rika snarled, "I'll teach you a lesson."  She fired an arrow with great accuracy.

Jared simply lifted a finger and burned the arrow into crisp.

Rika gasped as Ryo landed down beside her.

"Unreal!" Ryo said.

"Oh, it's very real," Jared said with a yawn, "I'm sure Laura told you about her Elixer, which I taught her how to make.  But I've made something even more powerful than Elixer.  I call it the Nectar of Life, fancy, isn't it?  My magic is so advanced, absolutely nothing can penetrate it, I'm invincible."

Ryo was beyond angry now, "Are you talking to yourself, or is someone we can't see hiding somewhere?  We're sure not listening to your bragging."

Jared glared at Ryo, "You insolent fool, you should show some respect for your superiors."

"I'll show you who's superior!" Ryo drew his sword and charged head on.

"Ryo!" Rika called, "Wait!"

Jared pulled out a spell card, "**Energy Drain!**  Fight this, mortal!"

Ryo stopped in his tracks when he felt the light hit him, unknowingly he sank on his knees and moaned.

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Rika demanded, "Are you okay?"

"Stop it!" Laura cried, "They have nothing to do with this!  Leave them alone, it's me that you want so why are you picking on them?"

"Simple," Jared shrugged, "I'm terribly bored right now and I need something to pass time with, this happens to amuse me so.  Seeing these mortals run around so foolishly without a clue of the power they're facing."

"I'm okay," Ryo gasped, "Just weak, I feel like I lost a lot of energy."

"Well, stop!" Laura ordered, "And change Kazu back, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Jared demanded, "Fight me?  Have you forgotten who taught you everything you know?  I know every move you'll make before you even make it because I taught you all the spells and I know everyway to counter each one."

"Why are you doing this?" Laura shrieked, "Turn Kazu back this instant!"

"Why should I?" Jared laughed, "Legends say that Ancient Magic weapons possess great powers, I want to see for myself.  But it seems that those mortals are too stupid to defend themselves at all."

"You know that's not the reason!" Laura fumed, "Kazu's their friend!  They won't turn on their friend no matter how much a creep you make him."

Jared's face darkened, "And tell me, what do you know about friendship?  I cast a spell to force you to live in Darkness forever, no friends, no nothing.  Friendship is trash, there's no such thing.  The very word shouldn't even exist, friendship doesn't play a role when it comes to survival.  Believe me I know, when your life's at stake it's everyone for themselves, I doubt you'll even think about those you call friends."

"That's because you never had any friends," Laura snapped.

"Oh?" Jared snarled, "And I suppose you do?  You're even more foolish than I thought, you're no different from me Laura.  Why don't you stop pretending you care about those fools and rejoin me?'

Laura angrily struck Jared across the face, "I'll never join up with you again.  I call upon **Resist Magic!**  I'll stop your nasty spell over Kazu!"

Jared just smirked as the spell card disappeared altogether.

Laura stared, shocked at her empty hand, "M-my spell card…where did it go?"

"I told you I know everything about you," Jared said, "My spell cards are far more advanced than yours.  Mind Control cannot be stopped unless I order it.  As for your pathetic attempt at my card, your card is gone.  I redesigned all my cards to be protected against weaker spells like yours.  Everytime my card overrides yours, your pitiable card will vanish forever."

"B-but, that's impossible," Laura stammered, "Resist Magic is one of my favorite and most powerful cards."

"Not powerful enough, wouldn't you say?" Jared jeered, "As I said, I knew I would eventually encounter you again so I made sure I was ready with my own powers.  Those Tamers will hardly give me any trouble.  I'm done here, let this be a lesson.  I'll be watching, soon I'll have everything I need to complete my goal."  Jared snapped his fingers and Kazu woke up from the spell.

Jared disappeared in a mist, "So long…Laura.  Think about it, and don't be so stupid.  If you join up with me, you won't have to suffer.  You can rule the world with me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~            So what did you guys think?  If anyone has any ideas of Spell Cards, tell me in your reviews.  Thanx guys and see ya all!  ^_^

Oh, yeah, anyone watch Beyblade?  Oooh, I love that show, I don't care it people think it's dumb.  If anyone knows any Beyblade sites with a good gallery, tell me okay?  Please?  I'm totally psyched over that show.  Thanx again guys.


End file.
